Making Their Way
by Funky In Fishnet
Summary: ON PERMENANT HIATUS Shadow's a Brit with a grudge against Regal, Amanda's an American who wants those sexy blonde Canadians together they become cocommissioners. who knows what'll happen along the way? Set in 2001.
1. Making an entrance

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the names of the superstars mentioned, except Candice and Amanda who are creatively based on people in real life. The rest are owned by Vince Mcmahon and the WWE.  
  
"I'm sorry Ma'am but your names aren't on the list, I can't let you in," the security guard said firmly, looking up from his clipboard apologetically  
  
The female stood in front of him smiled sweetly, her eyes though hidden behind glasses were clearly shooting off a killer glare. The fingers of one of her hands played with a silver ring on the other as she let the silence between them hang long enough for the guard to feel uncomfortable before speaking.  
  
"Why don't you check one last time?" she said slowly "look real close"  
  
"Fine, but it isn't gonna change the fact your names aren't on this list" he sighed "what did you say you were booked in under?"  
  
"Rancher" she replied, the word softened by her British accent  
  
The guard dipped his head to look at his list one last time. As he did, someone brought a folding chair crashing down on his head. It knocked him out cold, his lifeless body falling harmlessly to the floor. Candice looked at her accomplice, arching an eyebrow at the chair she still held in her hands.  
  
"A steel chair? That's original Amanda," she said, laughing  
  
"It was all I could get my hands on" her friend replied "besides, it's worked well before plenty of times"  
  
Amanda dropped the steel chair down beside the guard and picked the clipboard up, handing it to Candice who scribbled something on the paper with a flourish, pressing it back into the guard's hands afterwards.  
  
"Oh look, we are on the list," she said in mock astonishment  
  
She linked arms loosely with her friend as they turned their backs to the guard and began walking down the corridor. Everywhere they looked people were crowded, getting costumes fixed, warming up, chatting to each other, carrying pieces of the lighting rig or ring.  
  
"Weird to be actually here huh?" whispered Candice, taking everything in wide-eyed  
  
"Yeah, I feel like I should be looking at this through the TV screen" whispered back Amanda  
  
"Well lets find his office," said Candice "and look like we belong"  
  
They continued walking, not saying anything else to each other or anyone they passed on the way. No one gave them as much as a glance, there were so many people that two more even if they were unauthorised weren't going to make a difference.  
  
*  
  
"So here we are" Candice said, with a tremor of nervousness in her voice  
  
"No shit Sherlock" teased Amanda at her friend's obvious comment  
  
They were stood in front of a door with an UK flag pinned to it and the words COMMISSIONER'S OFFICE on. Candice was jiggling about on the spot, biting her lip slightly as she looked at the door. Amanda by contrast was more relaxed, a hand on her hip as she scooped out the corridor.  
  
"C'mon Candy, get in there will you?" she said finally, exasperated  
  
"I've told you not to call me that!" snapped Candice  
  
She sighed and raked a hand through her hair.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just.."  
  
"Nervous?" finished Amanda "I know, but don't be you'll be fine just go in there and give it all you got, you know it'll work"  
  
"You're right" Candice shook herself and stood up straight before wilting slightly "do I look OK?"  
  
Amanda laughed and looked her slowly up and down, exaggerating her movement; Candice wore tight blue jeans and a sleeveless black belly top scattered with glitter, her thick brown hair with chunks dyed bright acidic orange fell below her shoulders and her brown eyes looked out beseechingly from behind gold framed glasses.  
  
"You look great, so quit worrying and get in there!"  
  
Amanda pushed her towards the door impatiently and gestured for her to knock when Candice hesitated, looking back at her friend. Candice squared her shoulders and rapped on the door smartly before pushing it open and marching in. Amanda grinned  
  
"He won't know what hit him," she said quietly, leaning against the wall to wait for her friend to emerge.  
  
*  
  
The office looked just as she expected it to; large smart wood desk with papers and a tea set on, a framed picture of the Queen on the wall, plants scattered about. It had an air of authority to it, like the principle's office. Commissioner Regal looked up surprised from behind his desk, caught mid-sentence as he scribbled notes down on a leather bound binder.  
  
"Commissioner Regal, it's a pleasure to meet you at last" Candice said, holding her hand out  
  
The Commissioner got to his feet, an astonished look on his face as he took her hand in his  
  
"Good Lord, you're British!" he managed  
  
"I certainly am and that's one of the reasons I've come to speak to you"  
  
"Well, I'm honoured" he pumped her hand enthusiastically before sitting down again "Would you care for some tea Miss...?"  
  
"Oh how rude of me, Candice, Candice Rancher but known informally as Shadow and I'd love some tea, these blasted Americans have no idea how to make a decent cup"  
  
"How true, I've been saying that for months but nobody's bothered to bloody listen" he said, pouring her cup as she sat down on the other side of the desk.  
  
She drank from it, hmmmm, he actually knew how to make a cup of tea, that was a relief in itself. She smiled appreciatively at him before setting the cup down.  
  
"Now Miss Shadow, what exactly brings you to this country?"  
  
"Well not the want of sight seeing, I can tell you that! No, I've been watching all that you have to put up with here in his company and I thought to myself that you could do with some British company and somebody to help you with your paperwork, you know filing that sort of thing"  
  
"How very kind, do you know that no one has offered me an assistant here? No consideration, no consideration these Americans" he shook his head to emphasise his point "now you understand I can't just take you on with no record of your prior experience, expertise or qualities" "Ah, I have my CV here just for that" she produced a binder from her bag and handed it to him across the desk  
  
"How very organised, I'm impressed Miss Shadow, now tell me, are you familiar with this company's work?"  
  
"Oh yes, I've been a fan for some time now and am in America actually getting a little basic ring training you know, just to see if there's chance for a career that sort of thing but I could put that aside to help you if you wish"  
  
"What sort of position were you after exactly?"  
  
"I was hoping just to start as an assistant and move on from there but one can never be sure"  
  
"Indeed" he looked at her carefully across the desk "I'll tell you what, I'm impressed with your efficiency and forthrightness so if you report back at my office tomorrow morning, we'll see what we can do, as a little task see what matches you can devise yourself for Smackdown tomorrow and we'll see if my faith in you is justified, then we'll move on from there"  
  
"I am so grateful Commissioner, I was wondering, I have a friend with me, Amanda" she rolled her eyes a little and shook her head "American I've been staying with, very committed, if I do get a position here do you think she could too, similar sort of position? You know the sort of thing, tell the workers what matches they'll have, we could work together as a team, it would be most efficient"  
  
"I don't see why not, it sounds a delightful arrangement" he stood up as he spoke and Candice took this as her cue to leave so she stood up also "well Miss Shadow, I shall see you tomorrow with Miss Amanda was it?"  
  
"That's correct, until tomorrow" she shook his hand and walked out of the room, head high  
  
Amanda pounced on her as soon as the door was shut  
  
"Well well? What happened? Come on!"  
  
"Hook, line and sinker, I played the nice Brit and he said I should go see him at his office tomorrow, he wants me to think up some matches for tomorrow's Smackdown to see what skills I have then he'll decide and you're in too"  
  
"Great!" Amanda grabbed her friend into a hug  
  
"Stop getting too excited, he probably only wants to get into my pants and yours too probably"  
  
"Gee, thanks for that thought, keep them to yourself next time ok?" Amanda wrinkled her nose in disgust but then broke into a smile "stop trying to put a damper on things, we're in! That task'll be a snap for you and me, lets go"  
  
"And let the fun begin" added Candice, laughing as they headed off down the corridor towards the exit, both giddily happy with what had happened, their walk confident and their smiles wide.  
  
Read, enjoy, review! What do you guys think? I'm just kinda feeling my way along at the moment so if you lot have any ideas, they'd be welcome! 


	2. Chips or fries?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the names of the superstars mentioned, Candice and Amanda are creatively based on people in real life, the rest are owned by the WWE and Vince Mcmahon. The matches detailed did not happen on the Smackdown before No Way Out 2001, I made them up myself!  
  
"Next step" muttered Candice as they swept past the guard the next morning  
  
The scene was pretty much the same as it had been the day before, crowded and busy with all different types of people milling around not giving them a glance. She and Amanda shared a smile as they marched through the throngs of people and made their way to the Commissioner's office.  
  
"Ready to hit him with a knock out match list Miss Shadow?" Amanda said  
  
"Sure am Miss Amanda" fired back Candice  
  
They took a moment to compose themselves; they both wore black pants, Candice's were tight and Amanda's baggy, and different style tops; Candice's a bright orange belly tank top and Amanda's a long sleeved deep blue with a diagonal slash from the neck to the bottom held together by tons of little safety pins. They made an unusual pair.  
  
"Well knock will you?" said Amanda, gesturing to the door with her notepad  
  
"Why me? Ok, fine" Candice sighed  
  
She stepped forward and tapped on the door before pushing it open and beckoning Amanda inside. Amanda smiled at her friend  
  
"Let the show begin" she murmured as they disappeared inside.  
  
*  
  
Commissioner Regal stood up at their entrance and shook Candice's hand heartily before turning a quizzical look to Amanda  
  
"This is my friend I told you about" explained Candice "Miss Amanda, this is Commissioner Regal"  
  
"It's a honour to meet you sir" enthused Amanda, offering her hand  
  
"Likewise my dear, likewise" Regal said smoothly, shaking her hand "please ladies take a seat, could I interest you in a spot of tea?"  
  
"How kind but no, we'd like to get to business" said Amanda firmly  
  
"So focused, how admirable" Regal smiled at her "so how did you fare with my little task Miss Shadow?"  
  
"Well, we managed to come up with about ten matches which we think you'll find most impressive" Candice supplied, pushing her glasses up her nose, they had a habit of continually falling down  
  
"Ten eh? Been hard at work I see" Regal folded his hands across his chest as sat back in his padded chair "please proceed"  
  
"Since it's the last Smackdown before No Way Out, we had plenty of ideas of play with" began Amanda, studying her notepad "We started off with Chris Benoit and Eddie Guerrero, two such talented athletes who seem to be having...erm..slight communication problems shall we say so we thought they should team up tonight so that they can bury their differences before the Fatal Fourway for Chris Jericho's Intercontinental title against their other opponent X-Pac and his new friend Justin Credible"  
  
"While we thought you should have the pleasure of beating Chris Jericho tonight in a match of your choice" finished Candice  
  
"Excellent, excellent" beamed Regal "please continue"  
  
"Then The Undertaker should take on Rikishi with Kane and Haku barred from ringside and run-ins so they can sort themselves out" said Amanda  
  
"While Edge and Christian get a chance to sharpen their table match skills against The Dudley Boyz in a table match before the triple threat one at No Way Out for the tag titles" said Candice  
  
"We think Ivory should defend her title against Lita, an extremely worthy opponent" Amanda continued  
  
"And The Hardy Boyz and Billy Gunn, who seems so upset with what happened to his friend Chyna, against three of Right to Censor in a six man tag" added Candice  
  
"For our finale, a double main event, Kurt Angle to defend his title against Triple H" said Amanda with much ceremony  
  
"With the Rock fighting his old friend The Big Show" said Candice  
  
There was silence, Amanda and Candice looked at each other triumphantly, they knew they'd bowled him over, they'd taken great care to create matches that used old and current rivalries as well as punishing the people that Regal would approve of. Regal put his hands together as though in prayer and rested his mouth against them, thinking deeply. They wisely kept quiet. Finally he spoke  
  
"Well I must say I'm impressed, it is a most illustrious set of matches you have devised together, very clever" he got to his feet, a smile on his face "if you are still willing, I will most happily offer you the jobs of assistants, it would just be fairly simple work to begin with, filing, informing talent of matches, errands, maybe even helping me create matches or making commissioner decisions if need be while I am wrestling myself, what do you say?"  
  
"We say Commissioner, that you've got yourself a deal," said Amanda, unable to keep a wide grin from her face  
  
"Wonderful, now since everything is prepared for tonight, I shan't need you until the actual show for any on the spot errands, until then, you can have the day off"  
  
"Why thank you" said Candice gratefully "If you don't mind me asking, is Mr Mcmahon aware of this arrangement and how exactly will we get paid sir?"  
  
"A shrewd businesswoman I see, I cleared it with Mr Mcmahon yesterday and you'll be paid by the month in person, I trust that suits?"  
  
"Most certainly, we'll leave you to prepare for Smackdown, we may get some lunch in the canteen" offered Amanda, beginning to move towards the door  
  
"Splendid idea, I shall see you later my dears" Regal called cheerfully after them  
  
After they left the room, he sat down and began writing furiously on his pad  
  
"What were those bloody matches again?" he muttered under his breath "Lets see, Benoit and Guerrero..."  
  
*  
  
"All right sister!" crowed Amanda, giving Candice a high-five "you gotta admit we are a kick ass team when it comes to making matches!"  
  
"And turning on the charm" added Candice "did you see the way he was checking us out? Yuk yuk yuk"  
  
"Never mind, we did it! C'mon lets get something to eat, I'm starving" said Amanda, ever exuberant, pulling Candice down the corridor.  
  
They reached the canteen doors and slowed down, through the glass of the doors they could see the talent sitting down at tables eating and talking quietly together. It was an awesome sight for two wrestling fans.  
  
"Can you see them all in there?" whispered Candice in an awe-struck voice  
  
"It's strange huh?" Amanda whispered back "well, lets go, I need food"  
  
Her stomach rumbled at her words, they both laughed and linked arms, pushing the doors open and walking in together. They quickly arranged their faces into suitable serious expressions, not looking any of the talent in the eyes, it would be too much to bear without going into excited-fan mode. They grabbed a couple of trays and loaded them up with dishes before looking for a table.  
  
"Oh wait, I see one" hissed Candice, weaving her way through the maze of chairs and tables to a small empty table.  
  
Amanda joined her and they ate talking quietly to each other. Candice shovelled some carrots into her mouth and reached for her drink when she saw Amanda trying to sneak some food off her tray  
  
"Hey hands off my chips!" she protested  
  
"Chips? Honey, over here we call them fries" corrected Amanda, popping a couple into her mouth  
  
"So? I'm British and I call them chips" answered back Candice  
  
"Fries!"  
  
"Chips!"  
  
"Fries!"  
  
This argument carried on for several minutes, their voices getting louder until they collapsed with laughter at the silliness of the situation  
  
"Well, I guess since I'm in America I'd best call them fries" submitted Candice  
  
"That's the way girl!" chirped Amanda  
  
She looked round; they were getting more than a few curious looks. She bent her head lower so that only Candice could hear her.  
  
"I think we blew the whole keeping a low profile part of the plan," she said quietly  
  
Candice looked up slowly, it was true, people were looking at them, evidently trying to work out what they were doing here. She shrugged  
  
"C'est la vie! We've just gotta keep them from finding out why we're Regal's assistants, if anyone asks.."  
  
"You're doing it for the pride of your country and I'm trying to restore some class to the company" recited Amanda "Got it, you ready to bring that pompous windbag down where he belongs?"  
  
"Into the gutter? You betcha" Candice's voice became serious as she pushed her tray to one side and rested her head in her arms on the table "you have no idea how much the guys back home hate how he represents the Brits, making us out to be so snobbish and condescending, we all just wanna have fun like the rest of you, but when he falls, it's gonna be sweet"  
  
"That's because we'll be the ones to do it" Amanda said "Come one, I'll show you the sights of the city before we have to come back for the show, I've been here before for a weekend so I have a pretty good idea of where everything is"  
  
They pushed their chairs away from the table and walked out the canteen, away from the prying eyes of the people there. They couldn't help laughing when they got outside, it all seemed so unbelievable, these people they'd watched on TV for months wanting to know who they were. Things could only get more surreal.  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanx for the great reviews guys, I'm so flattered you liked my story! (shout outs: BizGirlCharlie - knew I could count on u 4 ur support, thanx so much for ur kind words, can't wait for more of ur story!, Harmonized - hey my evil genius friend!, thanx 4 the real nice things u said, I dunno if I deserve them, hope u like this chapter, Fallen Angel - Amanda is u girl as if u didn't guess!! I think we're a great team, lemme know what u think of the this, I need 2 know, lol) Oh and for the person who reviewed questioning if I'm British, I am, born and bred! 


	3. First night

Disclaimer: don't own any of the names of the superstars mentioned, Candice and Amanda are creatively based on people in real life, the rest are owned by the WWE and Vince Mcmahon  
  
"This'll be your first live WWE experience huh?" Amanda asked Candice as they walked back into the arena that night  
  
"Yep, I could never get tickets to the UK events, they sell out so darn quickly, it would take a miracle"  
  
"Well, you're here tonight"  
  
"Behind the curtain though, we're here to learn tonight" reminded Candice  
  
"Oh do we have to?" Amanda whined, mockingly pouting like a petulant child before breaking into a smile "I know, we gotta learn all we can about how Regal runs the show so we can use it against him later"  
  
As she spoke, they reached the Commissioner's office and walked in, without bothering to knock this time. Regal was dressed in his wrestling tights, a towel around his neck as he sat his desk, hurriedly making notes. He looked up at their entrance  
  
"Ah, good evening, ready for your first night of work?" he asked pleasantly  
  
"Sure are" replied Candice cheerfully  
  
"Jolly good, as you can tell I shall be wrestling tonight, against that little toerag Chris Jericho, needs a beating to learn a little respect that one does" he muttered under his breath  
  
"What do you need us to do?" asked Amanda  
  
"I have a little filing that needs to be done and the match lists need to be pinned up outside each locker room, apart from that you can enjoy the show by watching on my own personal monitor and make any decisions if needed in my absence"  
  
He picked up a small stack of papers from his desk and handed them to Candice before going back to his notes. She flicked through them, a smile growing on her face. She turned to Amanda and motioned for her to read one of the papers  
  
"He's used about half of our matches" she whispered softly  
  
Amanda speedily read the paper and grinned  
  
"Alright! Way to go!" she high-fived Candice and handed her the paper back  
  
"I'll just go and pin these up Commissioner" Candice said loudly  
  
"Splendid my dear splendid, Miss Amanda, there's some files on top of the filing cabinet in the corner, being an intelligent girl I'm sure you can work out the system yourself without my help, can you not?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
Candice slipped out the room, giving Amanda a thumbs up. Amanda picked up the files, reading them and yanking open the top file. This wouldn't be too hard, she had a feeling it would useful later on.  
  
*  
  
"Locker room 2" Candice muttered, carefully pinning a sheet of paper on the corkboard outside it  
  
She'd found the locker rooms in the maze of corridors and was gradually making her way past each of them, leaving a sheet pinned outside each one. She was hoping she wouldn't come face to face with any of the superstars, she wouldn't know what to say, she had a feeling she'd probably stammer embarrassingly  
  
"Divas locker room" she pinned the second to last paper up  
  
As she was about to move away, the door suddenly swung open and a blonde head peeked out. Candice nearly gasped, it was Molly Holly peering nervously at her  
  
"Oh I thought you were Spike!" she sounded disappointed "sorry if I startled you"  
  
"That's ok" managed Candice, trying not to stare "I was just leaving the match listings outside your room for you all"  
  
"Oh thanks, see you around"  
  
Before Candice could reply, the head disappeared and the door shut. A little dazed, she moved onto the last locker room and pinned the last sheet of paper up before trying not to run all the way back to the Commissioner's office.  
  
*  
  
Amanda slammed the bottom drawer shut and stood up, satisfied. Regal hadn't moved from his chair, still writing notes and occasionally muttering to himself under his breath. She guessed he was having problems juggling the matches for the next few weeks. Before she could speak, Candice burst into the room, out of breath  
  
"Guess who I met?" she said, trying not to raise her voice in excitement  
  
"Who?" Amanda said, pulling her over to the chairs at the back of the room  
  
"Molly Holly, I was pinning up a list outside the divas' room when she suddenly appeared out of the room"  
  
"Cool, sure it won't be the last time we meet a superstar"  
  
Suddenly, the driving sound of the Smackdown music filled the room; Regal had turned his monitor on. Amanda and Candice grabbed their chairs and scooted over so that they could see. It was weird watching the show live backstage. They watched as X Pac and Justin Credible emerged from behind the curtain and made their way to the ring to the overwhelming sound of boos. Regal was barely looking at the screen, rather still writing things down and scribbling things out  
  
"Having problems Commissioner?" asked Candice  
  
"Ah, you could say that, just a little problem arranging the matches the talent wants, it's hard keeping Mr Mcmahon happy"  
  
"What about what keeps the talent happy? Or the fans?" hissed Amanda to Candice  
  
Candice nudged her in the ribs, trying not to laugh before addressing Regal again  
  
"We could take a look if you like"  
  
"Would you? How kind, any suggestions would be helpful, I've written down all the requests I've received and all the active talent" he checked his watch suddenly and got to his feet "now if you'll excuse me, I have a backstage interview to conduct and a match to win, take care of any talent who come in with requests?"  
  
"With pleasure" chipped in Amanda  
  
Regal hurried out of the room and as soon as he was gone, they moved to his side of the desk  
  
"I've always wanted to know how it feels to be Commissioner" giggled Candice "Now I know, how did the filing go?"  
  
"Learnt a lot" replied Amanda "did you know he keeps immaculate records of all past matches he's made and who's found favour with him? He also keeps track of rivalries, title wins, all kinds of stats, could be very useful when it comes to making matches"  
  
They began sorting through the mess of papers on his desk, trying to decipher his loopy handwriting that got worse the faster he wrote.  
  
"Geez, no wonder he's got problems" groaned Amanda "he's trying way to hard to please Vince, look he was planning on trying to book Austin against Triple H to settle their differences in one match! Like that would happen, you'd need a four wheel drive to haul their rivalry away"  
  
"Lets try and sort this out, how about Trish vs Lita? It would please Stephanie to see Trish get a pasting"  
  
"Who wants to please the Princess? Besides that rivalry's been played to the limit"  
  
"But the crowd always reacts to it"  
  
In the midst of their arguing, Amanda suddenly stopped and held a finger to her lips  
  
"Christian's coming! My Christian radar went off!"  
  
"How many times, you don't have a Christian radar, it's all in your head" Candice rolled her eyes at her friend "C'mon lets get on with this, how about Benoit and Guerrero face each other? Of course that'll depend on No Way Out"  
  
Mid sentence, the door was flung open and a very pissed-off Christian marched into the room. Amanda couldn't resist looking smugly at Candice  
  
"Commissioner, I protest at this totally heinous idea that the Edgster and I have to....." he broke off, finally noticing that it was two young women and not Commissioner Regal who sat behind the desk "Where the hell's Regal? And who the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm Shadow, she's Amanda, we're Regal's assistants" supplied Candice "sorry he can't be here at the moment but he'd preparing for a match, how can we help?"  
  
"Oh..yeah, the Edgester and I totally refuse to face the Dudkeyz in a table match, it reeks" he folded his arms expectantly  
  
"Why? Afraid?" taunted Amanda, smiling  
  
"What?! No way, we can..um...er..just beat them too easily, that's all"  
  
"You can prove that at No Way Out, but as for tonight, would you prefer a TLC match? It can be arranged," said Candice, slyly  
  
"No, no! a table match is fine, we'll take it" Christian cut in, before stalking out as if it was what he meant to do all along  
  
Amanda pretended to faint onto the floor  
  
"I think I'm love!" she swooned  
  
Candice kicked her lightly and began writing carefully on a fresh piece of paper  
  
"I think you're a nut, he's a brat!  
  
"I know but he's a..."  
  
"Sexy blonde Canadian" they said together, before breaking into laughter  
  
"Whatever works for you honey," said Candice, shaking her head  
  
"Oh c'mon, you're the one who got all wobbly after meeting Molly Holly" teased Amanda defensively  
  
"I'm a fan"  
  
"And I'm a fan of Christian's!"  
  
"Stalker more like"  
  
"That's it"  
  
Amanda pulled Candice to the floor and tried to get her to submit, soon they were playfully wrestling, amid gales of laughter  
  
"Alright, that's it, I quit!" yelled Candice, scrambling back onto her chair  
  
"Yes! My first win" Amanda got to her feet and began saying in a singsong voice "I win, I win, I win"  
  
"Fine, you win, lets carry on with these matches, we've gotta finish them by the end of the night" Candice laughed.  
  
Amanda sat down again and they were soon in the thick of work, only stopping occasionally to glance at the monitor before they continued.  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanx for the support guys, I really appreciate the reviews (shout outs: BizGirlCharlie - love getting ur reviews, thanx so much, I agree that it's definitely chips! lol and Harmonized - thanx 4 ur review, appreciate it girl!) keep reading and writing for me! 


	4. Perhaps a friend

Disclaimer: don't own anything, Candice and Amanda are creatively based on people in real life, the rest are owned by the WWE and Vince Mcmahon  
  
"We got everything?" asked Candice, pushed a shopping trolley ahead of her  
  
"Yep, everything he told us to get" Amanda answered, studying the paper she held in her hand  
  
It was the day of No Way Out, Regal had told them to be at the arena in plenty of time. Their plane fare had been paid for and all they'd had to do was be at the right place at the right time. Now, they were walking the already packed corridors an hour before the event started, delivering things to various superstars which Regal had instructed them to do. He had a lot of thinking to do he'd told them, Vince Mcmahon wanted to see him during the evening about a match he'd made for the PPV. He'd told them to look out for the cameras as they seemed to be everywhere, catching all that went on and to just ignore them. Candice stopped in front of a door and looked at the number  
  
"This is the one" she announced and knocked  
  
The door opened to reveal Raven, water dripping down his face from his wet hair, a water bottle in his hand. He was obviously preparing for his Hardcore title defence which was first on the card  
  
"Trolley of hardcore weapons as requested," said Candice, pushing it towards him  
  
"Thank you" he looked at them for a second too long, making them uncomfortable "you local crew? Haven't noticed you here before"  
  
"We're the Commissioner's new assistants" corrected Amanda "I'm sure you'll be seeing plenty more of us, bye"  
  
"Good luck in defending your title" added Candice before walking away after Amanda  
  
They heard the door shut behind them and grinned at each other as they continued on their way  
  
"How weird is it to be talking to these people?" whispered Candice  
  
"I know, it's like a dream or something" replied Amanda  
  
They reached the next door and Amanda knocked on it this time. It opened to reveal Kurt Angle, a very psyched-up look on his face. He looked at the visitors suspiciously  
  
"How in the hell did you get in here? go away, I don't give autographs" he said, beginning to shut the door again  
  
Candice put her foot in the way so that he couldn't shut the door. Kurt looked down at her slowly, about to say something but Amanda began speaking hurriedly  
  
"One quart of milk Mr Angle" she handed him the container "that's all we're here to give you, Commissioner Regal sends you his best wishes and says he's knows you'll win"  
  
"Damn true!" snapped Kurt "I am going to win, dammit it! The Rock can 'tick- tock' all he wants, that title is mine and it ain't going anywhere, mine mine mine!"  
  
Candice quickly removed her foot as he slammed the door shut on the final 'mine'.  
  
"Someone is a little tense" she said "he should try chilling out a lot more"  
  
"He's just a bad loser, who bets he cries if he loses?" Amanda said wickedly  
  
"I do" replied Candice as they reached the last door  
  
She knocked and the door swung open slowly. The Undertaker peered down at her through his shades, his eyes unseen behind them. Candice felt more than a little intimidated and she could see by glancing at Amanda that she felt the same. The Undertaker leaned against the doorframe expectantly  
  
"How can I help you ladies?" he said softly with a faint trace of sarcasm  
  
"Ah, we have some tobacco juice for you sir as you ordered" Candice offered, finally finding her voice  
  
"At last" he accepted the small jar from Candice with a smile "Who you work for? I like to know who's in my yard"  
  
"Commissioner Regal" said Amanda "We're his assistants, I'm Amanda and she's Shadow"  
  
"Thank you for telling me, I'll be seeing you I'm sure," he said, drawing back into his room, shutting the door with a click.  
  
"That was cool," said Candice quietly "I think he's the man"  
  
"Well I wouldn't dispute that" agreed Amanda "especially not with him standing in front of me"  
  
They laughed and made their way back to Regal's office. He sat behind his desk, deep in thought and jumped when they came in.  
  
"Ah, my dears, I have to go and see Mr Mcmahon in a few moments since the PPV is about to officially start soon, I can trust you to hold the fort?"  
  
"Of course, we'll watch the event from in here," said Candice, pulling a chair back to sit down on  
  
Regal hurried out of the office, leaving them to watch the monitor. Amanda opened his filing cabinet and rifled through the files.  
  
"So it begins" she said "we gotta start studying these files so that we know how he runs things here so that when the time is right and we find a hole....."  
  
"We can strike" finished Candice, accepting a file  
  
They read in silence for a while, picking up new files when they finished the last ones and dumping the ones they'd read to one side. Candice threw a file down, tiredly  
  
"Lets just watch the PPV now huh?"  
  
"Good idea" replied Amanda  
  
They picked up the files and sorted them back into the cabinet before settling down to watch what was happening.  
  
"Hey, it's Trish and Stephanie's match, boy is this going to be a bitch fight" exclaimed Amanda  
  
"Don't you mean a cat fight?" asked Candice grinning, knowing full well she didn't  
  
"Oh no, definitely a bitch fight"  
  
They watched, laughing and cheering at the action, enjoying their private viewing space where they could be as silly as they wanted.  
  
"Look, Regal's going down to ringside," said Candice in astonishment  
  
"Oh boy, I bet Mcmahon wanted him to make sure things turned out right" smiled Amanda  
  
They kept silent as Regal tried to make things even, unsure who to let win. In the end, he slammed Trish, allowing Stephanie to get the pinfall. They turned to each other, grinning in pure joy  
  
"This is just too perfect" laughed Amanda, clapping "he's gonna such a blasting when Mcmahon finds him"  
  
On the screen, Trish was left almost undressed in her skimpy outfit, her face and hair wet thanks to Stephanie throwing a jug of water over her. She looked absolutely enraged as she tumbled out of the ring, wrapped her mink coat around herself and haughtily made her way up the ramp.  
  
"Don't you feel kinda bad for her?" asked Candice, gesturing to the screen  
  
Amanda didn't reply, distracted by what the screen now showed  
  
"Uh oh" she laughed "Vince has told Regal that tomorrow it'll be Vince and Trish against him and Stephanie, that I've gotta see"  
  
The door slammed open and Trish stormed in. Candice looked up in alarm, had Trish heard what they'd said? Trish looked at them both before speaking  
  
"I want Stephanie in a match tomorrow" she said, low and full of hate  
  
"I'm sorry" said Candice "but Mr Mcmahon has just made a match for you and him to face Commissioner Regal and Steph and I'd hate to go against Mr Mcmahon's word"  
  
A smile spread across Trish's face. She wiped the water from her skin she could feel trickling down and pulled the coat around her shoulders tighter  
  
"That'll be just fine" she turned to go but turned back "who are you two anyway?"  
  
"We're Regal's assistants" replied Candice  
  
"Hmm, lucky you" said Trish, full of sarcasm  
  
"Never said it was for pleasure," said Amanda  
  
Trish seemed to recognise something in this and gave a genuine smile, it touched her eyes this time and it was warm instead of calculating  
  
"Guess I'd know all about that" she answered before walking out the room  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanx 2 all those who take time to read my story and write a review, it means a lot to me. Let me know what u think of this chapter, click on the review button and let ur voice be heard. 


	5. Seperate issues

Disclaimer: don't own anything, except Candice and Amanda who are creatively based on people in read life, the rest are owned by the WWE and Vince Mcmahon  
  
The Commissioner's office was empty when Candice and Amanda breezed in the next day; someone had opened a window allowing cool air to blow away the stifling heat. There was no sign of Commissioner Regal  
  
"Wonder where he is?" said Amanda, sitting down behind the desk  
  
"Probably getting all worried about his tag match later, wondering whether to beat the boss or not" replied Candice  
  
"Which leaves us in sole command, what a pity" said Amanda grinning as she put her feet up on the desk  
  
Candice grabbed the stack of papers on the desk as she sat down and flicked through them.  
  
"More match lists to stick up, I'll do it now, you ok here?"  
  
"Sure thing, I'll just explore his filing more, I got a feeling he hides things in there he shouldn't"  
  
"What, like porn?" joked Candice, heading for the door  
  
"Ewww, no!" Amanda covered her ears with her hands "I don't want to know these things, I've told you to keep those thoughts to yourself"  
  
"Sorry, couldn't resist" grinned Candice  
  
"I bet you couldn't, Candy" said Amanda, emphasising the last word  
  
"I've told you not to call me that!" reprimanded Candice "call me Shadow"  
  
"Then stop sharing your thoughts and I will"  
  
"Fine, you win"  
  
"Good good" said Amanda, walking over to the filing cabinet "have a nice time, be back in time for the show, oh and grab some snacks or something on the way will ya?"  
  
"Yes m'am" replied Candice, smartly saluting  
  
She ducked out of the room, closing the door as a paperweight hit the doorframe where her head had been. She was getting used to the bustle of the corridors now after a few days of it; she'd learnt to just elbow her way through instead of apologising left and right. She quickly tacked the papers up outside each room and headed for the refreshment table. As she grabbed two cans of Cola, she heard familiar voices arguing behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know that two lifelong residents of Dudleyville were standing behind her. She moved aside so they could stand at the table and began gathering some packets of cookies to take back with her.  
  
"Who are you girl?" a harsh voice suddenly demanded  
  
She turned to see D-Von Dudley staring at her through his lenseless glasses; it took every once of her energy not to laugh. Instead, she held her free hand out  
  
"Shadow, I'm one of Commissioner Regal's new assistants"  
  
"Regal got assistants now? And from his own country? That's gotta hurt his pay-packet" laughed D-Von, shaking her hand  
  
"It would be if he was paying but I'm on Mr Mcmahon's payroll and my friend, Regal's other assistant is American" she corrected  
  
"If she works for Regal, she can't be trusted" interrupted Bubba Ray, now staring at her over D-Von's shoulder  
  
"Maybe I'm not to be," she said smiling "Maybe I am, you'll just have to find out, won't you?"  
  
"I'll tell you this" Bubba Ray peered into her face menacingly "if you interfere in our matches on Regal's orders or not, your ass is going through a table"  
  
"Thanks for the warning, I'll remember that"  
  
With a smile, she turned around and walked back towards Regal's office. She didn't look back either until she got in the door.  
  
"Guess who I just stood up to?" she said, throwing the packets on the desk "none other than the Dudleyz"  
  
"No way! You are meeting them all aren't you?" chuckled Amanda, opening one of the packets  
  
"A few does not qualify for them all Amanda, but it is kinda fun to be meeting them, I'm afraid I'm just burst out with something ridiculous like 'I really admire your work'" Shadow replied, sitting down "Anyway, what's been happening on the monitor since I was gone?  
  
"Tag match is going on, I have no idea how this going to turn out" Amanda pointed at the screen as she munched a cookie  
  
They sat and watched, the silence only broke by the sounds of crunching. It was surreal to watch Vince fight his daughter with his girlfriend who was his daughter's age at his side. They watched as Vince grabbed a mic and said that Regal knew what to do.  
  
"Which is what?" Amanda asked.  
  
Shadow shrugged in response. Amanda got her answer when Regal slammed Trish again. Shadow's jaw dropped as Stephanie gleefully threw a bucket of mud over Trish and rubbed it in with a mop while Vince berated Trish, saying she'd been his toy but she could never replace Daddy's little girl.  
  
"This is crap, we gotta do something" said Shadow, standing up  
  
"Like what? She had it coming Shadow, thinking she could out-manipulate him" Amanda pointed to Vince "he always gets the last laugh and she should have known that"  
  
"So? She deserves better than being humiliated two nights in a row, make my excuses to Regal" Shadow called over her shoulder as she raced out of the room  
  
"Where you going?" Amanda shouted  
  
But there was no reply, Shadow had already gone.  
  
*  
  
Shadow waited until Vince, Stephanie and Regal had all disappeared before she ran down the ramp towards Trish. She was curled up in the ring, seeming almost afraid to lift her head after her humiliation. A sticky brown liquid covered her, everywhere. It was a pitiful sight. Shadow slid into the ring and tentatively touched Trish on the shoulder  
  
"C'mon, time to get out of here" she said softly  
  
Trish didn't say anything, looking at Shadow like she couldn't quite believe she was there. Shadow carefully pulled Trish out of the ring, wrapping an arm around her, ignoring the liquid that rubbed off on her clothes. Some of the crowd laughed at Trish, pointing in delight at her bedraggled condition. Trish kept her head bowed, unable to look at them. Shadow guided her through the curtain and took her into Trish's private dressing room, easy to recognise with it's huge gold star on the door. Once inside, Trish shrank away from her and collapsed onto the couch, her hair covering her face.  
  
"How could he do this to me? How could he?" her voice was raw and throaty from crying  
  
"You were just a pawn in his game, something to play with until he was bored" replied Shadow quietly "nothing means anything to him, it's all a game, a big stupid game"  
  
"How could he!" Trish screamed, finally getting up  
  
She looked around the room wildly and grabbed a vase of beautiful expensive looking flowers and threw it across the room. It shattered against the wall. She threw anything she could get her hands on; ornaments, cushions, glasses, plates. When everything was broken around her, she stopped, her hands shaking as her screams became quiet tears and she wrapped her arms around herself. Shadow nervously stepped forward and pulled Trish into a hug, letting her cry. Trish clung to her like a lifeline until her tears stopped. Shadow gently let her go and handed her some tissues for her tears  
  
"Kind of redundant huh?" she joked quietly  
  
"Yeah, I guess" replied Trish, a small smile on her face as she accepted the tissues and wiped her face "didn't I see you in the Commissioner's office?"  
  
"That's right, I'm Shadow, one of Regal's new assistants"  
  
"Why did you come out and get me? I don't owe you anything, what do you want? I can't offer you anything," Trish said warily  
  
"No, you just looked like you needed a helping hand, you deserve better than this, whoring yourself for money and power" Shadow said, her emotions beginning to colour her words  
  
"I guess that's what I was doing, whoring myself" all Trish's former feistiness had drained out of her in one night  
  
"That's ok, it was what you had to do, I can understand that"  
  
Shadow began to walk towards the door; she felt she had done all she had to do.  
  
"Wait a minute" Trish called softly  
  
Shadow stopped and turned, looking at her questioningly  
  
"Thank you, for coming out when no one else would" said Trish, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Can I ask you something Trish?" Shadow said, trying to ease the atmosphere "do you do in-ring training?"  
  
"Sure, before every show, why?"  
  
"Could I join you? I did training in another part of America before I joined here and I'd like to continue here" Shadow bit her lip as she waited for a reply  
  
"Why not? It would good to have a new sparring partner, the other girls treat me like trash"  
  
"My turn to say thank you now" said Shadow "I really am grateful, tomorrow before the Smackdown taping?"  
  
"Sure" Trish smiled through the grime "now I have to take a shower"  
  
"Ok, I'll leave you now, thank you" Shadow said as she walked towards the door  
  
"No, thank you" Trish smiled ruefully "I'm not used to thanking people so don't get used to it"  
  
Shadow laughed and walked out of the room, feeling a little lighter in her spirit. She had helped someone out who needed it and secured herself some in-ring training. It was going her way.  
  
*  
  
Amanda hunched over the desk, scribbling match ideas down before she forgot them. Watching the show inspired her to think of more so she kept on writing until the ideas stopped. She could go over them with Shadow when she got back from wherever she was and re-work them. She loved this creative process and seeing the results on TV. As she worked in silence, her Christian radar suddenly went off, he was outside the door.  
  
"Christian!!" she yelled  
  
The door swung open to reveal Christian looking at her suspiciously before setting foot inside the door  
  
"How did you know I was out there?" he asked  
  
"Just had an inkling" she replied, capping her pen and trying to slow down her quickening heartbeat "what were you doing out there?"  
  
"Me? Just waiting for Edge so we can go rock the arena" he answered, flipping his hair over his shoulder "As we totally always do, not that the idiots out there will appreciate it"  
  
"Of course not" she answered, hiding a smile  
  
"Seriously, they just boo us out the arena out of pure ignorance, they don't let it enter their thick skulls that we're totally trying to educate them on their wrongs so they can put them right"  
  
"Right" she said, laughing a little then deciding to plunge in with her own request "Christian, if you ever need a valet, then look no further, OK?"  
  
"Why would Edge and I need a valet?" he retorted "we totally reek of awesomeness on our own, like we need any help, besides, what could you offer?"  
  
"Inside information" she replied, fanning her face with one of the match listing papers "I can't stay an assistant forever so I'm just offering now before someone else takes me up on the offer"  
  
Christian stared at her for a moment before storming out of the room, nearly knocking Shadow down in the process. He gave her a nasty look as he walked off. Shadow turned her surprised face towards Amanda  
  
"What's eating him?"  
  
"Nothing, I just offered my valet services to him, he seems to think he and Edge are awesome on their own"  
  
"He'll see sense eventually" reassured Shadow  
  
"Yeah, I know, where'd you go?"  
  
"I helped Trish backstage, she was not at all happy, couldn't believe Mcmahon did that to her and I got myself some training sessions before each show with her"  
  
"Cool, still don't see why you helped her, she doesn't deserve it"  
  
"Whatever you think" replied Shadow with a smile as she settled down to help with the match ideas, keeping her thoughts to herself  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanx to the guys who reviewed this, I means a whole heap to me so thank you thank you thank you! (shout outs - Harmonized: thanks for the great review girl, we Brit chicks must stay together! Hope u like this one as much as I do and BizGirlCharlie: so glad u think my characters are dead on, I hope they are, happy u like the chapters coz I do 2, thanks for reading!) Keep reading and reviewing. 


	6. The next move

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Shadow and Amanda are creatively based on people in real life, the rest are owned by Vince Mcmahon and the WWE  
  
There was a hard thud as Trish bulldogged Shadow to the canvas. She sat up and pulled her hair out of the messy ponytail, smiling.  
  
"You took it really well then," said Trish, kneeling up  
  
"Thanks, it wasn't one of the moves I learnt to take in wrestling school," admitted Shadow, scraping her hair back  
  
"What did you learn?" asked Trish  
  
"Well, I guess we learnt the basics, I was there for a year, learning how to bump, how to take and do the easy moves, we began working on promos around the time I left" she counted off on her fingers "it was good fun but tough, much tougher than I thought but I gritted my teeth and had to carry on, I'd paid the money and talked the talk so had to go through with it"  
  
"Then why did you come here if you were learning there?" asked Trish, confused  
  
"Amanda and I were there together and decided there was something we had to tackle here and thought the time was right" replied Shadow simply  
  
"Sounds fair enough to me" said Trish "never give everything away in this business because someone is bound to use it against you sooner or later down the line"  
  
Shadow got to her feet, the arena was basically empty except for the crew checking the light rigs or bringing pyro fixtures out. Trish got up and faced Shadow  
  
"You want to try feeling out a match, seeing what we get out of it?" she asked  
  
"Yeah, it was something I was beginning to learn," said Shadow nodding  
  
A few minutes later, Trish had her pinned after a bulldog and got a three count for the win. Trish helped to her feet with a smile.  
  
"That was good you know, you were focused on what was happening in the ring" she said, picking up a towel from the turnbuckle "ever thought about being a wrestler?"  
  
"It's been a dream for a long time" admitted Shadow "but never a reachable one"  
  
"You could do it, your accent makes you different" insisted Trish "you know, with proper training, I don't have any scope with any of the guys now but it would help you, maybe you should start off as a valet and who knows where you'll end up?"  
  
"Trish" Shadow said slowly "what are you going to do about Vince, I mean it's been about three weeks since it happened"  
  
"Trust me Shadow, I have a plan, I always do" Trish said with a smile  
  
*  
  
"Grab a table," said Amanda, motioning with her head to the middle of the busy canteen  
  
Shadow nodded, holding her tray high above her head as she made her way through the tables. She was getting used to the curious stares she and Amanda got; they were becoming part of everyday life. Amanda plopped down beside her, slamming her tray down emphatically on the table.  
  
"How was training?"  
  
"Good, I'm still rusty after not ring working for a while" Shadow said, forking up some beans "but Trish said that I could be a wrestler with some work, with a male wrestler"  
  
"Really? That's great girl," said Amanda "I know just the guy you could work out with; Christian!"  
  
"Forget it! He'd get way too impatient with me and probably treat me like scum,"  
  
"So! I could watch"  
  
"I bet, she said I start off as a valet, hey! Why don't you and I valet?" said Shadow excitedly  
  
"What? Like the Pretty Mean Sisters?" grinned Amanda "That would be fun!"  
  
"It would be better than that, you and I have watched so much WWF, we'd be the perfect valets because we know what to do when we're there, how to help them win, think about it"  
  
Amanda smiled, a light shining in her eyes as she thought about it  
  
"You know what? That would be good, we'd do really well" she mused "and it would make the fall.."  
  
"Even more sweet" finished Shadow "lets do it"  
  
*  
  
"Commissioner, can we ask you something?" Amanda called as she walked through the door  
  
Regal looked up from his desk where he was writing and smiled expectantly at her  
  
"What can I do for you?" he said, "it's nearly time for the show to start"  
  
Shadow and Amanda smiled at each other before turning back to him  
  
"We'd like to be your valets"  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanx for the great reviews guys, I love reading them as they always give me great ideas and always inspire me (shout outs - BizGirlCharlie: yay, I got ur 100th review, thanx for that, yeah I do like Trish coz u can use her character in so many different fics and Harmonized: Amanda's Christian radar is cool isn't it? Lol, hope u like this chapter too) Keep reading and writing. 


	7. Setting her up?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names of the superstars mentioned, except Shadow and Amanda who are creatively based on people in real life. The rest are owned by Vince Mcmahon and the WWE.  
  
"Be my valets? Are you implying that I need such help?" asked Regal, eyebrows raised  
  
"No, of course not" Shadow said reassuringly "we just think that with us by your side, you'll be unstoppable"  
  
"Because if anything needs doing, we'll be there" finished Amanda  
  
Regal rubbed his chin, thinking about it. He broke into a smile  
  
"I think it's a splendid idea, that little toe-rag Chris Jericho won't know what's hit him" he mused to himself "are you trained for this sort of thing?"  
  
"Commissioner, you are looking at two wrestling school partners who were the best team around," said Amanda laughing  
  
"We're the Connection, US and U.K teaming together," said Shadow  
  
"Well my dears, my match is coming up a about ten minutes, I trust that is sufficient time to prepare yourselves?"  
  
"That'll be fine," said Amanda, flashing a triumphant smile at Shadow  
  
"I shall see you back here at that time then, good day"  
  
As soon as Regal walked out of the room, Amanda and Shadow screamed and hugged excitedly  
  
"Can you believe this? We're gonna be valets in the WWE!" gasped Amanda  
  
"I know, how freaky is that?" laughed Shadow "got your gear?"  
  
"As always"  
  
"Great lets change and prepare"  
  
*  
  
Ten minutes later, they arrived back together, fully ready and prepared. Regal stood patiently outside the door in his wrestling gear.  
  
"You look marvellous my dears" he beamed "just marvellous"  
  
"Why thank you Commissioner" smiled back Amanda  
  
Shadow wore a Union Jack sleeveless top while Amanda wore a Stars and Stripes sleeveless top, they both wore tight blue jeans and brightly painted sneakers. As the three of them made their way down the corridor towards the curtain, they heard someone calling Regal's name. Michael Cole appeared behind them with a camera and soundman.  
  
"Excuse me Commissioner, I wonder if I could have an interview before your match?"  
  
"I don't see why not, ladies?"  
  
They both nodded and stood either side of Regal as Cole began the interview  
  
"Commissioner Regal, tonight you have a match against a man who hasn't necessarily endeared himself to you over the past few weeks, Chris Jericho"  
  
"No, he most certainly has not, I look forward to teaching that good-for- nothing a lesson he won't forget, that besmirching me, his Commissioner, only results in pain and punishment for him"  
  
"And if I may ask Commissioner, who are the two young ladies who are accompanying you tonight? They've been spotted working backstage by our cameras"  
  
"Indeed, they have become my assistants over the past month or so and have now offered their services as valets, may I introduce The Connection, Miss Shadow from my homeland, the U.K and Miss Amanda from your own country"  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Shadow said, shaking Michael's hand  
  
"Pleasure" said Amanda  
  
"What brought you to the WWF?" asked Michael  
  
"Ah, we saw some business that needed to be taken care of and knew this was the place to come" started Shadow  
  
"That's right and it starts by helping our Commissioner get the respect that he deserves and has deserved for a long time, it starts by showing these people here in this arena and around the world, what the Connection can do" said Amanda, her voice getting louder  
  
With that, she and Shadow walked away, leaving Regal to say goodbye. They smiled silently at each other and high-fived.  
  
"Most intriguing my dears"" Regal's voice sounded from behind them "most intriguing indeed"  
  
"We aim to mystify," said Amanda with a smile as they reached the curtain.  
  
*  
  
The roar of the crowd was so much louder than they imagined. It seemed to fill their ears as they flanked Regal on their way down the ramp, serious expressions on their faces, not a hint of a smile. When they entered the ring, they climbed parallel turnbuckles and pointed back to Regal before pointing to each other. Chris Jericho's entrance was what really ignited the crowd, the noise reaching fever pitch. Shadow hopped out of the ring and joined Amanda, both looking disdainfully at Regal's opponent.  
  
"Ready for some serious valet work?" said Amanda  
  
"Been ready all my life" replied Shadow with a nod  
  
Throughout the match they pounded the mat and yelled encouragement to Regal, reacting to all that happened to him. Shadow couldn't help letting a small smile penetrate her face; she was doing what she always dreamed about doing and with one of her close friends. When she turned to Amanda she could see she was smiling too, unable to keep it in. Regal scored a two count after a series of stiff uppercuts, causing them both to complain loudly to the referee about the small count.  
  
"C'mon ref, that was a three" yelled Shadow furiously  
  
"Yeah, open your eyes!" backed up Amanda  
  
The momentum started to go Jericho's way, giving him many near falls. As Regal battled back, Jericho hit his bulldog out of nowhere.  
  
"Oh no, he usually follows that up with a Lionsault" hissed Amanda  
  
Sure enough, Jericho hit the Lionsault but as he went for the cover, Shadow leapt up onto the apron, distracting the referee into not making the count. Jericho angrily made his way to confront the distraction. Shadow jumped down and as he leant over the ropes to yell at her, Amanda smashed a steel chair over his head which the ref who'd gone to tend to Regal didn't see, causing Jericho to fall back out-cold. Regal quickly made the cover and got the win. Shadow and Amanda joined him in the ring, lifting his hands in celebration. Jericho didn't have anything to add, Jericho was out cold.  
  
"Mission accomplished," said Amanda as they made their way up the ramp  
  
"And it sure was fun" Shadow said back, smiling broadly  
  
*  
  
"I still can't believe we were just valets for the WWE," said Amanda, sitting down on the locker room bench  
  
"Yeah and it's only the beginning" reminded Shadow as she pulled her top off  
  
"Wait a second"  
  
"What?"  
  
As Shadow whirled around, Amanda grabbed the necklace that swung around with her. It was a Hardy Boyz pendant on the long silver chain it came with.  
  
"Have you been wearing this since we've been here?" she asked  
  
"Sure, why?"  
  
"Why'd you hide it under your top?"  
  
Shadow shrugged embarrassed.  
  
"I don't want them thinking I'm some sort of groupie" she mumbled  
  
"You haven't met them yet have you?" said Amanda, the realisation dawning on her  
  
"So? Amanda, you are not going to go and embarrass me by setting a meeting up are you?" asked Shadow, worried  
  
"Would I?" Amanda feigned innocence  
  
"Yes you would, you know how easily embarrassed I get! Please don't, if I meet them, I meet them"  
  
"I could just quicken the process up for you" Amanda began  
  
"No! Under no circumstances! You met your favourite by chance, let it just happen to me too"  
  
"Fine, fine, your decision" sighed Amanda "I want to meet them too and Lita"  
  
"So do I, they're all inspirations to me, so let it just happen girl!"  
  
"You win, you win"  
  
"Good, you want some food or something? I'm gonna grab a Coke"  
  
"Yeah, but you're gonna have a problem getting anything when I have your purse"  
  
Amanda waved a hand in the air; it held Shadow's black leather purse in it enticingly as she began running out of the door.  
  
"You bitch! You stole that! Get back here!" Shadow yelled after her Shadow took off down the corridor, running after the laughing Amanda who weaved her way through all the people crowding the corridors. They always played childish games like this, it eased the tension of trying to fit in backstage and meant they could have some fun. As Shadow turned a corner, she lost sight of Amanda in the hordes of people. Undeterred, she began racing down another corridor which she knew cut off the other one. As she shot round a corner, she ran smack into what felt like a wall. She fell back completely dazed and more than a little embarrassed at her clumsy and childish display  
  
"You got a train to catch?" a kind teasing voice asked  
  
She blinked and her vision cleared. She wished it hadn't. The three people she'd always wanted to meet but didn't want to see right now stood looking down at her, all smiling. She smiled back painfully, Matt, Jeff and Lita. She was going to kill Amanda!  
  
Read, enjoy and review! Thanx to the great people who read and review my stuff, I really appreciate it (Shout outs - Harmonized: see the Hardyz are in it! I have plans for what's gonna happen, it's gonna be fun, keep on reading to find out more! Fallen Angel: so glad u like it, I do too, Amanda is cool huh, I hope she's lifelike! And BizGirlCharlie: yeah, I do like Trish, just so many ways u can write her, very useful, oh and Manda'll be a wrestler too, promise! It all comes later!) Keep reading and reviewing! 


	8. Deeper in

Disclaimer: don't own any of the names of the superstars mentioned, except Shadow and Amanda who are creatively based on people in real life. The rest are owned by Vince Mcmahon and the WWE  
  
Matt held a hand out to her, she could see Jeff and Lita fighting hard to contain their laughter. She couldn't believe this was the way she was going to meet her idols, falling flat on her ass after running into them. Gritting her teeth, she gripped his hand and let herself be pulled to her feet.  
  
"The only thing I've gotta get a hold of is my wounded pride" she answered as she dusted her clothes off, pleased she'd managed to pull on a decent white tank top before she ran out of the room  
  
"So where were you going? You ran like it was life or death," said Jeff, smiling broadly  
  
"After my so-called friend Amanda who's taken my purse" she replied, inwardly surprised she was managing to string a sentence together when talking to them "We work here together"  
  
"Didn't I see you valeting earlier in the show?" said Lita, squinting at her  
  
Before Shadow could reply, Amanda skidded round the corner, still clutching the purse in her hands. As she was about to speak, she noticed who Shadow was talking to and grinned. Shadow smiled back, deciding to forgive Amanda momentarily until she was alone to kill her  
  
"I think I won that one," said Amanda throwing the purse in Shadow's direction and strolling over to her side  
  
"I think you did" agreed Shadow, catching the purse "But I'll get you back"  
  
"Sure, keep dreaming" smirked Amanda  
  
"Lita was just asking if she saw us valeting earlier on," said Shadow, motioning her head towards the others  
  
"You certainly did, we're Regal's assistants, I'm Amanda and she's Shadow" filled in Amanda  
  
"I can speak for myself you know" said Shadow laughing  
  
"Regal's assistants?" Matt raised his eyebrows "why in the hell would you work for him?"  
  
"Good profile, great working conditions and company, the money and the chance to valet" Shadow counted them off on her fingers "but we're not office workers, we were ring trained before we came here and I'm training with Trish at the moment"  
  
"Trish?" Lita frowned and her eyes clouded over "why would you want to learn from her? She's not really known for her ring work"  
  
"She needed help and I gave it, I just asked for a little ring sharpening in return, she reckons I should get one of the guys to train me, to extend my repertoire but right now, I'm concentrating on my job and valet duties, the wrestling can wait"  
  
"Besides, she wouldn't want to train without me" Amanda nudged her friend "you can't break part of the Connection off"  
  
"The Connection?" Jeff asked  
  
"We're a tag team" explained Shadow "we trained together in a wrestling school here in the States"  
  
"You came all the way from the UK to go to a wrestling school?" Lita said, sounding impressed  
  
"It was Amanda's idea but it was a great one and if you wanna make it, you gotta get serious" said Shadow  
  
"Speaking of which, we've gotta get back to the office" Amanda said, checking her watch "it was great to meet you guys though"  
  
"Yeah, I promise I'll try not to literally run into you next time," added Shadow  
  
Matt laughed and waved as he turned to go, Lita and Jeff following him. Amanda and Shadow hurried back around the corner and made their way back to the locker room arm in arm. As soon as they were inside, Shadow shoved Amanda  
  
"I can't believe I ran into Matt Hardy" she moaned, slumping into a chair  
  
"You what!" exclaimed Amanda in disbelief  
  
"I lost you so thought I'd try and cut you off by running down another corridor but when I ran around a corner, I ran into him and fell on my ass in front of them" said Shadow, her hands covering her face.  
  
"That's one way to make an impression" said Amanda helpfully "I'm sure they won't forget it in a hurry"  
  
"Thanks" Shadow said in a monotone  
  
She sighed and got up, beginning to pack her stuff back into her bag, trying to keep her mind off what had just happened.  
  
"You know, they'd be the perfect people to ring train us" piped up Amanda  
  
"Sure, I can see that happening 'Hi, I know we've met for the first time and all but I was hoping you'd in-ring train us after my display of total lack of co-ordination'" replied Shadow, zipping her bag up  
  
"I could happen" retorted Amanda, cheerfully "I can't think of anyone else I'd let throw me around a ring except Christian of course"  
  
"Well, I can wait though I do wanna find someone soon" sighed Shadow "Oh, did you hear the big news?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Vince has bought his own competition"  
  
"He's bought WCW?" gasped Amanda "No way! He'll bury it, firing all those great wrestlers"  
  
"Some of them are better than great, they'd be perfect here in the WWF" agreed Shadow "but it ain't up to us, he's gonna make the final buy in a couple of weeks, I accidentally read one of Regal's files about it"  
  
"Good move, man I'm never gonna understand someone who enjoys destroying peoples' lives" muttered Amanda as she followed Shadow out of the locker room.  
  
*  
  
"Wonderful job my dears" commended Regal as they entered the office "I was very impressed, you certainly would be most welcome at my side at any of the events"  
  
"Why thank you, we'd love to continue to cheer you on to victory" replied Amanda  
  
"It's settled then, Smackdown I plan to let Chris Jericho face both Dudley Boyz in a Handicap Table Match, I of course cannot leave the office during this match but I'm sure I could let the two of you wander around the corridors" Regal's voice trailed off  
  
"Consider it planned" said Shadow "I'm sure we could wander our way down to the ring"  
  
"Not that we'd even consider doing anything illegal," said Amanda, widening her eyes  
  
"Of course not" Regal's eyes gleamed as he spoke "well to work, I have more filing and so on for you to do, now Miss Shadow.."  
  
*  
  
Amanda leant against the cold concrete wall backstage, Shadow stood opposite her, both of them silent. They watched the Jericho match on a monitor, taking in everything that happened. For their plan to work, everyone needed to believe that they were totally on the same page as Regal and so willing to do his dirty work. It was dark backstage, artificial light spilling from the corridors behind them, casting half shadows everywhere they looked, the perfect shrouded setting.  
  
Suddenly the concentrated silence was broken by Chris Benoit marching past them, a young female they didn't recognise at his side. The tension between the couple could have been cut with a knife, neither of them smiled, though the girl occasionally darted hateful glances at him.  
  
"Cute tube" called Amanda after the girl, referring to tube top she wore with PROVE ME WRONG itched across it  
  
The girl paused and turned back, smiling. It completely transformed her face; she looked like someone who could be incredibly happy, underlining that she wasn't.  
  
"Provided by Benoit productions, everything has to have his tag on" she called back, her Australian accent colouring the words  
  
"Keep moving" Benoit spat out from in front of her  
  
"Cool it, I'll be back in a minuite" she called, darting out of his reach and over to the girls' sides "I haven't see you guys here, how long you been here?"  
  
"About a month" replied Shadow "We work for Regal"  
  
"Hey, a fellow foreigner!" cheered the girl "you guys fans of this stuff?"  
  
"Yeah, big time, we're ring workers too but right now, the Commissioner has given us leave to see that Mr Jericho doesn't win" Amanda said, pointing to the monitor  
  
"Jericho huh?" the girl's eyes darkened "give him hell for me, he's the reason I've ended up with this asshole in the first place" she jerked her thumb back at the fuming Benoit who waited impatiently for her  
  
"Pleasant work" snorted Amanda  
  
"Yeah, well guess I'd better go, see you guys around yeah? The name's Angel by the way, Angel Torres" she called over her shoulder as she ran back to Benoit  
  
"She's pretty cool" remarked Shadow "wouldn't know when you see her scowl though"  
  
"I think she's someone we'd get on with" smiled Amanda "she's got an agenda, just like you and me"  
  
"Uh oh, Jericho's put D-Von through a table, we need to get out there, he's setting another one up" said Shadow suddenly as she gazed at the monitor  
  
"Lets go" Amanda said, taking off towards the curtain. She and Shadow burst through it, trying to shut out the cheering crowd. Jericho stood at the foot of the ramp, setting up a table. As soon as he did, they grabbed him and slammed his head against it. The crowd started booing immediately, the girls scowled at the crowd before grabbing Jericho by the arms and sending him flying into the steel steps, satisfied at the huge clang he made on impact.  
  
"Get him in the ring" screamed Bubba Ray over the ropes  
  
"Got it," yelled back Amanda  
  
They grabbed Jericho and rolled him back in, into the waiting arms of Bubba Ray who powerbombed him over the ropes and through the table, giving the Dudleyz the win. Amanda and Shadow stood over Jericho's body, laughing down at him.  
  
"Come on Jericho, where's your fight gone?" gloated Shadow  
  
"It's all tabled out" replied Amanda as they turned and began walking back up the ramp  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Recognise Angel? She's the star of 'Rogue Angel' a fantastic story by BizGirlCharlie, make sure to check it out! Thanks to the great people who review this story, you make it worth writing! (shout outs - BizGirlCharlie: hope I've done Angel justice, I liked writing her in, what do u think? Sorry about hurting ur Jerky but these things have to be done when you've got a plan and Liz: hey, glad u could read this one, so glad u like it, all will be revealed, slowly but surely, lol) Keep reading and reviewing) 


	9. Offers and threats

Disclaimer: don't own anything, except Shadow and Amanda who are creatively based on people in real life. The rest are owned by Vince Mcmahon and the WWE  
  
Trish hadn't been able to train with Shadow for the past week, giving her reason as something mysteriously to do with her plan. So Amanda had begun training with Shadow, they spent a couple of hours before each show working out in the ring together, going over all the manoeuvres they'd learnt at school together and Shadow taught Amanda the stuff Trish had taught her as best she could.  
  
"I gotta admit, it is good to be in the ring again" confessed Amanda, lifting her water bottle to her lips  
  
"See? We were told to stay in ring shape, it's good fun huh?" smiled Shadow, wiping her sweating forehead  
  
"Yeah, lets try some of those chain wrestling manoeuvres" suggested Amanda, taking a swig of water quickly  
  
"Ending in that sort of rolling sunset flip? Sure" Shadow readied herself for Amanda to run at her  
  
As they finished the combination off neatly, they heard a small round of applause. When they turned towards the ramp, they saw Edge and Christian swaggering towards them.  
  
"Christian! How do I look?" whispered Amanda frantically  
  
"You've been ring training for over an hour" replied Shadow, raising an eyebrow  
  
"I reek don't I?" said Amanda, her eager look wilting  
  
"Oh yeah, and not of awesomeness" Shadow helped her to her feet "come on, lets not leave the men waiting"  
  
"Not too bad" said Christian, pushing his shades up to rest on his head "you could totally improve though"  
  
"Yeah totally, I mean with us as your trainers, you would totally rule in the ring" enthused Edge  
  
"Uh...as our trainers?" asked Shadow, looking confused  
  
"A while ago you wouldn't even consider me as your valet" put in Amanda, although unable to keep a delighted smile from her face  
  
"Babe, times change, we see your talent now" said Christian with a shrug of his shoulders "besides you totally didn't tell us you could move between the ropes"  
  
"With our awesome ability in the ring, you chicks will be the height of wrestling fashion by being by our sides" added Edge "coz having hot babes coming to ringside who can wrestle totally rules!"  
  
He and Christian shared an enthusiastic high five and turned back to the girls who leaned on the ropes looking down at them. Shadow pressed her lips together to stop herself from laughing, the guys were completely expecting them to accept after blowing Amanda off earlier. Before she could answer, Amanda spoke  
  
"You know what guys? We'll think about it," she said softly as she turned to Shadow "we'd better get back to the Commissioner's office"  
  
"No problemo, say yes whenever" called Edge as they girls got out of the ring and brushed past them to get backstage.  
  
When they were out of earshot, Shadow finally burst out laughing and grabbed Amanda to look at her  
  
"You were so cool out there, how did you not gush at them practically offering themselves on a plate like that?" she gasped  
  
"I want to be involved with them but I want to finish up what we've started first, besides, their way of offering their services totally blew chunks" replied Amanda as she pushed the door open to the locker room  
  
"Your choice, I like learning from Trish anyway, lets get going"  
  
*  
  
There was no sign of Commissioner Regal when they entered the office having showered and changed. He'd left work for them to do on his desk with an apology note saying he was currently going over some sheets with the talent. The work load for them as his assistants had gradually increased over time, leaving them in charge of all his paperwork and behind the scenes stuff which they knew would prove very useful so they did their work diligently, not complaining. Shadow switched the monitor on so they could watch the TV as they worked. Amanda began scribbling match ideas down on Regal's half finished notes he'd left them to add to while Shadow sorted through the paperwork he'd left stacked for them. It was a quiet atmosphere, broken only by the monitor's sound and occasional questions or comments they threw at each other. It was comfortable and fun, not really like work at all. Shadow glanced at the monitor then looked at it more closely, trying not to believe what she saw.  
  
"Amanda, please tell me that what I see on the monitor isn't happening" she said in a controlled voice  
  
Amanda peered at the monitor and shrugged  
  
"Sorry, but Trish is crawling around on all fours in front of Vince Mcmahon and barking, don't know what that could symbolise" she said lightly  
  
"She said she had a plan but I think for one minute it was going to be literally begging to be taken back, that's not a plan, that's desperate and degrading" groaned Shadow, putting her hands over her face  
  
"I warned you girl, she's only here for one thing and that's as much power and wealth she can get her claws into" replied Amanda, ripping a sheet of paper off the pad in front of her and handing it to Shadow "here, check these out"  
  
"OK" Shadow said distractedly, trying to focus her mind on the writing in front of her and not the TV screen.  
  
She frowned, writing a few notes on it and making a couple of alterations before handing it back to Amanda.  
  
"There you go, try that" she said  
  
When she turned back to the monitor, Trish had stripped herself down to her bra and panties. Shadow leaned forward and flicked the set off.  
  
"Sorry, I can't watch that" she sighed "she'd a friend and I don't like seeing my friends treated that way"  
  
"Then why don't you go help her?" asked Amanda, not looking up from her work  
  
"Good one, right in front of the boss who is actually doing this to satisfy his sick little mind" retorted Shadow, scooting her chair around so that she was behind the desk next to Amanda  
  
As they began writing again, the door banged open and Jericho stormed in. He looked at them with complete hatred in his clear blue eyes  
  
"The Commissioner isn't here, sorry" said Amanda briefly, not looking up from her papers  
  
"Sister, I don't want to talk to the Commissioner, I wanna talk to you two whores!" he said, pointing at them  
  
"So talk" replied Shadow, folding her arms  
  
"You interfere in any more of my matches and you'll find yourselves having do your duties from hospital"  
  
"How frightening, we carry out orders, nothing else," said Amanda with a smile  
  
"Well how about this order, stay outta my way and outta my matches or you'll be in the ring with your asses being beaten"  
  
"You don't want to challenge us Jericho because when we step between the ropes, we would be the ones beating your asses," said Shadow, never taking her eyes off him  
  
"Make it a date and it'll be the last challenge you take up" he smirked  
  
"We wouldn't want to waste our abilities on you" laughed Amanda "but we'll be happy to give you some challenges of our own, how about fighting Raven for the Hardcore title tonight?"  
  
"And when you're finished there, on Smackdown you can face our Commissioner and Kurt Angle in a Handicap Match" finished Shadow  
  
Jericho looked at them both in silent fury, they'd trapped him in a corner that he couldn't back out of it. He slammed a fist onto the desk and lowered himself to look them in the eyes  
  
"Challenges accepted baby, you get the pleasure of watching Y2J obliterate all opponents you put in my way because eventually, you'll be the ones on the line" he hissed  
  
As soon as she slammed the door behind him, Amanda and Shadow turned to each other, identical smiles on their faces  
  
"Sexy blonde Canadian!" they cried, laughing  
  
"Pity he'd got such a big head" sighed Shadow "good save by saying we couldn't face him coz we're too good"  
  
"We will be soon" insisted Amanda  
  
"Yeah, sometime soon" agreed Shadow laughing "lets go tell Regal what we've done, I've got a feeling he'll be pretty pleased"  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanks to the great people who review me, it means so much to me that you do, hope u all like this chapter as much as I do, it was great fun to write 


	10. Celebrating a good night

Disclaimer: don't own anything, except Shadow and Amanda who are creatively based on people in real life. The rest are owned by Vince Mcmahon and the WWE  
  
"Come on Raven!" Amanda said, clapping  
  
She and Shadow sat side by side in the Commissioner's office watching the match on the monitor. Regal sat beside them, concentrating hard on the action, nodding approvingly when Raven took control of the match  
  
"That Raven may dress a little scruffily but his ring style is to be commended" Regal said aloud "you see that he takes every opportunity he has and uses it as best he can with what he has, most impressive"  
  
On the screen, Raven slammed a trashcan into Jericho and pounded him with it until he lay face down on the mat. Raven bounced off the ropes and delivered a baseball slide to Jericho's face before getting a two count. They fought their way up the ramp and soon were making their way through backstage, along the corridors  
  
"Uh oh, I think they're heading for here," warned Shadow, getting up from her chair  
  
Sure enough the door was slammed open and Raven thrown through, hitting his head hard on the desk. Jericho stormed in after him followed by the referee.  
  
"Get out of my office, you bloody juvenile!" yelled Regal  
  
"Forget it, I'm here to prove to your assistants that I can get the job done" smirked Jericho  
  
As he turned around, Raven ripped Regal's framed picture of the Queen off the wall and smashed it over Jericho's head. Regal protested angrily, yelling at both wrestlers now but they ignored him, intent on their fight. Jericho kicked Raven in the gut unsteadily and threw him against the wall. As Regal began yelling at the referee to clear out of his office, Amanda and Shadow began assaulting Jericho. They began punching him as hard as they could before grounding him with a double clothesline. They threw him towards Raven who hit his Raven Effect DDT and got the pin. Regal grabbed hold of Jericho's limp dazed body and threw him out the door, following him out, yelling about being invaded by vandals. The referee handed Raven his title belt and hurried out of the door to try and separate Jericho and Regal. Shadow pushed the desk back into it's place and began trying to straighten the piles of paper on it. Amanda nudged her and motioned to Raven who was beginning to walk out of the door. Shadow raised her eyebrows and then nodded. Quickly they put the office back together and followed Raven out of the door.  
  
"Excuse me? Raven?" Shadow called, running to catch up with him  
  
He turned around, a hand to his head, his eyes full of pain  
  
"What can I do for you?" he asked, his voice had an incredible dark quality to it  
  
"We were wondering if you would help us out," said Amanda  
  
"What with?"  
  
"With our ring training, we're wrestling school pupils, we know quite a lot but we need to further our training" explained Raven  
  
"So ask one of the divas" Raven replied  
  
"We have, well...she has, she trains with Trish but Trish said to get better she'd have to train with a guy" Amanda said  
  
"Why pick me?" Raven asked softly  
  
"You're different," said Shadow simply "you don't just wrestle, you have a style of your own that makes you stand out, you know what you're doing"  
  
Raven looked at them, not blinking at all, which made them both uncomfortable.  
  
"What are your names?" he asked finally  
  
"I'm Amanda and she's Shadow" supplied Amanda  
  
"Meet me back here in fifteen minutes"  
  
He walked off abruptly without another word, leaving the two of them alone together.  
  
"One trainer hired" said Amanda, pretending to strike something off a list "I think he's the right choice, though I am having second thoughts about accepting Edge and Christian's offer"  
  
"You would" laughed Shadow "Raven can teach us so much more, he was an ECW icon, he knows how to defend himself in and out of the ring, that's important"  
  
"I know, lets go see if we can calm the Commissioner down before we come back"  
  
*  
  
When they arrived back fifteen minutes later, Raven was already there, sitting on a case by himself, dressed in his blue denim cut-offs and a dark cartoon T-shirt. He raised his head when he saw them and slowly got to his feet.  
  
"It's not going to be conventional" he said "Each day before a show, be it a house show or a televised one, I'll train you for a couple of hours, one hour in the ring and one hour out of it"  
  
"So we start out of the ring tonight?" guessed Amanda  
  
"That's right"  
  
Raven led them to a deserted area of the corridor; it was dark and cold as well. He didn't say anything for a minute just stood and watched.  
  
"One of the most important things you have to learn is how to adapt to different conditions, I'm guessing you were trained in a regular way, learning holds and throws and so on, but you also have to learn what to do when someone attacks you backstage, or if you're battling in a hardcore match and it spills out of the ring, I'm guessing you haven't learnt that"  
  
Shadow and Amanda both shook their heads. He nodded.  
  
"I want you both to lock up with me so I can test your ability, Amanda first" he ordered  
  
She walked forward and locked up with him before he powered her into a headlock. He released her suddenly and motioned for Shadow to come forward and did the same thing to her.  
  
"Good, you know how to lock up well, I'll test you further when we get to the ring later on, now answer this, why won't a lot of moves work when you fight backstage?"  
  
"Because there's no ropes or turnbuckles" answered Shadow  
  
"Right, but some will work even better because you're fighting on concrete so you have to learn which ones work and which ones don't and even have to invent some especially for hardcore or backstage brawls, try to attack me, Shadow first this time"  
  
Shadow hesitated, more than a little nervous about it. He motioned her forward so taking a deep breath, she launched herself at him, throwing hard punches. He blocked a few off then grabbed one of her fists and used it to throw her lightly into the wall. She fell back, a little dazed but not hurt  
  
"You have to learn how to use your environment, when I see a wall, I don't see something that creates a building, I see something to be used in a fight, you have to learn to think that way so that eventually if you are attacked backstage, instinct will take over"  
  
He pulled a trash can lid out from behind a pillar and held it out to them. Amanda reached for it and as soon as her finger closed around the rim, Raven pulled her in and clotheslined her to the floor with his other arm  
  
"Never trust others backstage if you know they hold a grudge or you have something they want, they'll take any opportunity they can to injure you"  
  
He helped Amanda to her feet and handed her the lid.  
  
"Take this and see if by before the show tomorrow, you're able to think of some sort of combo together using it and the wall too if you want"  
  
"Where are we going to meet tomorrow?" asked Amanda, a hand rubbing her sore neck  
  
"In the ring a couple of hours before and then we'll move backstage, see you tomorrow, work hard at that combo, I'll be able to tell if you've asked someone else"  
  
With that, he walked away. Shadow smiled a little and turned to Amanda who was staring at the lid in her hands.  
  
"I think we're going to enjoy working with him, his training will be full of surprises" Shadow commented  
  
"That's for sure," said Amanda as they began walking down the corridor.  
  
As they reached a crossroads, talking to each other, they nearly bumped into someone coming the other way. Shadow laughed when she saw who it was  
  
"Long time, no collision" she laughed  
  
Matt Hardy, still hot and sweaty in his ring attire with an arm around Lita, smiled giddily at her. Jeff appeared behind them, a gold championship belt wrapped around his waist, the biggest most unstoppable smile on his face.  
  
"So how does it feel to be tag team champions again?" asked Amanda, already knowing the answer  
  
"Fantastic!" crowed Jeff "Never thought I'd be thankful Christian inferred in one of our matches"  
  
"See, he has some good in him" said Amanda  
  
The other four looked at each other and then looked back at her with identical looks of disbelief on their faces.  
  
"What? He has, you lot just don't understand" protested Amanda  
  
"Is your friend nuts?" asked Jeff in a loud whisper, leaning closer to Shadow  
  
"Oh yeah" replied Shadow "Just like me"  
  
"You been valeting again?" asked Lita "I heard you've been causing some trouble for one Chris Jericho"  
  
"You're right, we just cost him the Hardcore title in a match against Raven when they battled their way into the Commissioner's office" answered Amanda proudly  
  
"Wouldn't want to be you when Jericho gets hold of you," said Matt, shaking his head  
  
"You're wearing a Hardyz pendant!" exclaimed Jeff suddenly, pointing at Shadow  
  
Shadow blushed, wishing she'd remembered to tuck it under her top. She tried to shrug it off  
  
"Yeah, I'm a fan but I didn't want you guys to know in case you thought I was some kind of insane groupie who'd managed to sleep her way backstage"  
  
"Which we are anyway," added Amanda, slinging an arm around her friend's shoulders "except the whole sleeping bit"  
  
"Hey, can I ask you some questions about some of the stuff we've done?" asked Matt eagerly "it'll give me some ideas of fan reaction and which direction to go in, it would be really helpful"  
  
"Tonight is a night for celebration" laughed Lita, smacking Matt playfully in the chest "But I've got an idea, do you two wanna come to a club with us? It's just that otherwise I'm stuck with these two all night, it would be good to have some girl company for a change"  
  
Shadow and Amanda looked at each other incredulously, had Lita just invited them to spend the night with her and the Hardyz at a club? They grinned at each other  
  
"Sure, that would be great!" Amanda answered "How long do we have to get ready?"  
  
"Oh, half an hour" said Matt "we've gotta shower and change too, meet in the hotel lobby then yeah?"  
  
"OK" answered Shadow, unable to stop smiling  
  
After the Hardyz and Lita disappeared, the girls grabbed hands and raced down the corridor together; they had no time to lose.  
  
*  
  
The noise in the club was incredible. It was as loud as the arena but in a different way, the arena was filled with a collective roar, here a pounding beat sounded in time with your heart or the other way around, the music filled your ears until it was all you heard. They all sat round a table, squashed in tight so they could hear each other. Lita leaned across to the girls from where she sat on Matt's lap  
  
"You two look great" she said loudly over the music  
  
"Thanks" said Shadow, smiling  
  
"Can you tell we shop together?" laughed Amanda, spreading her arms out wide  
  
They both wore tight fitting black. Shadow wore a pair of tight pants that hugged her hips but flared slightly at the bottom and a tiny sleeveless wraparound belly top, they were both decorated with spray painted orange tiger stripes wrapped around the sides and not meeting in the middle, they matched the chunks in her hair, some of which she'd plaited. Amanda wore a skirt that ended just above her knees and a one vest strap top, both with what appeared to be white dust scattered from the hemline up and around the edges of the top, she'd pulled her hair up into a ponytail, the blonde colour changing in the lights.  
  
"Did you think me and Jeff would split after the Rumble?" asked Matt  
  
"I wasn't sure, I thought you might but then you were fighting for a shot at the title so I thought you'd reconcile your differences" answered Shadow  
  
"I thought you might split on the Raw after," added Amanda  
  
"Will you stop interrogating the girls Matt?" groaned Lita "You've been asking them questions since we got here an hour ago!"  
  
"It's research" he protested, smiling  
  
"Well the research stops here" Lita said hopping off his lap and dragging him to his feet "we're gonna celebrate tonight and you're gonna dance with me"  
  
"Oh man! I hate dancing" complained Matt  
  
"Shut up, you love it" answered Lita as she pulled him into the thick of the packed club, causing them to disappear  
  
"You enjoying in the company?" asked Jeff, stretching out in the space the others had left  
  
"It's overwhelming and exhilarating" laughed Shadow "Unbelievable"  
  
"What we've always wanted to do," added Amanda "I mean, you enjoy it, right?"  
  
Before Jeff could answer, someone tapped him on the shoulder. A couple stood beside him, the guy was the one who'd got his attention with the girl standing a little behind.  
  
"My girl Christine doesn't believe that you're Jeff Hardy" he said, bending down so that Jeff could hear him  
  
Jeff smiled and shrugged, his arms held out wide  
  
"What do you think?" he asked slyly  
  
"I think I want your autograph" replied the guy laughing, handing him a piece of paper and a pen  
  
"Who to?" asked Jeff, poised to write  
  
"Mark" the guy replied  
  
Jeff scribbled with a flourish and went to hand it back to Mark but Mark shook his head and pushed it towards the girls  
  
"I want your autographs too," he said  
  
"Really?" asked Shadow, completely astonished  
  
"Sure, we think you guys are great" he said  
  
The girl came forward as they signed their names and bent down to talk to them  
  
"Why are you guys beating up a guy as hot as Chris Jericho?" she asked  
  
"You'll see, we've always got a plan" laughed Amanda, handing the paper back  
  
As the couple walked away, Jeff turned to them, smiling  
  
"First autograph" he said "weird huh?"  
  
"You're telling me" replied Shadow, shaking her head in disbelief  
  
Jeff jumped to his feet and grabbed a hand of each of them, pulling them to their feet  
  
"Time to dance guys, we're here to celebrate!" he called over his shoulder as he pulled them into the crowd  
  
"This is just too surreal" gasped Shadow as she tried not bump into anyone  
  
"Why?" asked Jeff  
  
"I'm used to seeing you on my TV screen, not talking to and dancing with you" she laughed  
  
"Well, enjoy" he replied as they reached Matt and Lita  
  
Matt, for all his complaints, was evidently enjoying himself, throwing himself about with enthusiasm. Laughing, Shadow and Amanda began dancing, determined to enjoy the unusual night they'd got themselves into, no matter how dream like it would appear in the morning  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanks to the great people who take the time to read and review, I am mega grateful (shout outs - Fallen Angel: sorry for refusing Christian, I promise Amanda will get to be with him sometime, u'll just have to wait, sorry and BizGirlCharlie: ur right, Edge, Christian and Jericho r yummy! Lol, what r OCs? Or am I being stoopid? Lol) Keep reading and writing! 


	11. One step closer

Disclaimer: don't own anything except Shadow and Amanda who are creatively based on people in real life. The rest are owned by Vince Mcmahon and the WWE  
  
"Did Raven say where we were going to meet?" asked Shadow as they walked through the corridors  
  
"Nope but I'm guessing in the ring" Amanda answered with a shrug "get any sleep last night?"  
  
"What time did we get in?" replied Shadow  
  
"Geez, sometime early this morning" Amanda said "we slept in late though which is why we did some late afternoon shopping instead of morning shopping as we'd planned before we came here"  
  
"Oh yeah, well I got enough sleep, I don't have bags under my eyes anyway, you?"  
  
"A little, not much" said Amanda "I reckon he'll be in the ring, right?"  
  
"Probably"  
  
As they neared the curtain to the ring, someone was about to rush past them but Shadow grabbed their arm. The person stopped in their tracks  
  
"Trish, how are you doing?" Shadow asked, smiling "I haven't seen you for a while, how you been?"  
  
"Good, good you know" Trish answered, tucking some hair behind an ear  
  
"I miss training with you, you gonna be free sometime to join us?"  
  
"Sorry, kinda fully booked since getting back with Vince, he's a busy man" said Trish regretfully  
  
"Yeah, what are you doing back with him? This isn't all part of your plan is it?"  
  
"Maybe" a smile appeared on Trish's face "You'll find out soon ok? I'll call you sometime, I've gotta grab some coffee for the Mcmahons"  
  
She turned and quickly walked away without a backward glance. Shadow sighed, Amanda had wisely stayed silent  
  
"Hope her being a Mcmahon errand girl is worth it" Shadow said softly  
  
"Cheer up, she can handle herself" said Amanda, attempting to lift her friend's mood  
  
"Like she did last time?" pointed out Shadow "forget about it, lets get to the ring"  
  
They walked through the curtain and down to the ring. The crew were setting up pyros and shifting great metallic structures about, yelling to each other occasionally. Some of the talent sat in the seats, talking to each other quietly, reading or just chilling out before the show. A Smackdown taping was always more relaxed then a live Raw. Raven sat on a top turnbuckle straight-backed. When the girls stepped between the ropes and stood before him, he nodded at them  
  
"Nearly late but not quite" he said  
  
"What are we working on in the ring?" asked Shadow eagerly  
  
"Whatever you think needs working on" replied Raven "you want to expand your repertoires? Well tell me what you've done and what needs working on and I'll do what I can"  
  
Amanda and Shadow looked at each other; that gave them a lot of freedom in their training. But they had a feeling that Raven would be relentless in making sure they got something right. Raven looked at them silently waiting for them to speak.  
  
"How about suplexes?" suggested Shadow "We did pretty basic stuff but I'm not strong on them"  
  
"Can you bridge?" asked Raven  
  
"Not too well" Shadow admitted  
  
"The first step is admitting you have faults," said Raven as he jumped from the turnbuckle and landed lightly in front of them "the second is putting them right"  
  
He motioned Shadow forward so that she stood eye to eye with him; it was an intimidating experience. He didn't blink, just stared, two solid circles of colour never moving. Finally he spoke  
  
"I'm gonna lock up with you and see how you wrestle on canvas, I want you to treat this as a real match, I want to see what you can do"  
  
Almost as soon as he'd said it, his arms were wrapped around her in the lock up position. Amanda quickly climbed onto the top turnbuckle where she could safely watch. Shadow moved her own arms into a lock up, using all her strength to try to out power him. It was impossible and soon enough, Raven had her in a headlock. He held her tight before releasing her, pushing her into the ropes. She bounced off and ducked a clothesline, turning and jumping into a flying clothesline, taking him down. She bounced off the ropes and dropped an elbow on him a little awkwardly. He grunted and shoved her off, stopping her pinning him. He grabbed her and scoop slammed her down, dropping to his knees to punch her hard. She kicked her feet up at him, to try and stop him. He stopped out of breath and held a hand up to stop her.  
  
"Good, you can begin to work a match, that saves me a lot of time, you do need to learn to counter more but that will come with time, now suplexes, I'm going to suplex you, just an overhead one and I then I want you to do the same to me"  
  
Shadow nodded and let him hook her leg, both them gripping a handful of the other's pants for support. He lifted her high into the air, it was a move she'd taken before many times. Waiting to slam down always made her nervous. She hit the canvas with a hard smack, knocking the wind out of her. She accepted the hand Raven offered her and got to her feet. She hooked his leg and lifted him, not holding him in the air for as long as he had her, before slamming him down. He sat up, shaking his hair out of his face.  
  
"You can deliver a decent suplex, you know when to use them?"  
  
"When the opponent is dazed and unable to stop you"  
  
"Good, hit them with the ones harder to lock on when they can't do anything about it" he affirmed "ok, we'll move to Germans now then the Northernlight and Fisherman, same thing, I'll suplex first then you copy"  
  
He put a waistlock on her and lifted her cleanly over his head, bridging when she landed. He let her go and stood with his back to her. A little nervously, she put a waist lock on him and tried to lift him, he was heavier than the girls she was used to lifting but lifting someone heavier was good, it tested her. With a burst of strength, she lifted him over her head and tried bridging, she failed miserably.  
  
"You've got to be careful, you're gonna hurt someone's neck a lot if you do it that way" Raven reprimanded her as he got to his feet "try again"  
  
She did and again she couldn't bridge, automatically letting him go when he landed. He made her keep trying until all her energy dripped away.  
  
"I can't do anymore! I suck at this" she said, exasperated  
  
"It'll come eventually, we'll do this every session until you can bridge after a German, then we'll move onto the others" he turned to Amanda "your turn, what do you want to do?"  
  
"We began doing some more high flying stuff when we left, I was just learning the hurricanranna, I'd like to try that" she said, getting off the turnbuckle  
  
"Ok, we'll lock up like I did with Shadow and then we'll go through it," said Raven  
  
Amanda went through a similar sort of mini match as Shadow, managing to duck the clothesline and hit him with a kick followed by a clothesline. She threw him into the ropes and ducked to send him over but he kicked her in the stomach and hit a DDT. He got up, leaving her to recover.  
  
"Good, same as Shadow, get on the second turnbuckle and hit me with hurricanranna"  
  
Amanda did so, managing to pull off a decent one where she didn't hurt herself. Raven got up, nodding his approval.  
  
"You've gotta really throw yourself into it, all your weight will help you nail the move, try from the top now, you done it from there before?"  
  
She nodded and climbed, waiting until he was in the right position before leaping into the air. For a split second, being in the arena, even though it was empty and there were no lights flashing, she felt like she knew how Lita felt when she did the same thing in a full arena. As soon as she nailed the move, she was on her feet, fists poised.  
  
"That was better, the higher up you are, the more momentum you have, I want you to try to reverse some moves into a hurricanranna now" Raven instructed  
  
As he said it, he grabbed her arm and threw her into the ropes. He lifted her into a slam, she twisted her legs desperately to try to pull him down but was too late, he slammed her to the mat.  
  
"Use your own momentum to push yourself into that move, just focus on getting it" he said, throwing her into the ropes again  
  
Amanda tried, but she couldn't a good enough grip with her legs to swing him down. They kept going through it again but no luck. Then just as she was getting frustrated with herself, she managed to just pull him down. Shadow applauded from the turnbuckle where she was perched.  
  
"Good, now you've gotta get more confidence so you can do that move without worrying and it's all instinctive" Raven said  
  
"Like Lita?" asked Amanda  
  
"Like Lita" Raven confirmed "Lets head backstage for the next part of the lesson"  
  
They followed him out of the ring and walked behind him respectfully through the corridors. Shadow squeezed Amanda's arm, smiling broadly at her friend. Amanda grinned ruefully and gestured to under arms  
  
"Rope burn" she said quietly  
  
"Oh how I missed that feeling" said Shadow sarcastically.  
  
Raven stopped in front of them, he had reached where he wanted to teach them. He turned back to them.  
  
"Did your homework?"  
  
"Of course" said Amanda, producing the lid  
  
"Show me then" Raven sat down on a case, arms folded  
  
Shadow stood near the wall ready, nodding. Amanda hit her over the head with the lid not too hard, then smacked it into her gut. Shadow doubled over in pain. As Amanda held the lid in front of her, getting ready to hit her again, Shadow kicked it up into her face and caught in her own hands. Amanda covered her face with her hands, shouting in pain. Shadow kicked her in the back on the knees forcing her forward and face first into the lid again. She followed it up by smashing Amanda over the head with it, forcing her to her knees. Amanda suddenly speared her to the ground then grabbed her and threw her into the wall. Shadow groaned slightly and turned around, getting to her feet. Amanda helped her up and turned back to Raven expectantly  
  
"Not bad at all, it's not going to be that pretty when you fight for real backstage, you're gonna have to learn how to hit and hit again before running"  
  
He smiled suddenly, it changed his face completely.  
  
"Good work though, I can tell you guys are fans, I want one of you to face me now with that lid"  
  
Shadow looked at Amanda; Amanda shook her head hard  
  
"Hey I was the one who got threw into the wall" protested Shadow  
  
"Fine" sighed Amanda  
  
In the end, they both ended up brawling with Raven. It was much harder work than in the ring, there they knew what they were doing mostly but here, it was all-new, starting from step one again. At the end of the hour, they were both dripping with sweat from the work out and more than a little sore from the brawling.  
  
"Next week, we're gonna go for 2x4s" he said, "eventually after using each piece you'll be able to string it all together, later"  
  
He walked off without another word. Shadow pulled her top up, her belly was shaking a little, her head felt like it was exploding. Yet she knew she would be back on Monday for more, she could see the same feeling in Amanda's eyes. They both laughed and shook their heads.  
  
"Man are we nuts!" laughed Amanda "lets go get ready for the handicap match, Regal'll want us out there, he's probably got some work for us to do anyway"  
  
*  
  
The crowd was hot that night, yelling for Jericho with all their might. Shadow pounded on the mat with all her might. Amanda yelled at Regal.  
  
"C'mon get him, flatten him!"  
  
Jericho had the annoying habit of smirking at them whenever he started winning. It was enough to make them both angry. Angle lay in a corner, exhausted after receiving a pounding and a Jericho bulldog. Regal was on the end of some hard right hands then was backdropped to the mat. When Jericho bounced off the ropes, Shadow and Amanda grabbed both his feet, bringing him slamming to the mat. The referee was immediately yelling at them over the ropes  
  
"One more from you too and you're out of here!" he yelled furiously  
  
"Don't know what you mean" replied Shadow innocently  
  
It was enough of a distraction for Angle and Regal to get some serious double-teaming in on Jericho, completely destroying him. It ended with a Regal drop and a three count. Shadow and Amanda laughed, raising their arms in the air in triumphant, nodding to each other. Angle wasn't done; he began stomping on the fallen Jericho, ignoring the referee's yells. Suddenly, Benoit ran down the ramp, his valet Angel Torres following closely behind. Benoit slid into the ring and threw Angle off Jericho, locking him into the Crippler Crossface. Angel stood on the apron, leaning almost lazily over the ropes watching, completely unconcerned, she was evidently used to seeing Benoit destroy people. Regal was stood about to order Benoit off when Jericho slammed into him from behind and put him into the Walls of Jericho  
  
"Lets go kick some ass" said Amanda  
  
"Right with you" Shadow said, sliding into the ring after her  
  
Angel whooped loudly from the apron, waving in the air as they hit Jericho in the head from behind and began beating him on the mat. They threw him into the ropes and ran at him. Suddenly, he scooped Shadow off her feet, depositing her on the outside of the ring. She lay stunned, her aches and pains amplifying. Amanda was even angrier now; she had to do something. She ran at Jericho, jumping up onto his shoulders to go for a hurricanranna. He'd seen it coming, he dropped her into a sitdown powerbomb. Apart from the excruciating pain that exploded all over her back, Amanda was aware of Jericho's satisfied smirk. That was what got to her the most, he'd beaten them.  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Cheers for the great people who review me, I love reading them (shout outs - Harmonized: u r Americanised aren't u? lol, totally! Glad u liked the Hardyz bit, there'll be more to come!!, Liz: so much u need to know! Who knows who'll the girls will get with only me, lol , Zoe: good ideas, who knows? Thanks for the suggestions and BizGirlCharlie: glad u loved the last chapter, I think it's my fave of the ones I've written for this story, the training session bit was great fun to write, maybe there will be some romance, lol) Keep reading and reviewing 


	12. A week is all that's left

Disclaimer: don't own anyone except Shadow and Amanda who I created based on people in real life. The rest are owned by Vince Mcmahon and the WWE  
  
"Out the way! She needs to get to the medics, move your asses out of the way!"  
  
Amanda could hear the voice as she felt herself being rushed through the corridors, her eyes closed. She wondered briefly why Shadow was yelling in an Australian accent before working out that it was Angel. She opened her eyes and took in the two females carrying her between them. She managed to smile at the absurdity of the situation  
  
"Well this is weird," she said in a cracked voice  
  
"Amanda! How you feeling?" asked Shadow smiling joyfully  
  
"Like my back's on fire, I forgot how painful a powerbomb could be, especially from someone as well trained as Jericho" Amanda cracked  
  
"Well honey, we're getting you to the medics right now and no protests, I know how much it hurts" chirped Angel as she pushed the medics door open and yelled "come on, the girl needs some painkillers here and some TLC"  
  
Amanda laughed as they put her on one of the makeshift beds, a couple of the medics crowded around it.  
  
"Just pump in some painkillers and I'll be fine," she said, waving a hand "tried and tested theory, right Shadow?"  
  
"Right" Shadow said "thanks for the help Angel, I couldn't have carried her without you"  
  
"No sweat" replied Angel "Any opportunity to get away from my keeper"  
  
She jerked a thumb towards the open door where the others could see Benoit leaning up against a wall scowling, looking like he was about to explode for being left waiting. Angel rolled her eyes and gave him a little wave, his scowl deepened  
  
"Boy will I pay in training tomorrow" she sighed "hey, you guys wanna join me in the gym tomorrow? Otherwise all I got is Edge and Christian to hang with and they can get a little tiring"  
  
"Not so bad" sighed Amanda "imagine working out with them, umm mmm"  
  
"OK girl, keep your mind on relaxing and not on the men" laughed Shadow  
  
"So how bout it?" asked Angel  
  
"Sure, would be good to have a work out buddy," said Shadow  
  
"Great, see you there tomorrow morning"  
  
Angel disappeared out of the door with a nod; they could hear her talking to Benoit outside, evidently needling him about his impatience. Amanda smiled; her back felt a little better now she was lying down  
  
"She's our type of girl, now help me up so we can get out of here!"  
  
"You got it" laughed Shadow  
  
*  
  
With a grunt, Shadow lifted Raven over her head and slammed him into a German suplex, bridging beautifully. She let him go and sat up, breathing hard. Her bridging had improved with practise, thanks to Raven making her go through long sets of them every training session.  
  
"Good going Shadow" commended Raven, helping her to her feet "that's two sessions in a row you've nailed them perfectly, time to move on"  
  
"Took you long enough" yelled Amanda teasingly from her post atop the corner turnbuckle  
  
"Just because you can hurricanranna brilliantly now, no need to get smug with me Manda" laughed Shadow, pointing a finger at her  
  
"Guilty" said Amanda, holding her hands up  
  
"Your Fishermans Suplex isn't too bad but needs a little work" continued Raven "and your Northernlight needs the most work"  
  
"I know" sighed Shadow "can I have a break though?"  
  
"Yes, you deserve one now, Amanda" Raven turned his attention to the blonde girl sat above him "over here, I want you to learn some powerbomb counters, maybe what happened a couple of weeks ago won't happen again, you must learn how to protect yourself from attacks like that, countering is always the best weapon"  
  
Amanda nodded and leapt down from the turnbuckle. Raven motioned her closer and as he was about to put her into the position for a powerbomb, they heard a loud voice from the ramp  
  
"I totally don't believe it! They dumped us for some other heinous loser"  
  
"Oh great" muttered Shadow under her breath "it's Blonde and Blonder"  
  
"Shut up" hissed Amanda  
  
Edge and Christian walked furiously down the ramp, looking very angry. They'd even taken their shades off to glare at the girls even more. Raven, for his part, merely took a few steps back, choosing to observe instead of partake.  
  
"We offered to train you so why are working with Bird boy?" asked Edge, gesturing to Raven who raised an eyebrow  
  
"We thought that..." began Shadow  
  
"That you guys have enough on your plate already, trying to keep the tag titles around your waists and all so we thought you'd be too busy so we got someone who was available" chattered Amanda hurriedly  
  
"Granted we're totally busy right now" conceded Christian "but you could have told us, not totally forgotten, that totally reeks!"  
  
"Sorry" offered Shadow, with a shrug before turning back to Raven "shall we continue?"  
  
"Catch you guys around?" called Amanda hopefully after the duo as they turned away  
  
They didn't answer, dissolving into mutters and gestures she couldn't make out. With a sigh, she turned around to be greeting by a boot to the gut followed by being lifted high into the air by Raven. Startled and surprised, she couldn't think of counter, causing Raven to powerbomb her easily to the mat  
  
"Never take your eyes off your opponent and always be on your guard" he reminded her as he pulled her to her feet "now lets try that again"  
  
Soon, Amanda had managed to counter using her hurricanranna or pulling him down into a pin. He nodded his approval and addressed them both  
  
"You've been doing well with the hardcore training and your bodies evidently prove that"  
  
Both Shadow and Amanda had bruises and cuts on their skin from fighting using the weapons even though they purposely didn't hit hard. They were feeling more comfortable using the weapons now, not so anxious and apprehensive, it was becoming, as Raven had told them it would, instinctive.  
  
"So I want to take a break from that and have you guys work a match, I'll be a referee when pins are made but still gonna be telling you how to improve as you fight" he continued "lets face off"  
  
The girls high fived and nodded at each other. They broke apart and crouched, ready to fight. Raven nodded to them and they immediately locked up. They'd fought each other many times before in wrestling school but that was before they were a little more learned and polished. The training had made a difference. They kept up with each other, throwing as much as they could into it, hoping to show Raven their improvements. He still yelled as they fought, pointing out sloppy manoeuvres and missed spots. Shadow managed to do a German suplex finishing in a bridge and Amanda seemed to greatly enjoy using her hurricanranna now that it came so naturally to her. It was as fun as it has always been but still as painful as before, giving them that exhilarating feeling. They couldn't help smiling as they tussled.  
  
Shadow threw Amanda into the ropes, landing a hip toss followed by a clothesline. She threw her into the corner, ramming her shoulder into Amanda's ribs before going for a ten punch. Amanda threw her off and landed a second rope leg drop, getting a two count. She pulled Shadow up into a powerbomb and landed it, getting the three count. Raven solemnly raised her hand in victory and Amanda dragged Shadow to her feet who grinned at her.  
  
"Great match girl, but I am out of breath" she gasped  
  
"Me too" laughed Amanda  
  
Suddenly there was a cheer from some of the seats and the Hardyz and Lita raced down one of aisles to stop in front of the ring. Shadow and Amanda looked at each other in astonishment; they were unaware that anyone was watching them  
  
"How long were you watching?" managed Shadow  
  
"Long enough" replied Matt laughing "we often chill in the arena before a show, more space, more relaxed when it gets crowded backstage"  
  
"Good going guys" said Lita as she leaned forward onto the ring apron "that was pretty impressive you know"  
  
"Really? Thanks" beamed Shadow, slipping her arm through Amanda's  
  
"You did good," added Jeff "who know, maybe you'll be fighting Lita soon"  
  
"Bring it on" laughed Lita, beckoning to them teasingly  
  
"Sounds good to me" replied Amanda  
  
"Hate to break it to you but we gotta go start getting ready, show starts soon and we got some planning and warming up to get done" said Matt, ever the organised leader "but we'll see you guys later, alright?"  
  
"Sure, see ya," said Shadow waving as the trio disappeared up the ramp  
  
"We better be going to," said Amanda, collecting her towel from the corner "we're in charge of the Commissioner's office since he's busy discussing business all day with Mcmahon"  
  
"Lets go"  
  
*  
  
"I now own WCW" proclaimed Shane Mcmahon proudly on the screen  
  
"Oh my God!" exclaimed Amanda jumping up "He outwitted Vince! The boss is gonna be sore, which is always good in my book"  
  
"I am so rooting for Shane in this one, at Wrestlemania? It's the young generation all the way" agreed Shadow as she sorted through some of the papers on the desk  
  
"Hey, lets phone him or something congratulating him" said Amanda excitedly "if we ever fall out with Vince, we've gotta have a back up plan by keeping Shane sweet"  
  
"Great idea, I think I got his number here" said Shadow, flicking through her personal organiser "I copied all the important ones from Regal's files, you never know when they'll come in handy"  
  
"Good going" crowed Amanda, on a high  
  
Shadow dialled the number then signalled for Amanda to join her holding the handset between them so they could both talk  
  
"Voice mail, we can leave a message" she said quietly  
  
"Hey Shane, you don't know us but we're Amanda"  
  
"And Shadow and we're Commissioner Regal's assistants and we were never happier when moments ago you announced yourself as WCW owner"  
  
"So if you ever need our services, then give us a call, we'd be happy to help with the take over" finished Amanda before giving her cell phone number and hanging up  
  
"All done" smiled Shadow "making connections, important ones too"  
  
"Great, lets head out now, I am dying for some food" groaned Amanda as they headed for the door  
  
As they walked out and started down the corridor, they heard a very familiar voice behind them, unmistakable in fact on a night when his world had come crashing down  
  
"Well well well, the Commissioner's assistants, what are their names again?"  
  
"Amanda and Shadow" Trish's voice supplied "and very talented too"  
  
They turned around to face Vince Mcmahon looked surprisingly calm in his trademark dark suit and Trish on his arm, looking beautiful in a white mini dress and white leather go-go boots. Amanda smothered a smile; they looked every inch the 'married man and his mistress'. Shadow smiled broadly and half bowed  
  
"Mr Mcmahon, it's a pleasure to meet you at last" she said  
  
"Thank you, I hear from the Commissioner that you're doing an excellent job" replied Vince  
  
"Why thank you, we hope we're doing him justice," said Amanda demurely  
  
"He assures me you are, you're getting ring trained as well I hear" boomed Vince "always good to self improve eh Trish? Maybe you should doing something like that"  
  
Trish smiled and laughed softly. Shadow arched an eyebrow; Vince didn't know how trained Trish was? Thought all she could do were catfights? Boy was he in for a surprise  
  
"If you'll excuse us sir, I'm sure you have plenty to deal with, what with Shane's announcement and all" she said  
  
"I'm not worried about my son's little plan" scoffed Vince, his voice hardening "I could have taken that half-baked organisation and made stars out of every one of them but with Shane as their leader? They'll be going straight where they were heading before, into the gutter, no ladies I am still the kingpin around here and Shane would do well to remember it"  
  
He swept past them, his mood having dropped significantly and Trish as she passed with him turned back and whispered quietly to Shadow  
  
"One week and you'll see"  
  
Shadow couldn't help smiling as her friend turned and disappeared, Trish still had a plan, she always seemed to, her plans were always devious and always got her what she wanted. Shadow couldn't wait to see what Trish had planned.  
  
"Look out, Regal alert" hissed Amanda, nudging her friend in the ribs  
  
Sure enough, Regal was bustling towards them with some papers clutched in his hands. He looked a little flustered but as smug as usual  
  
"Ah my dears, I was hoping to catch you before you departed, I wanted to just thank you for your work so far and also I think you shall be pleased to hear that I shall be facing that toe-rag Jericho at Wrestlemania for his Intercontinental belt and shall bloody beat him! I'll teach him disrespect me and hurt innocent ladies such as yourselves" he fumed  
  
"What about Trish? You had no problem slamming her and letting Vince and Steph humiliate her a while ago" thought Shadow silently but didn't voice her thoughts  
  
"It would be our pleasure to have a ringside seat for that contest Commissioner" said Amanda "for moral support and encouragement of course"  
  
"Of course" agreed Regal "Now if you'll excuse me, I must catch Mr Mcmahon before he departs with the lovely Miss Stratus"  
  
He left with a smile, walking rapidly in the direction Vince did. Shadow turned to Amanda with a sudden light in her eyes and grasped one of her friend's hands.  
  
"One week and it all happens" she said as they turned and walked off  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanks for the great guys who take the time to do so as it makes it all so worthwhile for me (shout outs - LIZ: Raven is cool isn't he? And yeah, Jericho is as nasty to them backstage as he is onscreen, he holds grudges like that! Lol, ZOE: I love adding Angel and Benoit in the story as they're my fave ff couple! Revenge for all Brits against Regal is coming soon, promise, BIZGIRLCHARLIE: glad u like me using Angel, I love using her as u've created her so well, hope u like this chapter girl!, FALLENANGEL: thanks for the great review, u say I'm the bestest writer? Ah, u makin' me blush loads girl, I just like writing, hope u like this, yes I am honoured I received ur longest reviewl lol and HARMONIZED: we're both Americanised girls, lol, so glad u like this as u r one of my best British mates and it means a lot, who knows, maybe u'll appear in it? Hope u like this chapter, luv and Complicated) Keep reading and reviewing 


	13. Wrestlemania revenge and a bit of fun!

Disclaimer: don't own anything except Shadow and Amanda who are creatively based on people in real life. The rest are owned by Vince Mcmahon and the WWE  
  
There was a distinct buzz backstage. The corridors were filled with chattering people, more than usual. Seamstresses were set up on tables around every corner, making final adjustments to clothes, cameramen were setting up and some were even filming already. Talent either was going in and out of locker rooms or stood in packs talking or walking alone. Tonight was the night for everyone. Tonight was the night of Wrestlemania  
  
"Can you feel the electricity in the air?" whispered Shadow in awe, taking everything in through wide-eyes  
  
"Totally" Amanda whispered back  
  
"You spend way too much time thinking about Christian, you're even talking like him" commented Shadow, rolling her eyes  
  
"You can never think about Christian too much" reprimanded Amanda  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Shadow stopped by one of the seamstresses and after a few quiet words, picked up two tops from the table. She handed one to Amanda who looked puzzled  
  
"They're our tops made specially for Wrestlemania" said Shadow with a smile "remember we wanted something extra for the big night?"  
  
"We did?"  
  
"Oh come one! You remember, you asked me to get a couple of tops done for tonight because we should make an effort"  
  
Shadow unfolded her's and held it out in front of her to inspect it. It was her usual Union Jack top but was a tiny halter neck belly top in the rich colours made out of some sort of glittering shiny material. Amanda's, as she unfolded her's to inspect, was the same but of course was the Stars and Stripes. She grinned at her friend  
  
"I love it! So we wear these with out tight blue jeans and sneakers right?"  
  
"Yep and these"  
  
Shadow produced two belts, they were wide black leather with THE CONNECTION in thick silver metal melded on. Amanda took one and wrapped it around her waist experimentally  
  
"You've got it all figured out huh?" she teased  
  
"It's just a small addition to make everything look good" Shadow answered  
  
They resumed walking and as they turned a corner, someone strode past them in a Wrestlemania jacket, a hard frown on their face. Shadow and Amanda didn't attempt to stop her, they were used now to Angel's kaleidoscope of moods; one minute she was cheerful and fun and the next she was vicious, nasty and calculating, a lot like Benoit. They'd heard whispers backstage that Angel was basically owned by Benoit, that in order to stay in the WWF, she'd had to sign a contract that meant she had to do all Benoit ordered her to, a prisoner effectively but allowed to valet for others though it would cost her. She had changed a lot by being with Benoit, taking on his mannerisms and ways of life without realising it.  
  
"She needs therapy" said Amanda  
  
"She needs a friend" insisted Shadow "we could help her Amanda"  
  
"She got herself into this Shadow and she needs to find her way out"  
  
"She came here not realising what this business was like and got embroiled in the intensity that she didn't know existed, I say we help her"  
  
"I say you're nuts and stop trying to meddle with people's lives! We've got other things to think about other than her, when she wants our help, she'll ask"  
  
"Fine fine" Shadow took a deep breath to calm herself down "we've got some time before the show starts, why don't we head to the locker rooms and wish some of the talent good luck?"  
  
"Now that's a good idea"  
  
*  
  
The locker room corridors were eerily silent, doors closed and hardly any sound coming from within. Everyone was concentrating and planning their attacks. The tension in that section of the building was so tangible.  
  
"Which one first?" asked Amanda  
  
"Umm...Team Xtreme?"  
  
"Sure, good call"  
  
They reached the locker room and both knocked together. The door opened and Matt appeared, looking anxious. He broke into a small smile when he saw them.  
  
"Hey, come on in" he said, standing back to make room for them  
  
It was fairly quiet inside, Jeff was lying out on the floor, going through stretches that looked kinda painful for a man to have to go through. Lita sat on a bench, scuffing her feet on the tiled floor, the waiting evidently getting to her.  
  
"Visitors" announced Matt, sitting down next to Lita  
  
Jeff lifted his head and made the gun signal with one hand to acknowledge their presence before going back to his stretches. Lita smiled and beckoned for them to sit on the bench with her and Matt.  
  
"How you guys doing? Raven getting tough on you?" she asked  
  
"He's always tough on us" laughed Shadow "but he's a good trainer, makes us do moves till we get them right"  
  
"Besides, we're here to see you guys, not talk about our training" said Amanda "I don't really want to ask if you're ready, but are you pumped up?"  
  
"Couldn't be more pumped up" replied Matt "This is our match, we own it, the Dudleyz and Edge and Christian? Mere obstacles to overcome, easily"  
  
"And I'm just back up" said Lita with a laugh "if they're in trouble or outnumbered then I'm there"  
  
"What about Rhyno? I mean, he is one strong psycho, I wouldn't want to pass him on the street let alone face him in the ring" said Shadow  
  
"Hit and run" replied Lita "that's all I gotta do, be there at the right time and make sure I'm well out the way when things start getting heavy, waiting outside the ring to pounce at any moment"  
  
"Good luck" sighed Amanda "I am sure glad Regal's match is the first on the card, gives us a chance to watch everything else, it's gonna be a hell of a show"  
  
"Sure is and we're gonna be the show stoppers" called Jeff from his position on the floor  
  
"You heard the boy, he speaks the truth" laughed Matt  
  
"Well, we better go, we've got other people to see, see you guys later?" asked Shadow, getting up  
  
"Maybe, depends what sort of state we're in," said Matt  
  
"Later" Amanda called over her shoulder as they stepped out of the room  
  
"Fancy visiting Taker?" Shadow asked  
  
"Why not? Doubt he could use the luck but it would be kinda cool"  
  
His room wasn't hard to spot with the DEADMAN INC sign on it, Amanda knocked hard and almost immediately it swung open to reveal Taker looking at them expectantly. He was obviously in the middle of getting ready, his singlet pulled down to his waist and his wet hair hanging down.  
  
"Just thought we'd wish you luck for tonight," said Amanda, trying to sound confident  
  
They were both intimidated in his presence, the way he looked at them with those pale eyes and didn't speak, just resting his massive body against the inside wall.  
  
"Well isn't that nice? I'm touched girls" his words always seemed to have a clear ring of mocking to them "Kane, some people are here to wish us good luck" he called over his shoulder  
  
Kane appeared behind him, his expression unknown beneath his mask as he took in the girls. Shadow tried not to gulp; they were both twice the size of her and about three times the weight.  
  
"Thanks" Kane's voice was nothing more than a throaty rumble "good to know we matter to the Commissioner's assistants"  
  
"How is the Princess by the way" asked Undertaker "after Kane got his hands on her"  
  
Amanda and Shadow grinned; they'd both immensely enjoyed the moment when Kane held Stephanie Mcmahon-Helmsley over a balcony, threatening to drop her unless Undertaker got his match against Triple H. Commissioner Regal had not been amused, he had been extremely angry.  
  
"I hear she's doing fine," said Shadow, trying not to laugh at the memory "that gave us a lot of laughs"  
  
"Got what I wanted" replied Undertaker beginning to go back inside "watch and you'll see that I always do"  
  
He shut the door with a click and they turned away, smiling.  
  
"He's got a great sense of humour" commented Amanda  
  
"Especially when it comes to annoying the Mcmahon" agreed Shadow with a laugh  
  
"Suppose we'd better wish our trainer good luck" said Amanda as they reached Raven's door  
  
They knocked and when he appeared, they both wished him good luck, feeling that he'd probably need it against Kane and the Big Show for the Hardcore title. He hadn't said much, thanked them and reminded them to be at training the next day. He didn't even seem worried.  
  
*  
  
The crowd was the loudest they'd ever been when Shadow and Amanda were stood at ringside. The Commissioner was in the thick of his fight with Jericho, having gripped the upper hand at that time. Shadow paced back and forth, yelling at the people in the crowd who were insulting them. Amanda was smiling and clapping Regal's moves  
  
"Both looking good," she said out of the corner of her smiling mouth  
  
"Told you these tops were special" replied Shadow as she joined Amanda in clapping  
  
They were both a little on edge, knowing that the time to make their move and finally do what they'd aimed to do was drawing near. Shadow could feel the thin folded papers moving about in her top, a constant reminder of the reality of what was going to happen. Amanda turned to her, looking more and more nervous  
  
"Ready?" she asked  
  
"Guess so" sighed Shadow  
  
The moment came. Jericho lay in a corner, distracting the referee with his complaints, no idea that he was helping the valets. They both slid into the ring and helped Regal to his feet. Suddenly they both turned and grounded Regal with a double clothesline. Shadow pulled him to his feet and gave him a German suplex not bothering to bridge. Amanda grinned and clapped her friend before racing at the staggering Regal and hurricanrannaing him down. They slipped out of the ring, leaving the confused Jericho to hit his Lionsault for the victory. They high fived and got back into the ring, grabbing a microphone on the way to address the beaten Regal  
  
"You see Commissioner, we never came to help you, we came to beat you" started Amanda, her voice laughing and mocking  
  
"We came for revenge for all my people back home who you are giving a bad name by representing us the way you do and tonight you paid for it" said Shadow triumphantly  
  
"Because tonight, not only did we cost you the Intercontinental Championship, we cost you your position as Commissioner" said Amanda  
  
"That's right, because you are looking at the new co-commissioners of the WWF" said Shadow, pulling the papers from her top and holding them  
  
They both held the microphone together and smiled at each other before speaking together  
  
"Have a nice day!"  
  
The roar as they walked up the ramp was huge and they knew it was for them.  
  
"Can you believe it?" called Shadow above the noise  
  
"Barely" replied Amanda  
  
They lifted each other's hand and grinned at the crowd before walking through the curtain. They walked quickly to the office and turned on the monitor. Shadow pulled the tie from her hair, letting it fall to her shoulders with a sigh as Amanda sat down behind the desk  
  
"We did it," she said  
  
"We sure did" Shadow's voice became serious "Thanks Amanda, I couldn't have done it without you and that's the honest truth"  
  
"No problem now sit down and watch the show" Amanda playfully ordered  
  
And they did, side by side, laughing and cheering at the action. When it came to the TLC 2 match, they tried to keep silent but couldn't help shrieking at all that happened, at how the bodies crashed and flew, how the six men just kept on going. Suddenly, there were two more bodies flying around; Spike Dudley, a fair-haired missile clad in camouflage and Rhyno, the hulking destroying Man-Beast.  
  
"Where's the back up?" yelled Amanda, slamming a fist onto the desk  
  
Almost as if she'd heard, Lita raced down to the ring and began trying to even the odds. But she was derailed by the Dudleys who dropped her with a 3D. Shadow got to her feet  
  
"You with me"  
  
It wasn't a question because she knew answer. Amanda got to her feet, flicking the monitor off as she did  
  
"I'm with you"  
  
They strode out of the office and ignored the stares they got, they knew people had seen their startling announcement and were wondering what they were up to now. They threw the curtain aside and ran down the ramp side by side. Shadow slid into the ring and whirled Bubba Ray Dudley around, beginning to throw right hands at him. He shrugged them off and clubbed her hard over the back of the neck, grounding her. Amanda had managed to grab one of Lita's feet and pulled her out of the ring to relative safety, one eye on what was happening to Shadow. Bubba Ray stared around wildly before his eyes locked onto D-Von  
  
"D-Von! Get the table!" he yelled  
  
D-Von happily complied, grabbing on from under the ring and set it up in the ring. Shadow tried to breathe, tried to block out what was happening, trying desperately to get away but Bubba had a firm grip on her hair. Amanda laid Lita down on the outside of the ring  
  
"Get a medic to her" she yelled to one of the referees  
  
She got into the ring just as Bubba lifted Shadow high into a powerbomb and hit him as hard as could with a low blow. His pain was easy to see on his face as he dropped Shadow who shook her head a little and grabbed the nearest thing she could reach; a folding chair. She scooted backwards and slammed it into Bubba's head before sliding out of the ring so that D-Von couldn't get her.  
  
"Thanks Manda" she panted as her friend dropped down beside her  
  
"No problem now lets go get Lita"  
  
Lita was still lying face down on the outside of the ring, Amanda grabbed the pink top Lita had stripped off herself on the way round. They carefully picked her up, her head rolled back; she was completely out cold. Amanda grabbed the referee  
  
"Get some medics out here dammit!" she yelled  
  
Soon, Edge and Christian's music blared and the duo knelt on the mat exhausted, clutching their belts with Rhyno at their sides. Shadow sighed, she and Amanda had been too busy helping the medics to do anything helpful although Amanda had got a sneaky hurricanranna in on D-Von. Amanda grimaced  
  
"One part of me is really happy for them but another wants to kill them"  
  
"Sounds complicated enough for me" replied Shadow "I'm not taking another step into that ring with Rhyno there, he is someone I never want to mess with"  
  
"Agreed, I'll try and help Matt out from that mess of tables he and Bubba just crashed through, I'm not sure where Jeff is" called Amanda as she moved away  
  
*  
  
A little while later, they returned to the Commissioner's office, more than a bit tired. Amanda turned the monitor on and sat down, putting her hands to her face  
  
"That was a brutal match, I never want to be involved in something like that again" she muttered through her fingers  
  
"I don't know? It was kinda fun, except for the whole nearly-going-through- the-table part" said Shadow as she sat down  
  
"You get weirder ever day" said Amanda with a smile  
  
They both turned back to the monitor, now showing the Street Fight between the Mcmahon's. Shadow sighed, she wasn't sure she wanted to see this. With Stephanie and Trish on Vince's side, she wasn't sure that Shane could do it even with Mick Foley rooting for him. Sure enough, Stephanie had pulled Vince off a table so that Shane crashed through it when intending to put Vince through with a top rope flying elbow. Trish came to ringside, pushing Linda Mcmahon in wheelchair. She quickly rushed to Vince's side, helping him up looking concerned and sultry as only she could, it was a sad sight, the young gorgeous diva helping the married business man to his feet as his wife in a drugged stupor watched through supposedly hazy eyes from her wheelchair. Suddenly Trish's face contorted in anger and she slapped Vince very hard across the face.  
  
"Her plan!" said Shadow laughing "she really did have one"  
  
Stephanie wasn't pleased and soon the divas were fighting in the ring before Trish chased Steph up the ramp and out.  
  
"Gotta hand it to her" said Amanda "she knows how to make a point!"  
  
Vince meanwhile had dragged Linda into the ring and was beating Shane down with a trashcan in front of her. It was a sad and sorry sight. But suddenly as Vince turned back to Shane again, Linda stood up and when Vince noticed, gaping in astonishment, she gave him a kick in a place that was certainly painful. After Mick had softened Vince up, Shane flew across the ring in a dropkick, delivering it to Vince who lay in the parallel corner with a trashcan pressed against him and picked up the win.  
  
"He did it" squealed Amanda, shaking her head in wonder  
  
"Younger generation" said Shadow "told you"  
  
As Shane and Linda embraced at ringside, there was a knock at the door and the Hardyz and Lita entered, bruised and bandaged. Jeff was limping and Matt had a painful grimace on his face  
  
"Shouldn't you guys be with medics?" asked Shadow worriedly  
  
"Perhaps but we're doing ok" replied Lita smiling "had something pumped in, all fixed up for the next show"  
  
"Why don't you just go to the hospital?" suggested Amanda  
  
"Nah, too easy" said Jeff "besides, that would take all night and we wanna go party to make up for tonight"  
  
"For your loss you mean," said Amanda, ever blunt  
  
The Hardyz winced at her words and Lita laughed at their expressions  
  
"Yeah, because of their loss, anyway, you wanna join us?" she asked  
  
"Sure" said Shadow "you up for it Manda?"  
  
"Always am" her friend answered  
  
"I just gotta grab someone to come with us," said Shadow "meet me here in ten, yeah?"  
  
*  
  
The door opened and Trish appeared. She smiled at Shadow.  
  
"Hey, what'd you want?" she asked softly, towelling her wet hair  
  
"We're going out with the Hardyz and Lita and I wanna know if you wanna come with us" said Shadow, gesturing to Amanda who'd come with her  
  
"I don't know, I'm not really Lita's favourite person" sighed Trish "not that I want to be"  
  
"Trish, you just slapped down the owner of the company at the industry's biggest PPV almost certainly costing him his grudge match against his son" spoke up Amanda  
  
Trish smiled widely at this and nodded  
  
"When you put it that way, I guess I do have something to celebrate, give me about ten minutes" she said, turning back to the room.  
  
Shadow smiled at Amanda who scowled a little  
  
"Alright, I suppose she's ok" she muttered grudgingly  
  
"You just don't want to admit you're wrong" teased Shadow as she took her friend's arm as they waited  
  
"You're right, I don't!"  
  
Read, enjoy, review! This'll be the last time I add a chapter for a while since I'm off to Uni tomorrow and won't be able to get to a computer for a while, sorry. Thanks to the ace people who make this all worth while - the reviewers! (shout outs - ZOE: hope there's enough Jeff for u, there will be more as I think he is fine! There will be more revenge I promise, BIZGIRLCHARLIE: oops, I did make Angel too nice didn't I? Hope this chapter makes up for it a little, I love writing Raven because he's so dark and depressed, a great foil for Edge and Christian! Keep reading and FALLENANGEL: careful about the drooling there girl, lol! They will be more E&C so don't worry, lol) Keep reading people, it's only just starting! 


	14. Raw is War

Disclaimer: don't own anything except Shadow and Amanda who are creatively based on people in real life. The rest are owned by Vince Mcmahon and the WWE  
  
The sign on the door no longer read "Commissioner Regal". It now said "The Connection: Co-Commissioners" in black handwriting script with one flag pinned above it - the Stars and Stripes and one flag pinned below - the Union Jack. The mood inside was joyful. Amanda grabbed a handful of papers and threw them into the air. Shadow laughed as her friend held her arms out wide as the papers fluttered to the ground  
  
"First Raw as Co-Commissioners" Amanda said, a happy smile on her face  
  
"How sweet does that sound?" said Shadow, bending to pick up the papers from the floor and restore them to the desk  
  
"Very sweet" agreed Amanda "and the fun has only just begun"  
  
"You said it"  
  
As Shadow put the papers on the desk, there was a knock at the door and Michael Cole entered with a camera and soundman.  
  
"I was hoping I could catch you guys before the show to tape an interview for tonight?" he asked  
  
"Sure, go ahead" said Shadow  
  
She and Amanda sat down at the desk as the mini crew got ready.  
  
"Shadow, Amanda, last night you revealed yourselves as the federation's newest commissioners, why did you decide to get rid of Regal in the way you did after claiming to come to the federation to get him respect?" Michael asked then pointed the microphone at them  
  
"We never came to get him respect, we came to restore respect to my country" spat Shadow "I asked my friend Amanda here to help me out and she was more than happy to, we wanted to take away something from Regal that he valued and we did - his position as Commissioner"  
  
"What will you do if Regal decides to get retribution?"  
  
"We'll take care of him" replied Amanda "after all, we are the ones who hold the powers now, he should be the one fearing us, not the other way round"  
  
"And what plans have you got for tonight's show, your first one as Commissioners?"  
  
"Who knows? But I'll tell you this, we're gonna inject a little fun and unpredictability into this show and we're gonna enjoy it" said Shadow gleefully  
  
"Thanks for that" said Michael as the camera light went off "we'll use that during the show tonight"  
  
"Anytime" said Amanda as they exited  
  
"Okay, what matches do we have?" asked Shadow, all business as she began sorting through the paper stacks on their desk  
  
"Well, we have a lot to work with after Wrestlemania" began Amanda "Austin and Mcmahon is going to present some very interesting opportunities for some great matches, I've got something special in mind for Austin and The Rock for tonight"  
  
"Really? Do tell"  
  
As Amanda began speaking again, the door opened and a radiant Trish strolled in, all smiles. She was dressed in a tiny tight black leather skirt, a low cut scoop necked black top, black leather platform go-go boots and of course, a black leather ankle length coat and matching cowboy hat. A typical Trish outfit.  
  
"Hey guys" she called cheerfully  
  
"Someone is still happy after yesterday" teased Shadow as Trish sat down in a chair in the corner  
  
"Sure am, the more I think about it, the more proud I am of myself" Trish said "there's not many women who'd walk away from a man who gave them diamond earrings and a mink coat but I did it"  
  
"You sure did" said Shadow "you want to hang out here for a while?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm getting mixed reactions backstage, some of them are treating me like dirt because of how I treated Vince and went about snaring him while others think I'm a queen" Trish said breezily  
  
"Well, it'll be good to have your company, we're going to train in a about ten minutes, you want to join us?" asked Shadow  
  
"Good idea, I could do with kicking some ass" said Trish with a laugh  
  
"Well it won't be mine" countered Amanda as she scribbled something down  
  
Just then, Regal stormed in without bothering to knock, a look of fury on his face. Shadow and Amanda looked at each other smiling, this was a moment they were going to savour. They turned their most innocent expressions towards him  
  
"Can we help you?" asked Amanda  
  
"Yes you bloody can! I am the Commissioner so stop this ridiculous nonsense and get out of my office!" Regal yelled  
  
"Erm...no, you're in our office and if you're going to be rude, you're not going to get a match" said Shadow  
  
"You can't do this, you haven't the power, I'm the Commissioner!" Regal fumed  
  
"We have the papers Regal" said Amanda pushing them towards him for him to inspect "they tell you everything you need to know, we were your filing clerks for a reason, we know everything there is to know about the legal binding documents in that cabinet and by legal right, we are the new commissioners"  
  
"And if you're real nice, we'll give you a worthy opponent" said Shadow sweetly  
  
Regal fervently read the papers then shoved them back towards the girls in disgust  
  
"You bloody tarts! you can't do this to me, I'm the Commissioner"  
  
"Were Regal, the word is were" corrected Amanda "now if you'll please leave, we have work to do before the show"  
  
"Oh wait, I have a great idea" said Shadow suddenly "perfect matches"  
  
"Well..?" asked Amanda  
  
"He can face Benoit, a more than worthy and painful opponent" she said, pointing to Regal and talking as though he wasn't there "and Jericho can face Angle, it's perfect!"  
  
"Good call" said Amanda with a grin as she quickly wrote them down on her list "there you go Regal; a great opponent who more than matches up to you so be a good boy and leave"  
  
Regal looked as though he was going to explode but finally swung around and stormed out of the door. As soon as the door closed, Trish burst in giggles, she'd been silent during the conversation and now was beside herself with laughter  
  
"You guys handled him well, he has no way out of that one" she gasped  
  
"Thanks" said Amanda, looking up from her list to flash a smile briefly  
  
As the office returned to relative comfortable silence, the door opened again and Shadow bit back a groan, who was it this time coming to disturb their work and peace? She got her answer, it was Ivory, the recently ex- Women's Champion. She glared at the two women sat behind the desk, hands on her hips until with a sigh, Shadow spoke  
  
"What do you want?" she asked wearily  
  
"You two should be ashamed of yourselves! Costing the good commissioner his match, he was respectable and understood our teachings" preached Ivory loudly "now, we have you two females, who dressed so provocatively last night and made a spectacle of yourselves"  
  
"So what do you suggest we do?" asked Amanda  
  
"You should do the honourable thing" replied Ivory "you should step down as commissioners, give the Commissioner Regal his rightful job back and stop exposing yourself so liberally"  
  
"Hi Ivory" said Trish sweetly  
  
Ivory turned, noticing her for the first time and glared at her venomously  
  
"And stop associating yourselves with such brazen hussies as Miss Stratus" she added  
  
"What's wrong with my outfit?" asked Trish before dropping her voice to a loud innocent whisper "do you think it reveals that I'm a woman?"  
  
Amanda tried hard not to laugh; Trish's gorgeous outfit revealed a lot of flesh and made the most of her beautiful curvy figure.  
  
"Yes it does, you should be ashamed of yourself" snapped Ivory "demeaning yourself in such a manner"  
  
"I tell you what Ivory" said Amanda "I'll face you in the ring tonight and then we'll see who's side is right, OK?"  
  
"Challenge accepted" said Ivory triumphantly "you will see the light today and your lives will be made better because of it"  
  
"What a headcase" remarked Shadow after Ivory had stalked out of the room "but good call challenging her, I'll valet for you"  
  
"Great, thanks, I hope all my training pulls through" said Amanda  
  
"You'll do great" reassured Shadow "you've worked hard girl and you'll give Ivory a beating she won't forget, hey Trish do you want a match tonight?" she turned to the quiet blonde figure  
  
"Yeah, why not? Give me Lita" said Trish, her eyes lighting up at the thought  
  
"Can't you two get along?" groaned Shadow "no matter how cliched the idea is, being friends with people is considered civilised"  
  
"I whipped her with a leather belt" said Trish matter-of-factly "I pushed her off a ladder so that she crashed through a table, I hurt her in more ways than you can count on your fingers and she did the same to me, I doubt that rift is going to heal, we're far from civilised so for the moment we are happy not trusting or liking each other"  
  
"You were OK when we went out last night" pointed out Shadow  
  
"We ignored each other" replied Trish "standard practise, it's either that or we insult each other or fight"  
  
"But can't you just...."  
  
"Stop trying to change the world Shadow" interrupted Amanda, cutting her off "it's between her and Lita, we can't do anything about it, they've gotta sort it out"  
  
"I know" said Shadow as she checked her watch "c'mon, we've gotta go get ready for training"  
  
*  
  
"Trish, meet our trainer" announced Amanda as she stepped between the ropes into the ring where Raven stood  
  
"Raven?" said Trish surprised, her eyes widening "he's certainly not a conventional choice"  
  
"That's the idea" replied Shadow as she climbed into the ring "it'll make our ring style different and unorthodox, dangerous assets to have in the ring"  
  
"and helpful ones too" added Amanda  
  
Raven stood looking at them, taking everything in through his clear eyes. They were used to him doing this by now but it was still a little creepy to have these moments of silence throughout their training. Finally, he spoke  
  
"From now on, we'll be working on matches, how you work them and how to improve, then we'll move on to how to use everything around the ring, use your environment as a weapon and finally onto hardcore matches"  
  
"I have my first TV match tonight" said Amanda, smiling broadly "so can I have a little extra work, if that's ok with Shadow"  
  
"Sure is" her friend replied  
  
"You get equal work" atoned Raven "whether you have a match or are doing commissioner work for the night, no one gets special privileges regardless"  
  
The girls nodded at his words, deciding it was futile to argue. Raven never got angry or mad, he would stand and talk in that dark distinctive voice rationally. He reserved all his anger and resentment for the ring and then and only then did he let it fly. In the silence, a voice piped up from ringside  
  
"I'll face either of them in training if you want, it'll give them a different style to work with" offered Trish "I've got a match tonight too so I could do with the work"  
  
Raven nodded silently and moved to sit on the top turnbuckle  
  
"Amanda, you face Trish first and Shadow, you be the referee, then Amanda swap with Shadow then Trish swap with Amanda, I'll tell you what went wrong or was sloppy, if moves need working on then we work on them, begin"  
  
*  
  
Shadow pounded the mat hard as Ivory backdropped Amanda. The match was fast and they were both giving everything they had. Shadow's heart was beating very fast, almost as if she was in the ring with Amanda, she certainly felt as if she was experiencing it.  
  
"C'mon Manda!" she yelled  
  
She began clapping and the crowd picked it up, soon the clapping got faster. Amanda got to her feet and received several right hands from Ivory. She tried to fight back but Ivory threw her into the ropes, as she reached Ivory and was lifted up into a backbreaker, she used her momentum and turned it into a hurricanrana. She back bodydropped Ivory and then went to the second turnbuckle. But Ivory was sat on the ground and was complaining to the referee about something. Suddenly, Shadow saw a flash of white and Val Venis and Bull Buchanan were up on the apron. Bull threw Amanda to the mat and held her there as Val hit her with his Money Shot. Shadow raced around and grabbed Val's legs under the bottom rope, pulling him to the mat and dragging him out of the ring. She slammed his face onto the apron then ducked as Bull swung a punch at her. Quickly, she raced around the ring back to the safer side. Meanwhile in the ring, Ivory hit her Poison Ivory Facebuster for the three count. Shadow got up onto the apron furious  
  
"Come on ref, didn't you see what happened man?" she began complaining loudly  
  
The ref wasn't listening, he was checking on Amanda. As Shadow began stepping through the ropes, she felt a hand grab her foot and powerfully pull her off the apron and cleanly onto the floor. The two Right to Censor cohorts stood over her, smirking. Staying huddled for a moment, she then leapt suddenly into a spear, taking down Bull. Val grabbed her by her hair before she could begin punching and scoop slammed her onto the outside. Pain roared through her back, her face contorted in response. She could hear Amanda yelling her name. Suddenly Amanda threw herself off the apron and into a crossbody onto Val. She dragged him to his feet, kicked him in the gut and gave him a DDT  
  
"That'll keep you done for a while" she muttered, trying to ignore the pain and numbness she could feel in her head  
  
She turned to her friend who was trying to stand up unsuccessfully. She quickly grabbed her under the arms and hauled her to her feet, slinging one of Shadow's arms around her shoulders  
  
"Doing ok?" she asked softly  
  
"Yeah wonderful" cracked Shadow  
  
As they began to make their stumbling way towards the ramp, someone clubbed them both in the back. Bull grabbed Amanda and threw her into the steel steps without a thought and began stomping on her. Shadow tried to crawl away but different hands suddenly grabbed her and threw her into the crowd barrier, her back screaming. Those hands turned her around so that she was draped over the barrier, her back to the ring and began punching and kicking her back. She began yelling, trying to fight them off. Suddenly, they stopped and she felt herself slammed to the floor. She saw a suited figure move away, she knew that smug smirk. Regal had got retribution. She could hear Amanda's pained moans. Shadow crawled over to where her friend was and used the apron to pull herself up. Her body felt as though it was splintered into many different pieces. Amanda looked up at her friend, feeling as though she'd been stretched and battered in equal measure. Shadow carefully helped her to her feet, putting one of Amanda's arms around her shoulders  
  
"Shall we try this again?" she asked with a tiny smile through the pain  
  
"Yeah why not? You know what this means?" asked Amanda, her eyes burning  
  
"Yes"  
  
They looked at each other in silence before speaking together with the same hard determined expressions on their faces  
  
"This means war"  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanks to the great people who stuck around and were willing to wait for my next chapter, hope u guys like it, I'm so grateful for the reviews (shout outs - ZOE: there will be more Hardyz I promise but I don't want to make it a Hardyz fic! Lol keep reading girl, LIZ: so many questions my friend, they may be answered or maybe not! You'll just have to keep reading, lol, BIZGIRLCHARLIE: glad that u think my girls are cool, I think so too, can't wait to read more 'flying free'! and HARMONIZED: My 1000 miles friend! Thanks for the compliments and as I said, more Hardyz to come, hope 'Blurred' is coming along well as I can't wait to read it!) Keep reading and reviewing 


	15. Card cases

Disclaimer: don't own anything except Shadow and Amanda who I creatively based on people in real life. The rest are owned by the WWE and Vince Mcmahon  
  
"Geez, that ice feels cold! Good though" commented Amanda as she held an ice pack to her throbbing head  
  
"With you on that one" said Shadow, holding ice to her back  
  
"You guys need a plan" decided Trish as she sat and watched them "you need a way to keep Regal out of your business for good"  
  
"Any ideas then send them our way" cracked Amanda  
  
"How was your match anyway Trish?" asked Shadow, shifting her position in the chair  
  
Trish scowled, her pretty facial features darkening for a moment or two as she glowered. Then she dismissed the question with a wave of her hand. Shadow looked at Trish amused, though she'd swapped her skirt for a pair of stretchy black hot-pants she was the same Trish she was a couple of hours ago except for the fact that by the look of it, she'd lost.  
  
"You can't always win against her" tried Amanda helpfully  
  
"I never seem to ever" growled Trish, it was evidently a sore spot with her  
  
"Anything we can do?" asked Shadow  
  
"Just don't mention her, we'll end it sometime but right now, she's a waste of perfectly good space" replied Trish, flicking her hair over her shoulder  
  
"Whatever you say" said Amanda, hiding a smile  
  
"You've got to find a way to beat Regal" began Trish suddenly, swiftly changing the subject "there's a way, after all, you do hold the power"  
  
"Just as you've got to find a way to beat Lita" countered Amanda, teasing her  
  
Trish scowled again and got up. She swung open the door to find Lita stood there, a fist lifted to knock the now non existent door that had been in front of her, a surprised look on her face. She smiled when she saw who it was and moved out of the way with a flourish to allow Trish to exit. Trish glared at her for a moment before turning back to the others, waved and then disappeared. Still smiling, Lita entered the office.  
  
"Hey guys, what was up with the bimbo?"  
  
"She's mad you beat her" replied Amanda  
  
"She should have got used to it by now" retorted Lita "anyway, I'm here for a match request for Matt, he wants a title shot"  
  
"Which one?" asked Shadow, dropping the ice pack onto the desk and grabbing a sheet of paper and a pen  
  
"Any, he isn't picky, oh except the Light Heavyweight"  
  
"OK, lets see what we can do"  
  
*  
  
"Have you seen Shane?"  
  
"No, is he here? Oh my God, Shane's here!"  
  
"Shit, I hope Vince doesn't find out"  
  
Backstage was buzzing, everyone was excited. A certain visitor had been spotted talking to talent, shaking hands and pitching ideas. That visitor was Shane Mcmahon, owner of WCW. Everyone wanted a piece of the action, either wanting to convince Shane that they would be a good addition to WCW or loudly voice their disapproval to him.  
  
"We can't be involved" stated Amanda "we're the Commissioners, we can't neglect our duties"  
  
"So? Don't you think it would be cool to be part of WCW?" asked Shadow "it would be real fun, haven't you seen the talent in that organisation?"  
  
"Yeah but that isn't a reason to jump"  
  
"Oh whatever, if Christian was in WCW, you'd jump in a second"  
  
"Would not"  
  
"Would too"  
  
"Would n..yeah, guess I would, wouldn't I?"  
  
"A slave to the sexy blonde Canadians"  
  
"Damn right"  
  
"I still think it would be great to go to WCW"  
  
"C'mon, look at these saps who are throwing themselves in Shane in hope that he'll pick them, it's stupid! We've got great jobs here, we're in the perfect position to destroy Regal and we've got a few friends here"  
  
"Yeah, you're right"  
  
"I know, now who's Regal gonna get tonight?"  
  
"Ummm, oh I know! How about someone like Big Show?"  
  
"I like your way of thinking"  
  
"Thanks, who're you facing tonight?"  
  
"Ivory again, Raven thinks I should face her to remedy the mistakes I made when I faced her last, I did make mistakes apparently, how about you?"  
  
"I've got Jacqueline"  
  
"What did you do wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, Raven says I should face someone who's better than me to help me improve and Jackie is certainly better than me"  
  
"You got that right, did we give Raven anything tonight?"  
  
"Set up a little Hardcore Battle Royal to make things interesting"  
  
"Great, now lets go wade through these Shane Mcmahon groupies to get to our locker room"  
  
*  
  
A wad of paper bounced off the rim of the bin, rolling away to join the other clumps of paper that dotted the floor around it. Amanda crossed through something on her paper then sat back with a sigh, taking a swig of Coke.  
  
"This card is looking shaky" she commented  
  
"I know, how long is it till Backlash?" asked Shadow, not looking up as she scribbled  
  
"Two weeks and we have a couple of matches"  
  
"Man, there has got to be someway we can..."  
  
Shadow didn't finish her sentence as Undertaker and Kane entered the office with a slam of the door. They silently walked up to the desk, their intimidating figures leaving the girls in darkness. Undertaker pulled his shades up onto his head and smiled at them  
  
"Word is that you two are the Commissioners" he said softly  
  
"That word would be right" replied Shadow, trying not to show her nervousness  
  
"Well then you two are the girls we've come to see because me and Kane? We want our chance at Austin and Hunter, that joke known as the Two Man Power Trip, now Mcmahon won't give it to us, he's afraid of what we'll do to them which he should be but you two can do something"  
  
"Well we can't override Mr Mcmahon" mused Amanda "but we can make a match for you guys so that you earn that match"  
  
"How about they face the tag team champions Edge and Christian? If you guys win then you've more than earned your shot at Austin and Hunter and then by two weeks Sunday? You'll have shut them up" said Shadow  
  
"Sounds good" rumbled Kane  
  
"So it does" replied Undertaker "Pleasure doing business with you"  
  
"If you want to do anymore damage then Regal thinks he's still the Commissioner and threatening him would really get under Mcmahon's skin" suggested Amanda evilly  
  
Undertaker smiled and pulled his shades down to cover his eyes  
  
"I like your style" he said  
  
He and Kane turned and walked out of the room. Shadow grinned at her friend.  
  
"Sorry I had to sacrifice Christian but I think it's for the greater good"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
*  
  
"You won't believe what's happening" said Shadow with a laugh "the so- called Commissioner Regal is making matches for Backlash out before a match"  
  
"What matches are they?" asked Amanda, sitting down beside her friend  
  
"He's going to face Jericho in a Duchess of Queensbury Rules Match whatever the hell that is and he wants to put Angle against Benoit in an Ultimate Submission match"  
  
"Sounds good, shall we?"  
  
"We shall, grab a crew from the corridor"  
  
Amanda stuck her head out the door and beckoned for a crew to come in.  
  
"Feed us out live to the ovaltron will you?" she asked  
  
"Got it" answered the cameraman  
  
The girls sat down next to each other and stared straight into the camera  
  
"Hold it Regal!" Amanda ordered "who gave you the right to make matches?"  
  
Regal turned in surprise at her voice and scowled in disgust at their image on the ovaltron as the crowd cheered  
  
"Mr Mcmahon did" he replied, puffing with his own importance  
  
"Pity, we took that away at Wrestlemania" countered Shadow "but your Backlash matches are a good idea, if Jericho and Benoit don't have any problems with those matches then we're more than happy to make them"  
  
In the ring, Benoit and Jericho nodded, evidently having no problem at all with the matches. On the outside of the ring, Angel clapped her approval, she liked the idea as well.  
  
"Well then, you have your match, oh and Regal? Try anything like that again and you're in trouble OK? Bye" Amanda said, waving at the screen  
  
Before Regal could answer, their image disappeared from the screen, leaving him yelling at his own image. He was not pleased at this besmirchment but he had got his matches which was fine with him.  
  
*  
  
"I won the title! I won the title!"  
  
They heard Matt before they saw him, making his way up the corridor jubilantly. Shadow laughed as he burst into the office, sweating and bare- chested, Lita on one arm and the European title hooked over the other. Jeff bounced in behind them.  
  
"Happy are we?" asked Amanda grinning  
  
"Couldn't be better" laughed Matt "I got a title baby!"  
  
"You sure have" laughed Lita giddily  
  
"High on life?" guessed Shadow  
  
"Nah, victory" answered Jeff, wincing slightly at his sore back from where Perry Saturn had slammed him into the steel steps "anyhow, you guys up for a night out?"  
  
"Again? Don't you lot sleep?" asked Shadow, shaking her head  
  
"Not much" shrugged Jeff as Matt began kissing Lita  
  
"Hey break it up here" said Amanda playfully pulling Lita away "it's a family show and I don't want to lose my lunch"  
  
"Your office, your rules I guess" replied Matt with a laugh  
  
"You up for a night out anyway?" asked Lita  
  
"Sure, we'll come in a few minutes, meet you out in the car lot" replied Amanda  
  
After Team Xtreme left chattering, Shadow and Amanda began clearing the office up.  
  
"Do you think he should defend at Backlash?" asked Shadow  
  
"Who Matt? Might be an idea"  
  
"How about Raven? I bet he'd like that, it could be a sort of way of saying thank you for the training"  
  
"Good one but I think it should be Eddie, I think it would be more entertaining"  
  
"OK, Matt and Eddie it is"  
  
"Oh wait, I think Regal's got an idea" said Amanda, gesturing to the monitor  
  
Sure enough on screen, Regal was talking to Christian who was convincing Regal to let him have a shot at the European title. Regal thought it was a good idea, saying it would definitely happen. He also decided that Raven and Rhyno would fight for the Hardcore title.  
  
"I've had enough of this" growled Shadow  
  
She snatched up the phone and dialled a number. On screen, a phone rang. Regal picked it up and almost immediately held it away from his ear from the yelling.  
  
"Yes I know what you said Miss Shadow.....well I think he deserves a title shot.....oh really?...do you not think that a triple threat involving Mr Hardy, Mr Guerrero and young Christian here would be beneficial to the card?"  
  
Shadow covered the mouth piece and looked at Amanda who nodded silently.  
  
"Oh you do?...how pleasant to see that we can come to an agreement....and the Hardcore match?....good good....yes, good day to you as well..."  
  
The handset crashed down into it's cradle.  
  
"Matt and Raven'll win" said Amanda  
  
"I know, I just hate it when Regal acts like he knows everything and can do whatever the hell he likes"  
  
"Don't worry, come Backlash? We'll make sure he loses, anyway I have an idea for our main event but I doubt I can put it into effect since Mcmahon would never let it go through so we have one more phone call to make before we go party"  
  
"Yeah, who to?"  
  
"You got all the important numbers right?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Then get dialling because we are gonna talk to Linda Mcmahon"  
  
  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanks to the guys who make this worthwhile - the reviewers (especially Liz, Zoe, Female Phenom, Harmonized and BizGirlCharlie - I love u all, lol) Keep reading and reviewing! 


	16. Feel the Backlash

Disclaimer: don't own anything except Shadow and Amanda who I creatively based on people in real life. The rest are owned by Vince Mcmahon and the WWE  
  
"Do you think Vince'll know it was us?" asked Shadow, giggling a little  
  
"Nah, he has no idea, he thinks it's just another of Linda's demands" replied Amanda  
  
"Stroke of genius by the way, all three titles on the line, great way to bring the Two Man Power Trip down" complimented Shadow as they got to the office  
  
"Well tonight's the night, I just hope it works"  
  
"Sure it will, Taker and Kane own them, they had those belts in their grasp on Smackdown"  
  
"I don't know, Kane's arm ain't so good right now" sighed Amanda as she sat down  
  
Shadow smiled a little at her friend's worried expression; it was usually the other way around, Shadow worrying and Amanda trying to cheer her up. She pulled the blind up on the window, the rain was lashing down but there were already people queuing to get in, their raincoats soaked through but they were still smiling as they chattered. That buzz was back, that PPV buzz that got everyone inside and outside the building excited because they all knew that everything would go up a gear and everyone would give everything they had to win. That's why there was a buzz.  
  
"Oh, I got the tops this time" Amanda said suddenly  
  
"Tops? Planning some run ins are we?" asked Shadow, turning back to the desk  
  
"I've got something I want to do anyway"  
  
Shadow raised an eyebrow as Amanda threw her a glittering cloth. She shook it out to find it was a one strap Union Jack glitter top. She held it up against her chest experimentally. Amanda held her own one up, identical in Stars and Stripes  
  
"Very nice" said Shadow with a smile "what did you mean, you've got something you want to do tonight?"  
  
"I'm gonna be Raven's valet" said Amanda, breaking into a grin  
  
"No way, did he ask you?"  
  
"Well when we trained on Thursday I asked him how he was feeling about the match and he said that he was looking forward to fighting Rhyno again and I asked him if he wanted some ringside help and he kinda looked at me in that funny way and said sure so he's gonna come find me in a few minutes, in fact, I'd better change"  
  
Shadow watched in amusement as Amanda flew out of the room. Everytime they thought they couldn't get more excited or surprised, they did and they were. It was what being in the WWE was all about. As she sat down at the desk to start preparing the Raw card, the phone rang. Shadow frowned, no one usually phoned at this time, it was too early. Shrugging, she picked it up.  
  
"Hello?..........hey Lita...Yeah, we're here all night, well Amanda's gonna valet for Raven...I know, kinda dangerous but she can handle it.......watch Matt's match? Sure, where will you guys be?........................ok, will do, see ya...."  
  
As she dropped the phone back into it's cradle, Amanda rushed back into the room, flushed with excitement. She did a quick twirl  
  
"How do I look?" she asked breathlessly  
  
Shadow cocked her head playfully to one side as she checked her friend's appearance; one strap top, tight black jeans, brightly painted sneakers, hair pulled up into a knot at the base of her neck, The Connection black leather belt.  
  
"Fab, honestly, you look brilliant" Shadow said  
  
"Really? Thanks, you go get changed now" "Ok, oh Lita rang, she wanted to know if we wanted to watch Matt's match with her, I said we would, we're meeting in their locker room"  
  
"Great"  
  
Amanda tapped her foot impatiently, she didn't know why she was so hyped up about valeting for Raven. Probably because there was that element of danger, it was after all a Hardcore Championship Match against Rhyno, am extremely brutal opponent. She knew she'd have to be careful out there and she knew that Raven was taking a chance allowing her out there. She felt privileged. The door slammed open and Shadow appeared in the same clothes as Amanda, her hair divided into sections and plaited.  
  
"Looking good" Amanda called, putting her fingers to her lips to whistle.  
  
"Why thank you"  
  
Shadow took a mock bow and grinned, high fiving Amanda. They could see the excitement in each other's eyes, they were at their first PPV as Co- Commissioners, it was going to fun. There was a knock at the door and Raven appeared.  
  
"I've set up an interview with the Coach now" he said  
  
"How come?" asked Amanda  
  
"Everything should happen for a reason and you suddenly appearing as my valet should have a reason, hence the interview"  
  
He disappeared from the room without another word, evidently expecting Amanda to follow.  
  
"Good luck girl, it ain't long now, the Dudleyz are just about to start their match" said Shadow "I'll be watching you"  
  
Amanda gave a thumbs up and rushed from the room to catch up with Raven. She found him sat on an anvil case, the Coach and the mini crew standing ready. She flashed them a quick smile and stood in front of the case, leaning back against it. The light on the camera went on.  
  
"Raven, tonight you face an old friend if you will from ECW Rhyno, what are your thoughts?" asked the Coach  
  
"I know I can win" replied Raven simply "we've faced each other before and tonight will be no different when I defeat him and reclaim what is mine; the Hardcore title"  
  
"Co-Commissioner Amanda, I understand that you will be valeting for Raven"  
  
"That's right Coach, I believe in all the members of this roster, Raven is a hell of a talent and I want to be the one to elevate him, lending my ringside talent is one way" she said  
  
Raven got off the case and Amanda followed him off, leaving the crew and the Coach behind. Raven walked quickly with a purpose, not looking either way, just walking  
  
"Worried?" asked Amanda quietly  
  
"I don't have to be" replied Raven, a rare smile flickering across his face so briefly that Amanda wasn't sure if she'd seen it at all *  
  
Amanda could feel her heart quickening. Anyone one's heart would quicken if they were in the middle of this carnage. Her throat felt sore and raw from yelling and her hands stung from clapping and pounding the mat. Raven was stumbling about near the announce table as Rhyno set a chair up and put Raven on it. He pulled the steps out and readied himself for a run up. Amanda clasped her hands together, she hoped with all her might that somehow Raven knew what he was doing. He did. When Rhyno's hulking heavy form left the steps, Raven leapt off the chair, leaving Rhyno to plummet painfully into it. Amanda punched the air and clapped him hard. She hadn't had to do much yet; she guess that Raven just wanted some extra security that he'd win though it had been a pretty even contest so far.  
  
Suddenly Raven whipped Raven into the announce table and began stomping on him. Amanda raced around the ring and grabbed the crumpled steel chair. The ref, holding the title belt, looked worriedly at her as she readied herself. Bam! She smacked Rhyno over the head with it as hard as she could. He stumbled then looked up at her through crazy staring eyes and she knew she'd made a mistake. You couldn't take Rhyno down with one steel chair shot. She backed away, Rhyno moved forward, ripping the chair from her grasp and throwing it to the ground. Then he crouched, waited a second and ran. He was going for a Gore. At the last moment, Amanda moved and Rhyno went shoulder first into the ringpost which Amanda had backed up against. She took a deep breath, realising that she was shaking. She quickly went to Raven's side, where he sat exhausted against the announce table and grabbed one of his arms, hauling him to his feet.  
  
"C'mon, win!" she hissed  
  
He didn't need any encouragement. He grabbed a Stop sign and began smashing it over Rhyno's head as he stumbled towards the ramp. Amanda followed at a safe distance, then she got an idea. She got up onto the crowd barrier and stood tall, drinking in the cheers of the crowd. She cupped her hands over her mouth, hoping that Raven would hear as he was lost in that zone where pain didn't exist but championship gold did as he battered Rhyno with a piece of the stage.  
  
"Stand clear!"  
  
She threw herself through the air, landing a crossbody on Rhyno and as he stood up, she and Raven hit a double clothesline on him. She got a few shots in with a piece of the ramp before patting Raven on the back and retreating to ringside where she could watch. She lifted the ring cloth and searched underneath for something to use. She pulled a steel trashcan out and held it up where people could see it; it was a favourite in hardcore matches. The tide has turned and Rhyno was now battering Raven back to the ring. Amanda moved out of reach and as Rhyno rolled Raven back into the ring and got up onto the apron, she swung the trashcan into his back hard which Raven followed up with a Stop sign. Amanda dropped the weapon and watched keenly, waiting for another opportunity. It came as Rhyno brought the shopping trolley into play, Raven was stumbling about in the corner and Rhyno was waiting hungrily for him to turn. Amanda got up onto the apron and got into the ring to distract him as Rhyno began running towards Raven. Unfortunately, he'd seen her and he hadn't forgotten what she'd done. He changed his course and before she could move, slammed the trolley into her gut. She fell to the floor, curling up, arms around her stomach, hoping that Rhyno wouldn't pick on her again. She was lucky, she felt the canvas bounce again and heard the crowd reaction, he'd hit his Gore and got the win. Raven was not going to be pleased.  
  
*  
  
"God Amanda, are you OK?" Shadow asked as she helped her friend into the office  
  
"I'm cool, I've been given the painkillers so I should be fine" insisted Amanda, trying to ignore the dull pain in her stomach  
  
"Whatever you say girl, you did good out there until the end" said Shadow, sitting down beside her  
  
"Wasn't my perfect ending either"  
  
"What did Raven say?"  
  
"The usual caring thing 'you'd better get to the medics so that you can train tomorrow' sometimes he's more than a little frustrating"  
  
"But he's good"  
  
"Yeah, he's good"  
  
"Wanna go hang with Team Xtreme before the match starts? I am not in the mood to see Regal and his ridiculous non-existent match"  
  
"Might be fine to watch"  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I dunno, seems dumb"  
  
"C'mon, watch with me"  
  
"Fine"  
  
They watched as a rather peculiar looking woman dressed in old fashioned clothes came out, accompanied by two bodyguards. Shadow groaned loudly, covering her face  
  
"Man, that's just the sort of thing I hate, it's such a stupid representation of the Brits!"  
  
"Pipe down" said Amanda, grinning at her friend's angst  
  
Shadow muttered under her breath as the match went underway and the Duchess changed the rules to suit Regal. Sure enough, Regal won though Jericho did manage to beat up the bodyguards and put the Duchess in the Walls of Jericho. Shadow grabbed the phone as Regal began making his way to the back  
  
"Hey security?...........Shadow here, could you make sure that the Duchess and her two friends are escorted out of this building immediately?...............and don't be gentle, thank you"  
  
"Petty aren't we?" asked Amanda, turning the monitor off  
  
"No, I just hate it how he portrays my country, he's pathetic and snivelling and we have to find more ways to hurt him" Shadow said darkly  
  
"Your choice I suppose" replied Amanda "lets go find Team Xtreme"  
  
"That's been your best idea all day"  
  
*  
  
"Come on Matt" yelled Lita  
  
They all sat around a monitor in the locker room. Jeff sat on the floor, lying on his belly, propped up on his elbows with his cap pulled down low over his two pigtails of hair. Lita sat on the bench dressed in loose sandy combat trousers and a long sleeved black top with Amanda and Shadow sat cross-legged on the floor. They'd all been cheering Matt on and yelling insults at his opponents for a while now. Jeff inclined his head up so that he could speak to Shadow quietly  
  
"Like your tiger stripes"  
  
Shadow grinned, touched one of the plaits in her hair which were just starting to frizz.  
  
"Thanks, they've been there for a while, I wanted something different"  
  
"Guess I'll have to call you Tigress from now on huh?" teased Jeff  
  
"Uh...no, she's a WCW valet and I'm a WWF Co-Commissioner and wrestler"  
  
"My mistake"  
  
"Like your hair colour, in a purple mood, were you?"  
  
"Seems that way"  
  
"Hey, not fair!" yelled Lita  
  
Jeff and Shadow turned to the monitor to see Edge race down the ramp and spear Matt on the outside. Lita was furious.  
  
"I knew I should have gone out there tonight" she said  
  
"Why didn't you?" asked Amanda  
  
"Promised Matt I wouldn't, he wanted to do this alone tonight so I promised I wouldn't" Lita sighed  
  
"Well I didn't promise" said Jeff, launching himself onto his feet  
  
"Neither did I" added Shadow getting up beside him  
  
Amanda went to get up but Shadow stopped her  
  
"Hey hey, been hurt enough as it is, stay back here, it's my turn to go" Shadow ordered  
  
"Point taken" said Amanda with a gracious nod, feeling her sore ribs  
  
Jeff and Shadow ran out of the door and reached the curtain quickly as the locker room was pretty nearby.  
  
"Know what you're going to do when you're out there?" asked Shadow panting  
  
"No idea, just gotta...."  
  
"Live for the moment, I know" finished off Shadow  
  
They burst through the curtain side by side, ignoring the crowds though Shadow did grin and wave as she went, causing her to fall back a little. Jeff had no distractions as he launched himself onto an unsuspecting Edge. Shadow quickly followed, joining Jeff in pummelling Edge as hard as she could. After the initial shock, Edge began throwing punches back, knocking Shadow to the ground and throwing Jeff into the ring where he joined him. Shadow shook her head and stumbled to her feet, watching as Jeff and Edge scrambled about the ring before falling out. She ran around the side, the odds were still against Matt; he still had two opponents. While the referee was distracted by Edge's complaints, she grabbed Eddie Guerrero's foot and pulled him from the ring. Eddie looked at her with a lazy smile  
  
"What's up mommy? You want a piece of Latino Heat?" he drawled  
  
"Like a hole in the head" Shadow snapped  
  
She slapped him hard, so hard that he almost fell to the ground. Before he could react, she began punching him hard, in the head then the gut. She kept one eye on the action in the ring, smiling slightly as Jeff positioned himself for a Swanton Bomb. When she turned again, she saw Jeff fly into the air and nearly miss his target, a prone Christian lying on the mat. With a gasp, she turned to the ring. It was all Eddie needed. He span her around and clotheslined her to the outside before picking her up and slamming her into the barrier. Luckily, he was still distracted as at that moment, the ring bell rang and the Hardyz music blared as Matt held the title in the air in triumph. Eddie turned, full of loathing and stomped viciously on Shadow before Jeff tumbled out of the ring and began brawling with him before leaving him lying. Shadow groggily got to her feet, vaguely aware of the music playing in the background, she knew then that Matt had won. She squeezed her eyes shut before opening them again, a little more awake. She made her way to the ramp, stepping over Guerrero's groaning form and backed up the ramp, flashing a quick Hardyz hand signal to Matt and Jeff who stood in the ring before turning and running up the ramp and away from danger.  
  
"Hey girl! Good job" applauded Amanda, the first person Shadow saw when she got past the curtain  
  
"Nice work" added Lita "is Matt ok? He's not too hurt is he?"  
  
"She's been like this since you left" said Amanda, rolling her eyes  
  
Before Shadow could say anything, Edge and Christian appeared through the curtain, grumbling with frowns on their faces. They blanked the trio and continued walking.  
  
"Great effort Christian" called Amanda after their retreating backs  
  
There was no answer. She sighed and watched as Matt appeared through the curtain and Lita grabbed him into a hug, Jeff followed close behind Matt, high fiving Shadow. Amanda smiled, she wanted Christian to at least be civil to her but even that looked like an impossibility. But who cared? They could go party now that Matt had finished his match and tonight was all that mattered right? Sometimes, tomorrow is just as important, especially if a sexy blonde Canadian was in tomorrow.  
  
"I hope he's there for longer than tomorrow" she muttered as she followed the others down the corridor  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Many thanks to the great people who make my day - the reviewers, u always inspire me without fail so keep it up (special big thanks to Zoe, BizGirlCharlie and Fallen Angel whose reviews keep me going!) keep reading and reviewing people, I appreciate it! 


	17. Unlikely help

Disclaimer: don't own anything except Shadow and Amanda who I creatively based on people in real life. The rest are owned by Vince Mcmahon and the WWE  
  
"Submissions" said Raven slowly  
  
He paused to look at his pupils, who stood with arms crossed looking back, carefully before taking a breath to continue  
  
"One of the most important things technically you'll learn is how to reverse either out of a submission or how to reverse one submission into another, they can make or break matches"  
  
"Is he always this dramatic?" asked Trish in a whisper  
  
"Uh huh" replied Amanda through the corner of her closed mouth  
  
Raven swung around to face her, his eyes blackening as he did.  
  
"Would you care to be my first volunteer?" he asked softly  
  
"That's an oxymoron, technically you have to volunteer to be one" replied Amanda  
  
"Well I volunteered you, up"  
  
It was a command now, not a question now. Amanda slipped through the ropes, leaving Trish and Shadow to watch from the outside. Raven waited until she stepped up beside him before grabbing her and whipping her into the ropes. She barely had time to realise what was happening when he flipped her into an armbar and began applying pressure. Her arm felt like it was burning, her mind screamed for her to give up, every inch of common sense told her to but her stubborn streak wouldn't let her. She contorted her face in agony, Raven applied even more pressure, his mouth a hard firm line, his eyes nothing. Finally when she thought she couldn't take anymore, he let go. She collapsed onto the canvas, sweat damp on her skin, her breaths hoarse and ragged. Raven didn't give her much of a glance as he turned his attention to the two on the outside.  
  
"You see how much a submission hurts? Trish already knows having been victim to some like the Walls of Jericho but when you have someone unrelentingly applying pressure like that? You have two choices, keep going or tap out"  
  
He turned back to Amanda who was sat up, examining her hand, shaking it experimentally. He offered her a hand and helped her to her feet by her other hand.  
  
"Never be ashamed to tap out, if the pain is too much and you can't reach the ropes, break the hold or reverse it then tap for all you're worth or you'll end up with that pain again if you're lucky or ten times worse if you're not"  
  
His words were clear and dark. Amanda nodding her muddled head and sat down in the corner to recover. She had never been held in a move like that before for that stretch of time. It had just about killed that side of her body. She wanted to wrestle tonight, scratch that, needed to wrestle tonight to show Christian just what she could do.  
  
Raven nodded aback at her and turned to the others on the outside.  
  
"Trish, name me a submission move" he said suddenly  
  
"Boston crab" fired back Trish without blinking  
  
"How do you apply one?" continued Raven  
  
"After a spinebuster or when they're lying on the floor" replied Trish  
  
"Show me, using Shadow after the spinebuster" ordered Raven standing back  
  
Trish looked at Shadow and shrugged. They slid into the ring and stood face to face. Trish grabbed one of Shadow's arms and threw her into the ropes, lifting her into a spinebuster. As quickly as she could after Shadow landed, Trish grabbed her legs, twisting her into the Boston Crab. Shadow quickly tapped, having been in the move before, knowing how much it would hurt. Accordingly, Trish dropped the legs and looked expectantly at Raven. He stroked his chin for a few moments thoughtfully before speaking again.  
  
"How can you reverse that move?" he asked slowly  
  
"Crawl out of the way?" suggested Amanda  
  
"Reverse the buster into a hurricanrana?" said Shadow, propping herself by an elbow  
  
"Kick back with your legs?" tried Trish  
  
Raven nodded again and stepped back into the corner, pushing himself up so that he sat on the top turnbuckle. He looked at the trio again before speaking  
  
"Try the move again and this time Shadow, try to stop Trish from applying the move" he said  
  
"OK"  
  
They went through the motions again and after Trish had slammed her down, Shadow brought her legs together so that when Trish grabbed her feet, Shadow placed them on Trish's stomach and shoved her hard away. Trish fell back to the mat, Shadow got to her feet and pulled Trish up into a suplex position before letting her go. She looked expectantly at Raven who stared for a few moments before speaking  
  
"Every wrestling match is a chain made up of links, you have to be able to find the weak links so that you know where to break, you found it but it won't always be that easy, each submission is going to be tough so we're going to go through each one, throwing ideas out until each of us can successfully reverse, Amanda, I want you to work with me on the sharpshooter while you two can work on the ankle lock" Raven instructed as he got down from his perch  
  
"Got it" said Shadow, turning back to Trish  
  
*  
  
"That was a tough workout" said Trish, pulling her cowboy hat off and setting it on the desk beside her  
  
"You think that's tough? Wait till he gets you working with weapons" commented Amanda  
  
"No thanks, weapon warfare isn't for me, I can get a man to do that for me" replied Trish, flicking her hair over her shoulder  
  
"A man? Who've you got your eye on?" teased Shadow from behind the desk  
  
"No one!" said Trish defensively before relenting "there is someone who I think can go far here with the right type of management"  
  
"Which is you" cut in Shadow  
  
"Exactly, only he doesn't know it yet, but he will when I see him"  
  
"Well who is it?" prompted Amanda  
  
Trish arched an eyebrow  
  
"If you think I'm telling you, you've got another thing coming, I don't tell anyone my plans, they're kept secret"  
  
"Fair enough" said Shadow in an effort to get Amanda to stay off the subject "want anyone to fight tonight?"  
  
"After that work out? No thanks but I'll gladly watch" replied Trish  
  
"Watching it is" said Shadow scribbling something down quickly on the pad in front of her on the desk "what about you Manda? Anyone in mind?"  
  
Before Amanda could answer, the door slammed open and Regal stormed in, stopping in front of the desk. He was about to speak when he noticed that Trish was sat beside them. He glared at her in anger, she smiled innocently back, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"I might have known that you'd have something to with this besmirching take over Miss Stratus" he spat  
  
"Me? Why me Regal? I'm too busy for that" she replied in a sweet voice  
  
"I can see through you young lady, I know all about how you charmed poor Mr Mcmahon out of money and causing the awful rift between him and Mrs Mcmahon" replied Regal, fists clenched  
  
"Gee, is my disguise that thin? Darn, you got me" retorted Trish sarcastically  
  
"Enough, I haven't got time to banter with you Miss Stratus, I have important business to conduct" sniffed Regal dismissively  
  
He turned to the other girls, his back to Trish. She pulled a face and crossed her arms over her chest, keeping quiet as she listened to what he had to say with an umimpressed look on her face. Shadow bit her lip to try and stop herself from laughing.  
  
"Yes Regal, what can we do for you?" jumped in Amanda, seeing that her friend was finding it hard not to laugh  
  
"As I've said so many times, I want my bloody job back!" replied Regal through clenched teeth  
  
"Tough, you're not going to get it, bye bye" said Shadow with a little wave  
  
"If I can't have my job, which I will get back by the way I know that Mr Mcmahon is currently constructing plans to do so, then I want you two in the ring tonight" said Regal, a fist on the desk as he bent down to look at them in the eyes  
  
"You want us in the ring? Oh baby, you got it" replied Amanda with a smile  
  
She wrote something down on the match list.  
  
"Consider your request fulfilled, handicap; me and Shadow against you" she continued  
  
"Handicap? I was hoping I would at least be granted a tag team match" said Regal looking down his nose at them  
  
"What, don't you think you can beat us both?" asked Shadow  
  
"He can't" called Trish  
  
"Yes thank you Miss Stratus, but here your opinion doesn't count" said Regal nastily turning around to face her  
  
Trish put her hands up defensively, a smirk on her face at him losing his cool. Shadow grinned at her friend's expression  
  
"See you in the ring Regal, hope you've brought some band aids" called Amanda  
  
Regal gave a look of compressed fury before marching out the room. Trish laughed and got up.  
  
"Ah, annoying him is just so much fun" she sighed, picking her hat up  
  
"You sure you don't want a match tonight?" asked Shadow  
  
"Yeah I'm sure but you could give one to Lita, something to really crush her" suggested Trish with an evil smile  
  
"Will you stop trying to ruin her life?" groaned Shadow  
  
"Why? It's a fun pastime" replied Trish as she jammed the black leather cowboy hat back onto her head  
  
She winked and slipped out of the door smiling. Shadow moaned and put her face in her hands  
  
"Can't she at least try to be nice to Lita?" she asked through her fingers  
  
"Nope, impossible, they're enemies and they always will be" said Amanda matter-of-factly "I'm thinking black pants tonight with our sleeveless tops, what do you think?"  
  
"Yeah sounds good" replied Shadow distractedly, her mind still on Trish and Lita "I mean it's not so hard is it? They're both likeable people, both have ring skills though Lita has the edge, both popular"  
  
"Both complete and total opposites of each other!" finished Amanda "give it up Shadow, you can't mend the rift and lets go get ready"  
  
"Ok, Ok fine but it's not gonna stop me from trying" Shadow muttered heading out of the room  
  
Amanda rolled her eyes and picked up her bag  
  
"I was afraid of that" she sighed as she locked the door behind herself  
  
*  
  
Bam!! Shadow's back hit the mat hard, so hard that it knocked the wind out of her. She rolled to the side, hoping that Regal would stay away from her. No such luck. He grabbed her and pulled her down into a pin, jabbing his forearm right into her neck as he did so. She kicked out but he tried again and again. She could hear clapping, Amanda was getting the crowd to clap for her. As Regal argued with referee about the count, she pulled herself up using the ropes and waited until he came for her again. She kicked him in the gut and threw him into the ropes. When he flew back at her, she launched into a dropkick and floored him. She used the time she'd bought by crawling to her corner and tagging in Amanda. Amanda ran straight at Regal and clotheslined him, doing it again when he got to his feet. She threw him into the corner and began throwing her shoulder into his gut, followed by some mudhole stomping until the ref called her off. She ignored him and climbed up onto the second turnbuckle and began a ten count punch. She got to eight before Regal ran forward, slamming her down into a powerbomb. He stared down at her contemptuously before lifting the same glare to Shadow who was standing in the corner, leaning on the turnbuckle. Amanda groaned, her back hurt, it hurt a lot. Regal began stomping on her hard before dropping a heavy elbow on her, getting a two count.  
  
"Come on Amanda!" yelled Shadow  
  
Amanda tried to get to her corner but Regal kept her back, giving her a scoop slam followed by a back breaker. The pain rushed through her back, she couldn't keep it back, it was everywhere, effecting everything. With a burst of energy, she gave Regal some right hands followed by a solid kick to the gut and a neckbreaker which got a two count. She picked him up and ran into a bulldog and then a leg drop off the ropes. She climbed the ropes and waited for him to stand before flying into a hurricanranna pin. It got her a two count. Regal looked disgusted, he knew he'd lost the upper hand. Amanda tagged in Shadow and they began to double team him. They pulled off a double suplex followed by a double Russian Legsweep. Shadow pinned him for a two count, he always managed to kick out. Amanda smiled impishly, her breaths heavy, her back sore but she was sort of happy, in that zone when you float above everything and enjoy it.  
  
"Want to try a Poetry in Motion?" she asked Shadow  
  
"Sure, I'll be Matt" replied Shadow grinning  
  
They threw Regal to a corner, Shadow hurriedly following it by getting down onto all fours in front of him. With a whoop and Hardyz gun signals with both hands, Amanda ran and launched herself onto Regal a la Jeff. Shadow got up and they high fived jubilantly. Regal stumbled to his feet, looking light headed and not quite there. He wasn't. He blindly grabbed Amanda and threw her to the mat. Shadow threw herself off the ropes and landed a crossbody on him. She rolled him up but he kicked out again. Amanda began stomping on him, Shadow joined in until the ref forced Amanda back to the corner which she did protesting. Shadow picked him up and threw him off the ropes, slamming him down into a spinebuster. A light went off in her head and she grabbed his legs, beginning to twist him around into a Boston Crab. Unfortunately, Regal saw it coming. He kicked furiously with his legs, knocking Shadow down into the ropes. She bounced off them and fell back onto the mat. Her head rang and before she could get her bearings, Regal pulled her to her feet and readied her for a powerbomb. Amanda leapt into the ring and clotheslined him off her friend. She ran back to her corner, the ref yelling at her all the way. Shadow groggily got to her feet but Regal had recovered quickly. He swung her into a back breaker and went for a pin, getting a two count. He threw her into the ropes, she grabbed hold, trying to grab a few moments to catch her breath in. Regal ran at her, clotheslining her hard out of the ring. She dropped to the hard outside lifelessly. Amanda yelled furiously at the referee about it but Regal stormed over to her and dragged her into the ring. He pulled her into the Regal Stretch, even though she wasn't the legal person. He refused to let go. Amanda tapped hysterically, it hurt like hell and she wanted out. She wanted to limp over to where Shadow was lying. Suddenly, she felt the ring bounce, someone else was in the ring. She hurt loud voices yelling and then Regal's grip on her lapsed. She was free. She lay breathlessly as she heard the people move about. Suddenly she recognised one of the voices; it was Regal yelling in pain. She struggled to sit up and looked in astonishment as Regal was trapped in the Walls of Jericho with Jericho himself yelling loudly, eyes squeezed shut as he concentrated. Amanda smiled weakly, how ironic that the man she and Shadow had tried to destroy to gain Regal's trust was now helping them out. Speaking of Shadow, she was pulling herself up onto the ring apron and gaping in astonishment at what she saw. Amanda caught her eye and grinned, shrugging before wincing at the pain it caused. Shadow slipping under the ropes, past the officials who were desperately trying to pry Jericho off Regal. She sat with Amanda, an arm around her as they watched. Had they gained a new ally? They didn't think so, he was here for Regal after all. Finally, Jericho broke the hold and after being warned off by the officials he lifted his head and looked at the girls. For a moment he smirked, his bright blue eyes meeting first Amanda's and then Shadow's. He nodded before exiting the ring, his eyes trained on Regal's prone body now.  
  
"That was interesting" offered Amanda, struggling to her feet with Shadow's help  
  
"Sure was, I'm sure it'll get even more interesting" replied Shadow, holding the ropes open for her friend  
  
"Always does here" muttered Amanda "lead me to the painkillers!"  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Big thanks to the people who do just that (shout outs - BIZGIRLCHARLIE: hey, glad u approve and that u find time to read this chapter as I kinda like it!! And CAROLYN: thanks for ur reviews, keep em coming!) Keep reading and reviewing. 


	18. Shadows of stress

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Shadow and Amanda who I creatively based on people in real life. The rest are owned by Vince Mcmahon and the WWE  
  
The ball flew through the air and was snatched by Amanda before it could hit the floor. She threw it back to Shadow who caught it with one hand before returning it. Amanda was scribbling some notes down as she caught the ball. They'd been throwing it around for the best part of an hour as they worked. She put the ball down as she ripped the paper off her pad and pinned it up on the wall. The wall was covered in lots of sheets of paper with the duo's handwriting scribbled all over it. Shadow cocked her head to one side as she took them all in.  
  
"We've got a whole lot of possibilities here" she mused  
  
"And a few more weeks before we have to finalise when Judgement Day shows" added Amanda throwing the ball from one hand to the other  
  
They both looked at the papers carefully; each one had card ideas on it for Judgement Day. They'd learnt that you had to plan it out carefully a while before hand to make way for any last minute changes or superstar demands. Amanda wrote something on one paper and crossed something off on the other.  
  
"We're gonna have to make allowances for WCW you know" said Shadow suddenly  
  
"We can't give them any matches Shadow" reminded Amanda "I don't think our authority stretches that far"  
  
"I know that! I'm saying we have to be prepared for run ins and that sort of thing you know" replied Shadow with a flap of her hand  
  
Amanda grinned at her friend's worrying; she always seemed to worry about minor details. She tore a piece of paper from the wall and scribbled something down on it before putting it back up. Shadow peered at it and shook her head. With a sigh, Amanda ripped it down again and threw it into the trash.  
  
"I'm gonna get Jericho sent through to see us" said Shadow abruptly, turning back to the desk  
  
"Why?" asked Amanda distractedly, her eyes and mind still on the papers  
  
"Because he helped us out and deserves at least a thank you" replied Shadow  
  
"News flash! He was helping out himself by going after Regal, he wasn't there to help us" retorted Amanda  
  
"So? We can still thank him"  
  
Shadow lifted the handset of the phone and was about to dial when her hand hovered midair. She frowned and pressed a button on the cradle.  
  
"We've got a message" she said mystified "it must have arrived real early this morning"  
  
"So stick it on speakerphone" said Amanda, finally looking away from the papers  
  
Shadow shrugged and clicked another button before sitting down behind the desk to listen. The voice that sounded from the speaker made them both start and look at each other in amazement.  
  
"Was that just who I heard it was?" asked Shadow  
  
"Uh huh, play it again" replied Amanda  
  
The voice was the same a second time around  
  
"This is Shane Mcmahon, you may not believe it but it's true, I can't afford to get interns hired to do this sort of thing at the moment so it's straight from Shane O'Mac, listen I wanted to thank you for the message you two sent me the night I bought WCW, it's good to know that I've got some support in the WWE, if you guys ever feel like jumping to a better place where the superstars and production's superior then you know the number to call, bye"  
  
The message finished with a click. Shadow stared at the phone in astonishment.  
  
"Shane Mcmahon sent us a personal message" she said slowly, sounding dazed  
  
"Yeah, he's interested in our work" said Amanda in the same tone of voice  
  
"I can't quite get my head around this, Shane Mcmahon is interested in us, in fact he's so interested that he's willing to offer us places in his organisation?" said Shadow, a smile spreading over her face  
  
"Woah Shadow, we're not jumping" said Amanda frowning  
  
"Oh why not Manda?" Shadow asked "it would be fun, starting in an organisation that isn't established, helping to build it up, it would be a new challenge"  
  
"A new challenge? I don't know about you but getting the card prepared for Judgement Day is proving challenge enough for the both of us" thundered Amanda, throwing an arm back to gesture at the wall behind her  
  
"I know" sighed Shadow "it just sounded like a good idea you know? Meeting a whole bunch of new people, setting up an organisation, working for Shane would be cool you know?"  
  
"Yeah until he stabbed you in the back" shot back Amanda "every talent he's befriended he's ended up turning on because it suited his personal plans and they got in the way and didn't do things the way he wanted, I don't want to work for someone like that"  
  
"You work for Vince" said Shadow simply  
  
The two of them looked at each other silently. Stalemate. Amanda was the first to break the moment by blinking and looking down.  
  
"You were going to get Jericho sent through weren't you?" she asked  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
Shadow picked up the handset and quickly dialled in a number  
  
"Hello, this is co-commissioner Shadow...please get Jericho sent through to our office immediately, thank you" she issued crisply before setting the handset down into the cradle with a clang  
  
Amanda raised an eyebrow slightly at the action, Shadow was rattled by the whole Shane/WCW thing, she could tell. She sat down opposite Shadow and looked at her carefully. Shadow refused to meet her eyes  
  
"Why are you so steamed by about this, girl?" Amanda asked softly  
  
"I don't know, I guess it's because being in the WWF is so special you know, millions of people would love to be in our shoes right now, heck they'd like to be shining our shoes right now! I'm just annoyed that WCW are gonna be trying to make their mark here when we've got more than enough guys already trying to do that and I'm happy at the same time because I love the idea of a new fresh threat being brought to the WWF coz it'll make some of the guys up their game to be noticed and I guess I'd like to be part of something like that too"  
  
Shadow sat back after saying all that in one breath, arms crossed over her chest. Amanda waited for everything to sink in before she began speaking  
  
"Look Shadow, it's confusing right now, we're just getting used to everything here and we've gotta sort out this pay-per-view even though it's not on for less than a month" she gestured to the wall "but that's cool, we've just gotta remain loyal to the WWF no matter how much Vince will no doubt try to screw us over"  
  
Shadow smiled and took a deep breath, her eyes closed, her fingertips massaging her temples. When she opened her eyes again, she seemed a little happier. She nodded and turned her attention back to the wall.  
  
"OK, what have we got?" she asked, her voice cool and calm  
  
"Well, we're gonna have to find some way to resolve the whole Benoit-Angle thing to do with the medals" began Amanda  
  
"Really? Can't we just leave them down Benoit's trunks?" giggled Shadow  
  
"No, as much as I like to see Angle frustrated we are gonna have to find a way to resolve so that they're not tied up with personal issues when we get to King of the Ring"  
  
"Yeah, we're gonna need great athletes like them in that tournament" mused Shadow "OK, so some sort of Benoit-Angle confrontation, what else?"  
  
"Things are still hot between Taker and Kane and Austin and Hunter, we could get a tag main event again or two single matches considering we have two double champs" continued Amanda  
  
"One for the Intercontinental and one for the WWF Championship? Sounds good, we'll leave that for a little while just to see where they go to"  
  
"Kane's arm may not last that long" replied Amanda ruefully  
  
"I know....."  
  
Before Shadow could continue, the door slammed open, announcing the arrival of one Y2J. He sauntered over to the desk and stared down at them expectantly.  
  
"You requested the pleasure of the company of Y2J" it was statement, not a question  
  
"Indeed" Amanda smirked, raising an eyebrow before Shadow discretely elbowed her in the ribs "We just wanted to say thank you, I guess, for helping us out on Raw"  
  
"That's all? You pulled me away from working out and preparing for some sort of feeble thank you?" Jericho looked and sounded distinctly unimpressed "let me tell you baby that Y2J did not come down and kick Regal's ass to save you from a deserved beating, no it was put an exclamation mark on the fact that I own him in the ring and that as of now, I'm not wasting any more time whipping his ass again, clear?"  
  
"Crystal" Shadow deadpanned "it wasn't some feeble thank you Jericho, it was genuine and as a little bonus, we're willing to give you a match of your choice tonight"  
  
This got Jericho's attention. He looked at them slowly, evidently checking that this was not going to be some sort of joke on him. There was no trace of laughter on their faces. He straightened up and smiled  
  
"That's more like it, that is what I'm here for" he said, his voice getting "who deserves to be beaten tonight? How about one half of the airheads? Edge or Christian"  
  
"Why not? We'll pick one and let them know, thank you" said Amanda  
  
"You're going to dismiss me like that are you?" Jericho bent so that he was at eye level with Amanda who stared back unblinking "no one dismisses Y2J baby, not you, not that slut Stephanie, not anyone, see you later"  
  
With a final smirk, he stormed out of the room, leaving the door wide open. Amanda with an exaggerated sigh collapsed over the desk. Shadow looked at her amused  
  
"And the reason for your deflation is.....?" she asked patiently  
  
"Hello? Sexy blonde Canadian?" came Amanda's muffled voice, she lifted her head to speak clearly and stared straight ahead as she spoke "man did you see his eyes? Intense or what? Great shade of blue, gorgeous body, fantastic ring worker, sexy voice....."  
  
"And bratty attitude" finished off Shadow "don't tell me you're giving up on Christian?"  
  
"No more than you're giving up on the Hardyz" replied Amanda "I just have to keep my options open"  
  
"Great you've picked two admittedly sexy guys who won't give you the time of day, nice choice Manda"  
  
"Shut up, my choice ok?"  
  
"OK"  
  
There was silence as Amanda got to her feet and began scrutinising the wall of papers again, sticking up some more with the ideas she and Shadow had formed together moments ago. There was a light tap at the open door and Trish appeared dressed in abbreviated work out clothes. She opened her mouth to speak but gaped in astonishment at the wall covered in seeming random pieces of paper.  
  
"Um guys? Why have you got pieces of paper stuck to the wall?" she asked, leaning against the door frame  
  
"Ideas for Judgement Day" replied Shadow, looking up with a smile at the sound of Trish's voice "looking hot Trish"  
  
"Why thank you" Trish beamed back "Raven just sent me to let you know that training starts soon and it's gonna be submissions again"  
  
"What fun" muttered Amanda, a hand to her back which was still painful after Monday's pounding it got from Regal.  
  
She and Shadow had decided not to book themselves matches on Smackdown tonight as they were still sore from Monday and they wanted to be ready for matches so had decided to wait until Monday when they felt better. That wouldn't wash with Raven though; he wanted them to train regardless. She turned from the wall with a strained smile  
  
"Lets get this torture started" she said  
  
"I think we should change first" laughed Shadow  
  
"Yeah, you might want to take that Hardyz necklace off, I wouldn't be seen dead wearing one of those" said Trish cattily  
  
Shadow glared at her, causing Trish to merely raise her eyebrows and lift her shoulders  
  
"What? I'm not apologising for that" Trish remarked "anyway I'll come find you two in a few minutes; I'll tell Raven I can't find you right now but I think he'll see through me anyway so don't blame me for the beating you get when you arrive at the ring"  
  
*  
  
"Hey girls! Catch"  
  
That was the first thing that assaulted Shadow and Amanda as they entered the divas' locker room. Two objects flew through the air towards them, they both put their hands up and just managed to catch them before they hit their bodies. They were two full beer cans. Shadow looked at hers in her hand in confusion until she spotted Jacqueline sitting on the bench laughing.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Shadow smiling now  
  
"Just wanted to give you some beer" replied Jackie between laughs "but you should have seen your faces, I never get tired of it"  
  
She got off the bench as Amanda and Shadow put their stuff down in a corner and began changing into their work out clothes. Apart from Jackie, the only other person there was Molly who was deep in conversation on her cell- phone. As Amanda turned back to the room, she saw Jackie reach down and pick up a hefty sized cooler  
  
"Where you going with that?" asked Amanda  
  
"A.P.A office where else?" replied Jackie with a grin "we got ourselves poker game and I'm providing the beer, you want to come join in? There's always room round the table?"  
  
"I don't think so, not the way the A.P.A play poker" said Shadow "I don't wanna end up in my underwear with two drunk wrestlers in the room with me"  
  
"I never do since I never lose" boasted Jackie "If they start asking me for that, I tell them to meet me in the ring to sort it out, since I bring the beer and they respect me, they never take up the challenge"  
  
"Smart" said Amanda impressed "but does it always work?"  
  
"Not always" Jackie gave a small smile "but I'm ready to give them an ass whooping they won't forget if they take me up on that offer, not bad for a girl from Texas huh?" she said with a roar of laughter "see you girls later"  
  
Shadow watched her leave, shaking her head. It never failed to amaze her how much muscle Jackie packed into her frame without losing her femininity. She was tough all right. As Shadow pulled an old worn t-shirt on over her sports bra, Molly stopped talking and got up.  
  
"Oh I didn't know you two were in here" she said in surprise "I guess I didn't notice you come in, I was talking to Spike"  
  
"Uh huh" smiled Shadow "everything ok with you two?"  
  
"Couldn't be better" enthused Molly "only his brothers are being so mean to him, saying that he can't go with me because I'm a Holly, why it's just mean!"  
  
"I know but that's the way they are, your cousins aren't being much better" reminded Amanda  
  
"I'm not talking to them right now" replied Molly, her face hardening "they're being nasty to Spike and I don't like it"  
  
"That's the spirit" said Shadow "don't let them put you off, if you're happy with Spike, then be happy"  
  
"Really?" Molly said eagerly "because I really like him and he looks after me and makes me feel so good about myself"  
  
"Sounds good to me" said Amanda gently, smiling at the childlike happiness in Molly's face "go for it"  
  
"I will, well I'll try to" giggled Molly "I have to go meet Spike now actually, I'll see y'all later"  
  
She slipped out of the room smiling happily. Shadow couldn't help smiling as well, Molly had a way of making the world seem cheerful and friendly, even if it wasn't. It was a wonderful gift she had. She turned to Amanda  
  
"Ready for the torture?" she asked cheerfully  
  
"Bring it on" replied Amanda before wincing "slowly"  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanks to those who keep doing that and so keeping me happy! (shout outs - FALLEN ANGEL: sorry it took so long to update, my bad, glad u like Jericho, I put a little more in for you, CAROLYN: hope u continue to enjoy reading my chapters as much as I enjoy writing them and FEMALE PHENOM: great to have you reviewing girl, I can't believe that u put Shadow as one of ur fave fictional characters in that ff survey, I'm honoured ,hope u like this ch too) Keep reading and reviewing people! 


	19. Making challenges and plans

Disclaimer: don't own anything except Shadow and Amanda who I creatively based on people in real life. The rest are owned by Vince Mcmahon and the WWE  
  
"Mike Awesome"  
  
"Lance Storm"  
  
"There, we named all of Team Canada" said Amanda triumphantly as she put a card down on the table from the collection fanned out in her hand  
  
"Not all, you forgot Major Gunns" corrected Shadow as she put a card down  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Major Gunns, she was their female valet; straight blonde hair, good figure in a bikini top and shorts and...."  
  
"A pair of major gunns, got it"  
  
"OK, lets see, um Buff Bagwell"  
  
"Diamond Dallas Page"  
  
"What are you guys doing? Trying to name all the losers in the wrestling business that you can?" a new voice asked  
  
Jeff stood in the open doorway, looking at them amused. Shadow grinned and shook her head  
  
"Nope, just all the WCW wrestlers we can" she replied, putting a card down and grabbing another  
  
"Exactly my point" said Jeff rolling his eyes  
  
"Yeah, you know what? You're right" Shadow glanced at Amanda, a sly look on her face "Shane Helms"  
  
"Shannon Moore" added Amanda, catching on immediately  
  
"OK, ha ha very funny, you win - they aren't all losers in WCW" said Jeff, walking in and grabbing a chair to sit down on  
  
"Just because they're your OMEGA buddies, they're not losers?" asked Shadow, playing innocent  
  
"Damn right, they're two of me and Matt's best friends so watch what you say" retorted Jeff, straddling the chair backwards and resting his chin on his folded arms over the back of it  
  
"Then why aren't they here in the WWF?" said Amanda  
  
"Just aren't" sighed Jeff "took different paths to me and Matt and ended up in different places, I'd like to think we'll all end up working for the same company but doesn't look like it now, if anything we'll be fighting them instead"  
  
He stared past Shadow and Amanda, seeming to be looking into the past or the future, they couldn't tell. Either way, he wasn't in the same room as they were. Amanda clicked her fingers in front of his face in an effort to bring him out of his trance. Jeff shook his head looking dazed and smiled ruefully, knowing he'd been caught day dreaming. He focused on the card game happening in front of him before his face puckered into a frown  
  
"Why are you two playing cards here when you could easily have a bigger game in the A.P.A office?" he asked finally  
  
"Have you seen the way they play?" asked Amanda "they're so soaked in beer that it don't matter what game you're playing as long as they win and if we're unlucky, they'll want us to strip for them whether we're playing strip poker or not"  
  
"Jackie seems to be able to hold her ground" pointed out Jeff with a black nailed finger  
  
"Jackie is a whole different animal to us" shot back Shadow "she knows how to handle them, we don't"  
  
"I'm sure you could learn" said Jeff teasingly "in fact, I'd be happy to come and watch you guys try to talk your way out of not stripping during strip poker with two drunken Acolytes"  
  
"I'm sure you would but you're not going to" replied Shadow firmly as she placed more cards on the table with a grin  
  
"Shadow, you're no fun" said Jeff, pretending to pout before frowning "hey, there's something I've wanted to ask you for a while"  
  
"What?" asked Shadow  
  
"Your name, I know no one who'd call their kid Shadow so what's your real name?"  
  
"Not saying"  
  
"Come on, it can't be all that bad"  
  
"It's bad enough to want to change it so let's leave it at that"  
  
"It's Candy" said Amanda from behind her fan of cards  
  
"Gee, thanks Manda, you're a real friend" growled Shadow  
  
"Candy? That's your name?" said Jeff, unable to hide his laughter "doesn't sound like a very English name to me"  
  
"That's because it's not my real name, it's what my so called friend over here calls me to annoy me and she's succeeded again" said Shadow, glaring at Amanda who grinned back  
  
"So what is your real name?" asked Jeff, his impatience colouring his words  
  
Shadow sighed before laying her fan of cards down on the desk face down so that she could give Jeff her full attention  
  
"My full name is Candice Rancher" she said "I don't like it because I think it sounds trashy, I hate more than anything else to be called Candy because that's even worse so don't call me that, only Manda can get away with it, just"  
  
"So why Shadow?" asked Jeff intrigued  
  
"It was my nickname back home" replied Shadow shortly, picking up her cards signalling the conversation's end.  
  
Jeff looked at her, her mood was no longer friendly, it was as black as the nail varnish she wore on her fingernails. A frown, supposedly from concentration, marred her face and her shoulders were hunched in. Her name was evidently a touchy subject. Amanda was smiling slightly, she was obviously used to this mood swing. People probably asked Shadow about her name a lot, hence her annoyance.  
  
"How you doing anyway Jeff?" asked Amanda "you come in here for a match?"  
  
"I'm doing ok, you know? It's kinda weird at the moment since Matt's doing the singles thing with the Euro title which is great you know, I mean winning the tag titles is and was amazing but winning a singles title and the fans accepting that win? That's a real rush" Jeff said, his eyes saying more than his words  
  
"You miss tagging huh?" said Amanda softly, pausing putting a card down mid- air as she look at him for his answer  
  
"It's that obvious? Yeah I do, Matt and I still tag but it isn't the same; he hasn't got the hunger to win the titles because he's got one of his own but Matt and I never said we wouldn't go our separate ways so I guess I should do the same, I guess I really enjoyed tagging but I shouldn't get hung up on the past, not when WCW are waiting around the corner for us" sighed Jeff  
  
He pushed his hair off his face, still looking sad. Shadow reached over behind him and flicked the monitor on. The noise from Raw assaulted the room immediately, startling Jeff out of his sadness. He moved his chair so that he got a look at the set.  
  
"Did Lita tell you what she's planning to do tonight?" he asked suddenly his face brightening  
  
"No, why?" asked Shadow suspiciously  
  
"You'll see" Jeff smiled a secret smile as he rested his chin back down again  
  
"I win!" exclaimed Amanda exuberantly, gathering up the cards from the desk "read em and weep, second game in a row I've won"  
  
"Fine" murmured Shadow distractedly "let's get on with the Judgement Day stuff yeah?"  
  
"OK"  
  
Amanda put the cards in an untidy pile on the desk and handed Shadow a stack of dog eared papers, her own stack already in front of her. They both uncapped pens and began scribbling on them. Jeff raised his head a little at the noise  
  
"What you doing?" he asked curiously  
  
"You'll see" replied Shadow with a smirk  
  
Jeff lifted a hand into the gun signal to acknowledge her comment before lowering both his hand and his head slowly. Shadow shook her head, everything Jeff did it seemed like he was drifting through invisible water, taking his time until he exploded suddenly in the ring. What a paradox  
  
"Why aren't you in the locker room with Matt and Lita?" asked Amanda  
  
"Sometimes three's a crowd" answered Jeff "sometimes the third person has to get out"  
  
"Got ya" laughed Manda, dipping her head again  
  
They stayed that way for a while, Shadow and Amanda writing quietly, their concentration broken only by occasional mutters to each other and scrunches of paper being balled and thrown away. Jeff sat seeming mesmerised by the TV, changing positions on the chair often, unable to get comfortable.  
  
"How was training today?" he asked suddenly, not looking away from the TV  
  
"Painful" grimaced Amanda "Raven doesn't care how stretched my back is as long as I can perform a hurricanrana to his perfect standard then I can train"  
  
"Sounds like fun" replied Jeff  
  
"Oh you have no idea" said Amanda darkly  
  
"Come on Manda, it's not that bad" protested Shadow  
  
"You're not the one with the back that feels like the muscles are tied in knots and covered in bruises"  
  
"No but I am the one with aches and pains too ok?"  
  
"Fine, it's not so bad and I did say I'd have a match tonight, got any ideas?"  
  
"Diva wise Chyna and Trish are taken, you've already fought Ivory, Jackie's probably drinking right now, I don't know if you want to fight Molly coz you'll get booed, but then there is a certain She-Devil who has been getting out of line" Shadow suggested with a sly smile  
  
"Terri? Oh come on, she's a little beneath us"  
  
"That's why it'll be fun! Besides you're not feeling so hot right now so a simple match might be what you need, I bet Perry'll come to ringside so I'll have something to do"  
  
There was a pause as Amanda thoughtfully considered it, then she smiled . "Sure, why not? I could do with a laugh, do I get a stipulation?"  
  
"If you want one"  
  
"Actually let's just keep it a simple wrestling match"  
  
"Great, I'll just phone through so that Terri can be told she'll be fighting in an hour or so" Shadow picked up the phone as she spoke  
  
"Guys do you......." Trish began as she walked into the room but stopped short when she saw Jeff, she raised an eyebrow as she continued "oh I didn't know you had....company" the way she said it made it sound like it was a bad thing.  
  
Amanda clenched her teeth to stop herself from saying something she shouldn't.  
  
"What's up Trish?" she said with forced cheeriness  
  
"Nothing except that I'm fighting Chyna tonight for the Women's title!" Trish said with a broad grin  
  
"Really? And you don't mind? That must be a Mcmahon decision coz we sure didn't book that match" mused Amanda "but good luck, we'll be rooting for you"  
  
"Aw thanks, what do you think of the outfit?"  
  
Trish twirled on the spot at her words; she wore a light green singlet top and tight black shorts, a black knee length coat slung on over the top.  
  
"You look good" Jeff said, having torn his eyes away from the monitor  
  
"Hardy honey, last time I checked your opinion was last on the list of ones that mattered" Trish said sweetly before turning back to Amanda who gave her a thumbs up  
  
"Great, so I'll see you guy later?" Trish asked  
  
Amanda nodded and with a final wave to Shadow who waved back, Trish strolled out of the room. Jeff watched her go, his expression hard to read. He turned back to the monitor. Shadow hung up the phone and sighed.  
  
"All taken care of, we're before the Chyna - Trish match" she confirmed, going back to her papers  
  
"Sounds good" said Amanda her eyes dancing "I think I'm gonna have some fun"  
  
*  
  
Terri regarded Amanda with only a little fear, she was scowling more than anything else. Amanda smirked back at her, there was hardly anything of Terri to fight, she was even smaller than Jackie and not even half as skilled. Shadow paced the outside, keeping one eye on Perry who stood on the other side and one eye on the ring. Amanda wouldn't need any help but she was there just in case.  
  
The bell rang and Amanda began circling Terri who wasn't really sure what to do. Amanda walked up close to her still smirking and held her arms out in an almost shrug as if challenging Terri to hurt her. Terri began to look fearful; she turned around to talk to Perry. That was when Amanda struck; she whirled Terri around and hit her with a clothesline. With a curl lipped sneer, she picked up Terri by her hair and tossed her across the ring easily. Shadow clapped enthusiastically on the outside. Amanda threw Terri into the corner and began stomping her in the gut but before taking a few paces back, running and throwing her whole body weight onto Terri who staggered out of the corner dazed. She slammed Terri with a scoop slam and went for a pin, hooking the leg but only got a two count when Terri weakly kicked out. Shaking her head laughing, she picked Terri up by her hair again but once Terri was on her feet, she slapped Amanda's hands away and kicked her in the stomach before grabbing her by the hair and slamming her down backwards. Pain flicked into her back, Amanda grimaced knowing that it would get worse unless she stopped Terri from hurting her back. Terri straddled her and began slamming her head against the canvas with all she was worth before climbing off and going for a pin which got a two count. Terri began kicking her until Amanda shot out a hand and grabbed one of Terri's feet, bringing her crashing to the mat.  
  
Amanda went to bounce off the ropes but as the ref checked on Terri, Amanda found herself falling to the mat as Perry grabbed her ankles and then dragged her out of the ring. He slammed her head on the ring apron and was about to throw her into the steel steps when Shadow, who had been running around the ring, raced up the steps and launched herself onto him in a crossbody. She quickly helped Amanda to her feet and then began dealing with Perry. She picked him up and with a grin, Russian leg sweeped him into the crowd barrier. It was her own little tribute to her trainer, she wondered whether Raven would like it or not. She left Perry lying and went back to her own side of the ring, just in time to see Amanda fly off the top rope in a hurricanrana onto Terri. She clapped and watched in satisfaction as Amanda rolled Terri up for a win. Shadow couldn't help grinning; the match seemed to have revitalised Amanda who was smiling from ear to ear. There's nothing like an easy victory. Shadow slid into the ring and raised Amanda's arm triumphantly. Terri meanwhile had crawled to her feet and was yelling at the ref for his 'fast count'. Rolling her eyes, Amanda tapped Terri on the shoulder and was about to start talking to her when Terri lashed out with a very hard slap. Immediately, Shadow leapt forward and punched Terri hard across the face. She threw Terri onto the ropes and was about to clothesline her out of the ring when someone clubbed her across the back of the neck. Perry turned her around and began throwing hard rights at her before throwing her off the ropes and into a backbreaker. Shadow grabbed the ropes to try to get to her feet; she could see Perry standing, waiting for her to stand when Amanda quickly skidded down behind him and hit him with a low blow. Perry staggered about in obvious pain until Amanda grabbed him, ran and jumped off the ropes into a tornado DDT which left him crumpled on the mat. As Shadow got to her feet, Terri made her presence felt again by jumping onto her back, choking her out. Shadow couldn't get a good grip on her to flip Terri off due to her lack of clothes and she could feel her breath disappearing by the minute. She staggered over to the corner so that Terri stood on the second rope, triumphantly still choking her out. With a quick flash of movement, Shadow reached back and ripped Terri's tan strap top off her, revealing a strapless bra of the same colour. Terri shrieked, letting go of Shadow immediately.  
  
"You bitch! Perry get her!" Terri yelled, trying to cover herself up  
  
"Sorry babe but your boyfriend's out cold" called Amanda where she stood over Perry's body while the referee was knelt beside him, trying to wake him up  
  
Before Terri could reply, Shadow grabbed her and suplexed her off the second rope and onto the canvas. Terri didn't speak after that and the referee had two people to try and revive. Shadow joined Amanda standing over Perry. They grinned at each other and high fived before wandering out of the ring arm in arm.  
  
"Nice top you got there" commented Amanda as they made their way up the ramp  
  
"You think it's my colour?" asked Shadow with a laugh, holding it up  
  
Grinning, she balled it up and threw it into the crowd. There was a cheer as people leapt for it and clapping as one person caught it.  
  
"Someone's gonna be having wet dreams for months" muttered Amanda as they headed into the back  
  
"Manda, sometimes it's best to keep these thoughts to yourself ok?" Shadow said rolling her eyes  
  
*  
  
"Thought you guys would never get here" said Matt, throwing a bottle of water to Amanda  
  
"Sorry, we had to change" replied Amanda settling down on the bench beside Matt  
  
"Nice job on Terri and Perry" offered Jeff from his sprawling position on the locker room floor  
  
"We try" beamed Shadow, settling down next to him "besides, it was fun, wasn't it Manda?"  
  
"Sure was" replied Amanda with a grin "Why are we even here guys? I mean we know it's got something to do with Lita but Jeff wouldn't tell us what so why not let us in on the secret?"  
  
"No, you gotta wait and see like everyone else" laughed Matt  
  
On screen, Chyna press slammed Trish down. Shadow winced, she knew that had to be painful, she'd been slammed like that by Raven but she was willing to bet that done by Chyna it would be even more painful.  
  
"Mcmahon still hasn't forgiven her" she muttered "she shouldn't have to suffer"  
  
"Shadow, what have I told you about solving problems?" said Amanda  
  
"What have you said?" asked Jeff intrigued  
  
"Shadow keeps trying to solve everyone's problems for them, she wants Lita and Trish to be friends for example which I say is damn near impossible right now, she's gotta learn to let go" Amanda said the last two words directly at Shadow who raised an eyebrow as if offended  
  
"Fine Manda, you win, I'll shut up ok?" she offered, turning back to the monitor  
  
"Good good"  
  
There was silence as they watched Chyna win the match and claim that there wasn't enough competition for her and that now, she was going to spank her opponents after the matches.  
  
"Oh God" groaned Amanda covering her eyes "that's a threat"  
  
"Just watch" said Matt smiling  
  
Suddenly they heard Lita's music hit and she appeared, smiling with a microphone in hand. Shadow went to speak but Jeff put a finger to his lips. They watched and listened as Lita challenged Chyna for the Women's Championship match and Chyna accepted.  
  
"Now can I speak?" burst out Shadow  
  
Jeff nodded so Shadow quickly scrambled to her feet with an ear splitting grin on her face  
  
"Let's go celebrate!" she crowed loudly, punching the air  
  
"I can't believe you guys didn't tell us" said Amanda "it's mega news you know, no one really has posed a threat to Chyna before"  
  
"Until me" said a happy voice  
  
Lita appeared in the doorway, unable to stop smiling. Matt wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her close  
  
"You did good baby, you're gonna own that title" he said  
  
"Too right" agreed Shadow "and what better place to win than on PPV? Lita, you're going to Judgement Day"  
  
"Really?" Lita asked, her eyes bright with excitement  
  
"Consider it a Commissioner decision" confirmed Amanda  
  
"Great! I got a lot of planning and training to get done" said Lita "because Chyna isn't gonna go down easily, I'm gonna have to be prepared"  
  
"But first we celebrate" interrupted Matt "You're going to win that title and you looked so beautiful out there"  
  
"I think I'm going to gag" commented Shadow, making retching noises  
  
"Yeah, save it for private guys" added Amanda  
  
"How you gonna stop us?" laughed Lita, teasingly pulling Matt in for a long kiss  
  
Jeff rolled his eyes and turned away  
  
"You try living with that 24/7" he said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder at them  
  
"We're not that bad Jeff!" protested Matt as they broke apart  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"We have another announcement concerning Judgement Day" said Amanda loudly, trying to diffuse the situation "we need some number one contenders for the tag team titles so there's going to be a Tag Team Turmoil match for the number one contender spot"  
  
"Two teams start, whoever wins stays on, whoever loses leaves and another team joins until there's one team left" continued Shadow "and you guys are going on the list, no sweat"  
  
"Cool!" Jeff exclaimed "those tag titles are our's Matt!"  
  
"Sure are" Matt agreed with a smile before being pulled into another kiss by Lita  
  
"Lets go" groaned Jeff  
  
"What if we want to stay and watch?" suggested Shadow slyly  
  
"You have no choice" replied Jeff  
  
He grabbed her suddenly, swinging her off her feet and slung her over his shoulder and ran out of the room with her.  
  
"You let me go Jeff Nero Hardy!" yelled Shadow, beating on his back with her fists "Manda, a little help would be appreciated"  
  
"Sorry, no can do" called Amanda after them  
  
She turned back to the couple who'd pulled apart at the noise and grinned at them.  
  
"Lets go guys" she said smiling "before Shadow kills him and there's nothing left of him to celebrate with"  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanks guys for your kind and encouraging words, I couldn't write without them! (shout outs - HARMONIZED: *waves* hey girl! Totally great to hear from u! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, hope u get a chance to read this chapter too and tell me your opinion! *sings 1000 miles*, ZOE: great to have u back girl! I love Jeff's racoon in too, I've got that Raw mag, I'd love his house too, T'LAREN: wow, that's a big compliment to say that mine blow urs out the water, I'm really flattered so thanks and hope u like this chapter and CAROLYN: great to hear from you! I have picked the perfect pack of babes huh? More to come I promise!) Keep reading and reviewing. 


	20. It Never Dies

Disclaimer: don't own anything except Shadow and Amanda who I created. The rest are owned by Vince Mcmahon and the WWE  
  
With a resounding BAM!! Amanda landed on her feet after Trish attempted to back drop her. She wobbled for a second before launching herself into a dropkick to Trish's back which floored Trish. Quickly, Amanda grabbed her and twisted her into a sharpshooter, making sure she kept a firm grip on her opponent's legs. With yells of agony, Trish began to crawl to the nearby ropes and put a hand over the bottom one. Shadow pounded the mat with her hand, yelling encouragement loudly. Amanda let go and turned around only to receive a kick to the gut followed by a spear before Trish leapt on top of her and began punching. Gravity took over as Amanda tried to shift Trish, found herself on top and began banging Trish's head onto the mat. She tried not to smile as she thought of how many times she'd seen the divas fight like this and not really given it a thought. The arena ceiling moved then as Trish rolled her way on top, choking Amanda and slapping her before getting off, pulling her up and giving her a DDT. Amanda kicked out as Trish went for a pin and tried to get to her feet but found herself kicked down. She could hear vague cheering in the background but it didn't seem real. With a shake, she lashed out at the blonde shape she assumed was Trish. Her eyes cleared as she ran at Trish and took her down with a hurricanrana followed by a German suplex. She bridged and got a two count but as she pulled Trish to her feet, Trish kicked her hard in the gut and hit her with a bulldog bouncing her feet off the top of the ropes, gaining a three count. She could hear clapping. Dazed, she turned to her side to see Shadow clapping enthusiastically, whooping loudly with an ear to ear grin on her face. Raven stood beside her, clapping solemnly. She rolled her eyes, typical. She felt a hand grip one of her own and looked up to see Trish standing over her. She managed to smile through the pain that seeped through her as Trish pulled her to her feet. Amanda shook her head a little, her vision of the world slowly loosing it's misty edge and coming back into sharp focus. Trish was breathing hard, bent over with her hands on her knees and Raven was halfway into the ring, Shadow climbing up onto the ring apron to get in as well.  
  
"Excellent match" said Raven "you hit nearly all the spots, did it hurt?"  
  
"Like you can't imagine" replied Amanda, as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail  
  
"I can" said Raven simply "if it hurts, you're doing it right"  
  
"How reassuring" said Amanda  
  
"You two should have a television match" said Shadow suddenly  
  
"I can't fight Trish" exclaimed Amanda "I'd beat the crap out of her!"  
  
"Hey! What are you trying to say?" demanded Trish angrily, stepping up to Amanda her eyes flashing  
  
"She's not trying to say anything" said Shadow, hastily stepping in between them and parting them with her hands before Amanda could retort "I think you two could really show off your skills and the fans would love it, though they probably wouldn't know who to cheer for"  
  
"Not my skills Shadow! They're my secret weapon" moaned Trish "I want to keep them under wraps until they least expect it and then they'll know what assets I have"  
  
"Who's 'they'?" asked Amanda  
  
"Them, all the people out there and backstage who think all I'm good for its T&A, eye candy but nothing else" replied Trish, a slow smile spreading over her face as she thought about it "I enjoy that side more than most but my skills are my skills"  
  
"It could be a taster" suggested Amanda  
  
Trish smiled fully and nodded before extending her hand to Amanda. Amanda looked at it; Trish's skin was smooth and her nails were without polish but shiny and manicured.  
  
"Let's get it on" said Trish  
  
"You got it" replied Amanda, taking Trish's hand and shaking it "but don't come crying to me when I break all your nails, not to mention your bones"  
  
"Keep on dreaming" laughed Trish, retrieving her towel from the corner of the ring  
  
Raven stood leaning against the ropes, arms folded over his chest, watching the trio talk and joke. He didn't move, except to blink occasionally. Shadow wandered over to grab her drinks bottle and straightened up having retrieved it, pausing before she moved and looked at him. She waved a hand in front of his face, when she got no response, she began to turn  
  
"What was the point of that?" Raven's voice stopped her  
  
"Umm...to check if you were alive?" tried Shadow with a smile  
  
"My heart is beating if that's what you mean" Raven replied  
  
"That's good" said Shadow, not really sure what else to say  
  
There was an awkward silence as Shadow struggled to find words and Raven stood unmoving. With a sigh she shrugged and walked back to where Trish and Amanda are talking, Trish describing a new move she'd been trying out.  
  
"So Trish, have you talked to your mystery man yet?" interrupted Shadow  
  
"My mys...? oh no, no, not yet anyway" replied Trish  
  
"Enough of the games, who is your newest client?" asked Amanda  
  
"Don't say it like I'm a hooker or something" retorted Trish hotly "I haven't spoken to him yet, the time isn't right, I want to be able to fight with him not just stand in his corner"  
  
"Really?" Shadow raised an eyebrow, Trish sounded very serious about this "don't we get any clues?"  
  
"Nope, you'll find out soon, so be patient" teased Trish, slinging her towel over one shoulder  
  
She turned to Amanda and tapped her on the arm with her drink bottle  
  
"See you out there" she said smiling before stepping out of the ring and began making her way up the ramp  
  
"Raven do we...." Shadow began as she turned around to where their trainer had stood moments before but stopped when she realised that he wasn't there anymore, in fact he was no where in the arena  
  
"How does he do that?" she asked, frowning  
  
"Do what?" asked Amanda  
  
"Raven, he just disappeared"  
  
"Its part of his charm I'm sure, a disappearing act, always gets the chicks"  
  
"Whatever, just creeps me out"  
  
"I think that's his aim, c'mon lets go change and do our proper job"  
  
*  
  
Amanda clutched the drinks cans to her chest as she and Shadow moved through the corridors a half hour later, fully showered and dressed. Amanda was ring ready in black pants with a Stars and Stripes covered back pocket and sleeveless top, her hair hanging down free, several drinks cans piled up in her arms and a small bag over one shoulder as well. Shadow wore tight black jeans and a tiny Union Jack sleeveless belly top, her Hardyz pendant touching her bare skin below the top and her hair pulled back into a single plait down her back. She carried various folders and packets of food  
  
"Are we nearly there? My arms are killing me" Amanda complained  
  
"Nearly girl, nearly" laughed Shadow "why you so grouchy? Not had your fill of sexy blonde Canadians today?"  
  
"No, no sign of any of them, let alone Christian" moaned Amanda  
  
"You really need to get this problem addressed you know, this thing you've got for sexy blonde Canadians"  
  
"Why? It's fun"  
  
Shadow grinned and rolled her eyes as they stopped in front of their office door. She opened it with a a key before nudging it open with her shoulder and taking a step inside. She was about to walk in but gaped at what she saw causing her to back out and slam the door shut. Amanda bumped into her and dropped a couple of the cans  
  
"Oh Shadow, now look what you've gone and made me do!" she complained, stooping down and picking them up carefully  
  
"Sorry but um..did you order a sexy blonde Canadian to go?" Shadow asked, a confused look on her face  
  
"No, why, is there some way I can?" Amanda asked, excitement lighting up her face  
  
"Not sure but that's not the issue, the fact is that we've got one"  
  
"What??"  
  
"Take a look"  
  
With a strange look at her friend, Amanda opened the office door and her eyes widened at who was inside. Or rather who had made himself very much at home inside. Sat in one of their chairs with his feet up on the desk, in jeans and a Y2J hockey vest and headphones over his ears playing very loud heavy metal was Chris Jericho. He hadn't even noticed them come in, he was so plugged in to his music. Amanda grinned very broadly; it certainly made her day to see him there in all his arrogant glory. Shadow pushed past her and quietly stacked the files on the desk and put the food down. She looked at Amanda wickedly and signalled to Jericho's feet. Amanda shook her head vehemently, she didn't want anything to spoil this and upsetting Jericho would do that. Shadow wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and before Amanda could do anything, Shadow grabbed Jericho's feet and pulled his legs upright, causing him to fall backwards off the chair and painfully out of his dreams.  
  
Amanda burst out laughing, quickly covering her mouth with her hand to smother the sound. She hastily put the cans down on the desk and went to help Jericho to his feet. He glared at her, arms crossed across his chest, legs on the chair which lay on it's side and ass on the floor.  
  
"Want some help?" she managed  
  
"I don't like being humiliated" he seethed through clenched teeth, his eyes burning holes through them  
  
"No, you usually go to Stephanie for that, don't you?" Shadow piped up  
  
"Don't bring her into this baby, this is about me and you two interrupting my sleep" he said, getting to his feet and using his height advantage to glare down at them  
  
"No, this is about why you were in our office in the first place considering that it's locked" said Shadow, holding her keychain up  
  
"So I asked for the spare key" replied Jericho, smirking  
  
"OK, why go to all this trouble to get into our office when you knew we'd be training since it's what we do before every event and then fall asleep in our office when you could do that in your locker room?" asked Amanda, having recovered  
  
"Because I wanted to talk to you without having to be escorted here by security since that's the way you operate" Jericho answered, snatching his discman and headphones up from the floor  
  
"What about?" asked Shadow with a sigh  
  
She pulled the chair upright and sat down behind the desk; Amanda grabbed the other chair and sat down next to her.  
  
"About how I want Edge and Christian all to myself" he growled, bending down to their eye level, his palms flat on the desk  
  
"How...personal" replied Shadow, raising an eyebrow "handicap I take it? No partner? Going to do it all alone?"  
  
"Baby, no one else can keep up with the sensation that is Y2J" answered Jericho  
  
"No stipulation, just handicap" stated Amanda, scribbling it down on a paper  
  
"You got it, oh and one last thing" he turned back to the desk, a finger raised "I'm gonna be included in the Tag Team Turmoil match at Judgement Day"  
  
"But you just said you don't need a partner?" said Shadow confused  
  
"I don't but I can find one, there are a whole load of people who'd be honoured to be asked to be my partner, besides I'm doing it to get under the skin of a certain duo who have got under mine, they love tag gold so much? I'm gonna take it away from them" his voice got lower as he spoke  
  
"Fine, consider yourself included, is that all?" asked Amanda  
  
"Baby, there's always more when it comes to Y2J but right now, that'll do just fine"  
  
Jericho gave a last smug grin before strolling out the room, disman in hand, humming loudly. Amanda gave a deep sigh, a smile on her face a mile wide. Shadow rolled her eyes at her friend  
  
"Honey, you have got to get over this" she said  
  
"Not until I have one to myself" answered Amanda stubbornly "I gotta got get ready for my match anyway"  
  
"See you out there"  
  
*  
  
Shadow clasped her hands together as she watched the monitor backstage; Amanda had asked her to stay back since she wanted to go it alone. It was turning out to be an excellent match, going back and forth a lot. Trish had just got a two count after a brutal DDT, they were both tiring, their movements getting slower.  
  
"Come on Manda, finish it" Shadow prayed under her breath  
  
Sure enough, Amanda pulled a powerbomb out of Trish's attempt at a hurricanaranna. As she hooked the leg to pin, Shadow could see her smile, it was a move she'd been victim to before and was clearly delighting in being on the other end of it. The bell rang and Amanda's arm was raised in victory; Trish lay crumpled on the mat, beginning to move again and open her eyes.  
  
Shadow rushed to the curtain and as soon as Amanda appeared, enveloped her into a hug. Amanda hugged her back tightly.  
  
"Wow Manda! That was so good, well done!" Shadow said, unable to stop smiling  
  
"It was tough" admitted Amanda "Trish is a lot better than she's letting on right now, it's quite a weapon she's got there"  
  
"Hey guys! Awesome match Amanda" a voice called cheerfully  
  
Lita appeared behind them, wrapping her arms around both their shoulders.  
  
"Thanks, means a lot coming from you" said Amanda  
  
"So when are we gonna lock up in the ring, all three of us?" asked Lita  
  
"Triple threat?" suggested Shadow, beginning to smile  
  
"Bring it on" laughed Lita "would be fun huh? And intense"  
  
"Sure would" answered Amanda  
  
Lita held her fist out and the other two copied the gesture, all three knocking fists in the front of them. It was a signal of a promise. Before they could speak again, the curtain parted and Trish appeared.  
  
"Hey Trish" called Amanda "that was a brilliant match, you were great!"  
  
Trish made her way over to them and managed to smile, ignoring Lita who was trying, without much success, not to smirk. Trish shook Amanda's hand with a smile  
  
"Yeah, it was good, we'll have to do it again so that I can beat you" she joked  
  
"Or how about you face me and find out what a real beating is all about?" suggested Lita, her voice filled with barely contained aggression masked by a fake smile  
  
"Oh I'd love to but I don't want to leave you out cold in front of your fans" said Trish smoothly  
  
Lita angrily pushed through Shadow and Amanda so that she was standing in front of them and face to face with Trish who stared innocently back at her. Shadow had a jarring sense of déjà vu; it was just like it had been back in 2000 when they'd fought. She began to take a step forward to separate the two but Amanda stopped her with a hard grip on Shadow's arm and a shake of her head.  
  
"Is that a challenge Stratus?" asked Lita, using her height advantage to stare menacingly down at Trish  
  
"You bet Hardy Girl" snapped Trish "I am gonna beat your ass once and for all in the ring so that you know I am better than you"  
  
"Don't fool yourself Trish, the only place I've heard you're good in is in bed" said Lita  
  
With her face contorted in pure rage, Trish slapped Lita viciously hard across the face. Lita stumbled back a little, a hand to her reddening cheek before launching herself at Trish, spearing her to the ground before beginning to slam her head onto the concrete backstage floor.  
  
"Now it's time to step in" said Shadow, pulling herself from Amanda's grip  
  
She grabbed Lita's shoulders and began trying to pry her off Trish who was shrieking loudly, her fists flying about as she tried to connect with Lita's body. Lita didn't hear Shadow or Amanda talking to her, her eyes were focused on Trish, her hands didn't seem to be able to stop. Amanda and Shadow took hold of an arm each and pulled Lita off. Trish immediately scrambled to her feet and began kicking Lita, taking full advantage of the vulnerable position she was in. Amanda dropped Lita's arm and grabbed Trish, forcing her to step backwards as she kicked and hurled abuse at Lita who yelled right back, some blood seeping from a cut on her forehead.  
  
"Get off me!! She deserves it!" Trish yelled, fighting against Amanda  
  
"Trish, leave it! Save it for the ring" Amanda implored "you've done enough damage as it is"  
  
"You're gonna learn Amanda that I can be very dangerous, not matter what she says" spat out Trish  
  
She glared at Lita who glared right back  
  
"You're gonna be sorry Lita, you know that? I am gonna do everything in my power to hurt you so you'd better be ready because this bitch is not backing down"  
  
With that, she wrenched herself out of Amanda's grip and spat on the ground in front of Lita which caused a new out break of fury before spinning on her heel and storming away, the crowd that has gathered parting for her. Amanda went to Shadow's side as she helped Lita to her feet  
  
"I don't care that she's a friend of yours guys, frankly you need better taste in friends if she's all you've got to offer but I am gonna beat her ass if it kills me so that she can see that I'm the better diva" said Lita  
  
"Lita, is there anyway you guys can give this up?" sighed Shadow, knowing the answer already  
  
"No way, too much has happened for us to stop now" Lita grinned suddenly "we're just getting started"  
  
"That" said Shadow "is what I'm afraid of"  
  
"Welcome to the WWF" said Lita, wiping her forehead experimentally and shrugging at the bloodstain on her fingers "where grudges are always welcome"  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Sorry it's been so long since I updated but I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks to the people who've kept the faith and reviewed for me, it means a whole heap that you do (shout outs - FALLEN ANGEL: yay girl! They do kick ass huh? So glad u love the story as so do I! ZOE: hmm, cool ideas but who knows what'll happen? Hope u keep reading, CAROLYN: great to have u continuing reviewing and HARMONIZED: *waves* hey honey! I really hope u get to email me soon, miss chatting to u but will be able to over Christmas when I'm home, hope u like this chapter, that Blurred is going well, that ur inspired and that ur hotmail account is fixed soon *sings 1000 miles*) Keep reading and reviewing. 


	21. Getting An Answer

The sound of grungy metal filled Shadow's ears as she pushed open the Team Xtreme locker room door. Amanda came in after her, closing the door quietly. Not that it mattered since the noise itself was so loud from within. Shadow turned around to grin at Amanda who raised an eyebrow as if to say 'and you think my music's bad?'. Shadow rolled her eyes at this and shook her head slightly. Amanda gave her a shove in the back in response as they turned the wall corner to find all three members of Team Xtreme going through their pre-show chill out. In fact, the atmosphere was impossibly serene considering the level of noise that filled the room. Jeff lay on one of the benches on his side, propped up by an elbow and was deeply involved in writing something on paper, stopping ever so often to scribble at it. Matt was sat watching some wrestling tapes he'd got hold of, as usual his mind totally focused on wrestling. Lita looked up from where she was sat cross-legged on the floor directly behind Matt, cutting up a Live for the Moment tee. She grinned at them  
  
"Hey guys" she called loudly over the loud music "sorry about the noise, Jeff's choice this week"  
  
"That's ok" answered Shadow equally as loudly "mind turning it down a little so we can talk normally?"  
  
Lita nodded and stretched back, switching off the portable stereo without even looking, it was like a reflex action. Jeff lifted his head at the sudden silence, confusion showing clearly in his eyes  
  
"Why'd you....oh hey guys, wanted to talk huh?" he said  
  
"Yup, we'll leave you to chill soon ok?" replied Amanda  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Jeff lowered his head again, back into his own little world, the fact that he had a match in a few hours not bothering him at all it seemed. Matt lifted a hand, not turning round to signal that he knew they were there. He was completely absorbed in the video he was watching.  
  
"So what we can we do for you?" asked Lita, putting her scissors down to give them her full attention  
  
"Just wanted to see how you're looking forward to fighting Chyna in a few weeks" said Amanda as she flopped down onto the floor, Shadow doing the same  
  
"Truthfully? I'm looking forward to it but I am nervous as hell!" replied Lita with a grin "I mean, it's Chyna, the woman is phenomenal but then I'm hardly ordinary myself, right?"  
  
"Right" confirmed Shadow with a slight smile  
  
"So it's challenge, the first real one I've had in months so I'm getting ready, training, watching some tapes to see her style, I didn't think the last part was necessary but King of the VCR here said I had to" Lita laughed, gesturing at Matt  
  
"It's all good preparation" called back Matt  
  
"Anyhow, you got a match tonight, against Molly Holly" announced Amanda "we figured you'd like a decent opponent to give you some practice"  
  
"Good call, thanks guys" Lita said picking up her scissors and beginning to cut the tee again  
  
"You gonna come party tonight?" said Jeff suddenly, lifting his head to look at them properly  
  
"If you're going then I guess we'll tag along" replied Shadow  
  
"It had better be better than the last place you took us" added Amanda  
  
"What was wrong with it?" protested Jeff, putting his pen down  
  
"What was wrong? The music was way off! It was all cheesy dance" exclaimed Shadow  
  
"Not to mention the fact that some drag queens came onto you and Matt" added Amanda, shaking with laughter at the memory  
  
"OK, that last part sucked" said Jeff quickly, trying hard not to blush but failing  
  
"You're telling me! it took me ages to convince that blonde that I wasn't gay because Amy had decided to mysteriously disappear for half an hour, he thought I'd made her up" snorted Matt "it's the last time you pick the club little brother!"  
  
"Oops, did I really leave you for all that time?" asked Lita innocently, as she held her modified top against her chest experimentally  
  
"Believe me, it was a long long time" confirmed Matt, finally switching the VCR and turning himself around to face the group, trailing an arm down the back of the chair so that his hand rested on Lita's shoulder  
  
"It probably seemed like a long time when you're being trailed by a gorgeous blonde guy in a dress" suggested Shadow, trying without success not to laugh  
  
"Did you take a look at him close up? It wasn't pretty" exclaimed Matt  
  
"Enough already! I won't pick the club next time!" Jeff said, holding his hands up in surrender  
  
"Good" answered Lita "because the music really did suck"  
  
"Thank you!" exclaimed Shadow triumphantly  
  
"Geez look at the time! Lets go train Shadow, we don't wanna keep Raven waiting" said Amanda, getting to her feet  
  
"Yep, you're right, lets go, catch you guys later?" Shadow asked as she got to her feet beside Amanda  
  
"Wait a second!" Lita called scrambling to her feet  
  
Shadow and Amanda turned to her expectantly. She paused, seeming unsure how to broach the subject, looking back at the guys were obviously listening anyway.  
  
"What do you think of Eddie Guerrero?" she asked softly  
  
"Guerrero? Slimy little weasel who cheated on Chyna for no reason and broke her heart, a prime ass pig" answered Amanda  
  
Shadow nodded in agreement  
  
"That's what we thought" said Lita "but the thing is, he, well he helped Matt win a handicap match last week for no reason and tonight, it's him with Matt and Jeff against Edge, Christian and Rhyno! I mean what is the guy doing and how are we supposed to trust him?"  
  
"Man, I have no idea!" exclaimed Shadow, frowning "wouldn't trust him on just one act though, he's gotta have plenty of aces up his sleeves"  
  
"Thanks, just wanted an opinion" replied Lita, sitting back down and bending her head over her latest creation, Matt peering over the back of the chair at it  
  
*  
  
"Today you enter the next stage of your training" said Raven softly  
  
He produced a kendo stick from behind his back in one hand and a trashcan lid in the other.  
  
"Hardcore rules matches, something I know you never tackled in wrestling school" he continued  
  
Shadow and Amanda looked at each other and saw the same fear and excitement they knew was in their own eyes. This was definitely new.  
  
"You've been learning combos and how to handle the weapons outside the ring, now is the time to bring it into the ring" he said  
  
"Woah, I think I'll back out of this one" said Trish suddenly  
  
"Oh come on Trish, it could be useful when you're attacked or something" argued Amanda "it'll prove you mean business"  
  
"I guess, hitting Lita with a trash can would be fun" Trish replied with a sly smile  
  
Shadow opened her mouth to retort but caught sight of Raven waiting patiently until they finished talking so decided against it.  
  
"You're each going to face me with a hardcore weapon, just attack and we'll see where improvements can be made, Amanda you're first" he said, turning his head to look at her  
  
Amanda gave a start and with a resolved sigh, climbed up onto the apron to get into the ring. As she did, Raven suddenly ran at her, the trash lid raised above his head. Amanda ducked and drove her shoulder into his gut then as he bent over, flipped herself over the ropes and his back to land on her feet. Raven turned to face her and got a superkick to the face which grounded him. Shadow and Trish clapped on the outside, watching it all as it happened. Amanda looked around wildly, what could she use? She grabbed the kendo stick from the mat and when Raven staggered to his feet, went to smack him in the gut with it. Raven grabbed the stick and kicked her hard in the stomach, tearing the stick from her grasp and smacked her hard over the back with it. The THWACK it made on impact could be heard clearly. Amanda dropped to her knees, her back throbbing with stinging pain. She reached for his feet but Raven stomped on her hands and then hit her again with it. Amanda felt around on the floor for something and found another trash can lid. As she held it, Raven grabbed it and tried to take it off her but Amanda pulled him close then suddenly let go, causing the lid to fly up into his face hard. Taking advantage of his dazed state, Amanda bounced off the ropes into a hurricanarana and then grabbed the kendo stick , preparing to hit him with it before lowering it  
  
"Can we stop? My back is really hurting now from those stick shots" she asked  
  
"Yes" replied Raven, raking his hair off his face as he got to his knees  
  
"So how did I do?" Amanda asked, leaning against the ropes, the kendo stick still in her hands  
  
"Good, you've got the general grasp of combining hardcore rules style with wrestling but you've got to learn to use the weapons more, it'll take time" he replied, getting to his feet as he spoke "both of you come in the ring now"  
  
Shadow and Trish hauled themselves up onto the apron and then into the ring. As Raven was about to speak, a voice loud with more than a hint of mocking to it called out from the ramp  
  
"Hey essa! You gonna be finished some time soon? Some of us want to get some training sometime today"  
  
Shadow rolled her eyes at the voice and turned to see Eddie Guerrero sauntering down the ramp, smirking. Amanda pressed her lips together to stop herself from saying anything she regretted later as she often did.  
  
"Soon Eddie soon" replied Raven quietly, staring unblinkedly at the intruder  
  
"Hey, I'm just saying that some of us with a little more talent than you and a higher place on the card want to get some work done" said Eddie, holding his hands up "basically get outta the ring, you understand essa?"  
  
"Look Guerrero, we're still working so why don't you just wait?" exclaimed Amanda, unable to keep quiet any longer  
  
"Oooh, what have we here? One hot little mamacita" said Eddie looking her slowly up and down "it's ok baby, you'll get a chance to wrestle with Eddie sometime soon, just not when there's people around"  
  
"Just go ok? We're trying to work" said Shadow angrily  
  
Trish didn't say anything but glared at Eddie in that sultry angry way she did, her hands on her hips, radiating steamed up anger.  
  
"Being greedy aren't we essa? Having three hot mommies all to yourself?" smirked Eddie to Raven "hey let a real man in, there's plenty to go round"  
  
As he spoke, Eddie had reached the bottom of the ramp and began to climb in. With a look at each other, Shadow and Amanda leapt forward. They both baseball slid him, knocking him to the floor. Shadow got down on her hands and knees in front of the ropes and called back to Amanda  
  
"Hey Manda! Do a Jeff!"  
  
With a grin, Amanda ran and leapt off Shadow's back, launching herself over the ropes and splashed onto Guerrero, taking him down again.  
  
"Hey Amanda, catch!" called Trish  
  
Amanda turned and caught a trash can lid, flashing a thank you smile at Trish. She slammed it onto Eddie's head and went for another shot when he blocked it and began throwing hard rights at her, causing her to drop the lid.  
  
"C'mon Trish" said Shadow, sliding out of the ring.  
  
Shadow climbed the crowd barrier, carefully walking along until she was almost behind Eddie  
  
"Hey essa!" she called mockingly  
  
When he turned, she jumped into a hurricanrana on him, getting to her feet as soon as she could. Trish stood on the steel steps and when Eddie got to his feet, flew into a flying clothesline at him. Then all three of them grabbed him and threw him over the crowd barrier. They high fived, their faces flushed and all breathless. Then they turned back to the ring to find Raven standing in the centre of it, arms crossed across his chest.  
  
"Slight advantage with three on one" he said, not a hint of humour in his voice "you can be equal one on one with practice"  
  
"He means good job" said Amanda  
  
"Now get back into the ring and we can continue training" continued Raven as though Amanda hadn't said anything  
  
Raven sat down on the ropes, it was the first time he had actually physically made a polite gesture to help them into the ring, they took it as a gesture of respect. Trish and Amanda slipped through and as Shadow did, she smiled, patting him on the shoulder blade in a gesture of thanks as she passed. Raven got off the ropes and threw Trish the kendo stick, signalling that it was her turn now and so training resumed.  
  
*  
  
"Sexy blonde Canadians!" shrieked Amanda suddenly, right in Shadow's ear  
  
"Thanks, I get that from guys a lot but not usually from girls, sorry I don't swing that way" answered Trish as she walked beside them  
  
"Not you! Them!" said Amanda, gesturing with her hand down the corridor  
  
Sure enough, Edge and Christian were stood leaning against a stack of anvil cases, talking animatedly, punctuating their talking with loud laughter and jubilant high fives. Trish arched an eyebrow at the pair and then turned back to Amanda who was looking adoringly at them  
  
"I could get you an introduction, possibly" suggested Trish "thought I don't know why you want to know them, how can you be interested in a tag team that Terri Runnels managed? Besides, aren't you friends with their enemies the Hardy Boyz?"  
  
"Last point taken" conceded Amanda "I like the Hardyz but Shadow is one who's really into them, sexy blonde Canadians are my guys"  
  
"Is she for real?" questioned Trish, looking at Shadow  
  
"Oh yeah, they're an obsession with her, she can't get enough of them" said Shadow with a laugh "you get used to it after a while"  
  
"Don't know how, as far as I'm concerned, I'm the only sexy blonde Canadian around here" declared Trish, flipping her hair off her shoulders  
  
"Yeah but as you said, I don't swing that way" smirked Amanda "and how can you not like them? They're gorgeous!"  
  
"Oh very easily, they're annoying!" replied Trish, saying the last word loudly  
  
"It's no good Trish, there's no getting her away from the idea" laughed Shadow  
  
"There's so many to choose from! I mean, there's Edge and Christian and Chris Jericho..." Continued Amanda  
  
"Who just happens to be Edge and Christian's enemy right now" cut in Trish "they want to kill him and I'm sure the feeling's mutual"  
  
"Oh it is, so much so that Jericho's booked himself into the Tag Team Turmoil match at Judgement Day just so he can get at them" said Shadow "and he hasn't got a partner"  
  
"Nuts as well as arrogant" shrugged Trish "nice combination"  
  
"It's her choice" replied Shadow with a smile  
  
"Yeah, a bad one too" Trish said as if Amanda wasn't there, she turned to Shadow and linked arms with her "lets go back to the office, we've got a show to run"  
  
"Actually we have, not you, you're just an observer" said Amanda darkly, underlining the last word  
  
"That's what I meant" answered Trish smiling widely  
  
"You gonna come Manda?" asked Shadow, trying to quickly change the subject  
  
"In a minute" replied Amanda distractedly  
  
Trish and Shadow walked off together, leaving Amanda to look longingly at the Edge and Christian. She didn't even hear him approach  
  
"What are you looking at?" a heaving voice hissed in her ear  
  
Amanda jumped and turned around to find Rhyno staring at her in that off- centre chilling way of his, his Hardcore Title belt barely fitting around his wide waist. She tried to smile; to not show she was more than slightly afraid of this hulking psychotic 'Man-Beast' but it was hard when she was  
  
"Hey Rhyno, I'm just watching the world go by" she said weakly  
  
"No you weren't! You were watching them; you were spying for someone weren't you? Who were you spying for? Was it Chris Jericho? Or Test?" Rhyno's voice got more and more shaky and charged, as if he was full of paranoid rage, then Amanda realised he was  
  
She began to back away a little, some of the smaller wrestlers she could take on, but not Rhyno.  
  
"I'm not spying for anyone" she protested, trying to run away  
  
Rhyno saw her move and blocked her path. Every time she tried to get away, he blocked her. Edge and Christian, as near as they were, were oblivious, still happily chatting to each other. Then a stamping noise wormed it's way into Amanda's cold numb mind, it was Rhyno stamping his foot on the floor as he moved away. For a moment, she felt relief that he was backing off, then she realised what he was going to do, he was crouched ready for a Gore. She began to panic, every way she tried to escape, he blocked, always watching her with his wild staring eyes. He was waiting for the perfect moment to launch himself at her, throwing her off her feet and onto the ground. She closed her eyes, hearing him begin to run, in a few seconds he would meet his target and she was ready for the pain, it wasn't like she hadn't taken a spear before.  
  
Then there was..nothing, she opened her eyes astonished that she was still standing up. Rhyno stood looking a little dazed, then suddenly a steel chair hit him over the head again, then was rammed into his stomach. Amanda gaped, knowing she probably looked particularly stupid doing so but doing it anyway. The person doing this to Rhyno was one Chris Jericho. Suddenly Rhyno swiped the chair out of Jericho's hands and headbutted him hard, causing Jericho to stumble back. Amanda quickly climbed onto a nearby anvil case and crouched waiting until Rhyno turned around to face her and then jumped in a crossbody onto him. She picked up the chair and pounded his fallen body with it. Jericho then picked him up and backdropped him onto the concrete. Rhyno lay still. Amanda didn't know what to say.  
  
"How..?" she began  
  
"I came looking for E&C but found him first" said Jericho as way of explanation  
  
As if hearing a reference to them, an angry voice rang out  
  
"Hey! Jericho totally wiped out Rhyno!"  
  
"Let's go" said Amanda, suddenly not wanting to be near Edge and Christian if they found her here  
  
Jericho didn't say anything but leapt over Rhyno's body and ran down the corridor. It seemed there was nothing for Amanda to do but follow with an enormous smile on her face. She was being chased by two sexy blonde Canadians and following another.  
  
"Maybe prayers are answered" she thought cheerfully to herself as she took of down the corridor after Jericho  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanks for the people who read this and review, I'm so glad u like it, u make it worth the effort! (shout outs - ZOE: cool; Shadow's ur fave? She's based on me, yay! Keep reading, T'LAREN: thanks for saying this is awesome, I kinda like it myself!, FALLEN ANGEL: how did I know u'd like that 'sexy blonde Canadian to go' bit? I wrote it just for u anyway! Glad this is kicking ass in ur mind!, HARMONIZED: yay, so glad u like this story as I love to write it and let my imagination go wild, lol, roll on Christmas and JENNI: glad u're still reading, Raven in love? Who knows? Lol, I have ideas!) Keep reading and reviewing!! 


	22. Who do you like?

Disclaimer: don't own anything except Shadow and Amanda who I created myself. The rest are owned by Vince Mcmahon and the WWE  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" demanded Shadow, staring at her friend in anger  
  
Amanda just smiled the biggest most unstoppable smile and sat down on the corner of the desk. She swung a leg idly over the other, staring off into the distance dreamily. It appeared she hadn't heard her friend at all. Muttering under her breath, Shadow marched over and shoved Amanda roughly off the desk, causing her to stumble onto the floor. That got her attention. She turned angry eyes to Shadow  
  
"What was that for?" she asked, frowning  
  
"How many reasons do you want? Firstly there's no contact since Raw a few days ago, then there's completely ignoring me when I asked you a question" Shadow ticked off on her fingers  
  
"Fine, what was your question?" sighed Amanda, rolling her eyes  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" said Shadow, sounding each word slowly, the volume and anger rising in each one  
  
"With a sexy blonde Canadian" replied Amanda in the same tone before breaking into a smile and turning her back on her friend and saying no more, knowing it would intrigue and infuriate her.  
  
Shadow gaped at her friend in astonishment. She grabbed Amanda's shoulder and swung her round so that they were facing each other  
  
"No way" Shadow said at last, searching her Amanda's face  
  
"Yes way" laughed Amanda "guess you wanna hear what happened now huh?"  
  
"Sure, bring it to me baby!" replied Shadow, dropping down into a chair as Amanda took up her position on the desk again  
  
"Well, when you and Trish left me, I was still looking at Edge and Christian, just lookin' nothing else I swear when Rhyno appears behind me, saying I was spying and stuff, he has a real paranoia problem, well anyway then just as I'm about to get Gored, Jericho turns up with a steel chair and smashes Rhyno about with it before Rhyno starts headbutting him so I jump in and help before Jericho makes a run for it with Rhyno on the ground, then Edge and Christian notice what's happening so I decide the best thing to do is to follow Jericho before I get beat on" gabbles Amanda, her smile wide at the memory  
  
"So you're telling me that you gave up the opportunity to be the filling in a sexy blonde Canadian sandwich?" said Shadow incredulously  
  
"Well..yeah, but when you put it that way, damn did I miss out!" laughed Amanda  
  
"So what happened next?" asked Shadow impatiently  
  
"I followed Jericho but lost him in the corridor since he got a head start then as I'm trying to work out where he's gone with Edge and Christian hot on my heels, this hand grabs me and pulls me into a room and guess who I find myself face to face with? The man who refers to himself as Y2J" continues Amanda  
  
"Nice Benoit quote" commented Shadow  
  
"Thanks, anyway Jericho puts a hand over my mouth coz he can hear the guys getting closer then when they pass, he kinda shoves me outta the room and leads me out to the car park and tells me to get into his car, I'm not gonna ask any questions so I get in and he drives me back to the hotel and dumps me outside before roaring off" finishes Amanda  
  
"So where've you been the days in between Raw and Smackdown?" asked Shadow confused  
  
"Hiding from Edge and Christian" admitted Amanda ruefully "something I never thought I'd have to or want to do but I've had to, I've got this feeling that Rhyno told them that he caught me spying on them and that I'm cahoots with Jericho so escape is the only option, they're not happy from what I've heard"  
  
"And you couldn't tell me because....?"  
  
"Because you'd never believe it plus it was too big a risk, besides I've had company"  
  
"Oh really? Not a certain Mr Y2J by any chance?"  
  
"Just a little, he's been checking up on me, he thinks that by letting Edge and Christian get to me, he's letting them win, it's a whole male pride thing apparently which I won't understand" Amanda rolled her eyes at this like she didn't believe it  
  
"So when you next seeing him?" asked Shadow  
  
"Right about now baby" boomed a voice from the doorway  
  
Both the girls grinned at each other and then turned to see, as they expected, Chris Jericho swaggering into the room, a smug grin on his face.  
  
"Anything we can help you with?" asked Shadow, faux innocently  
  
"Not you baby, her" answered Jericho, turning his crystal blue eyes to Amanda who grinned back "How can I help?" she asked with a laugh, scooting backwards on the desk  
  
"Just wanted to check that our favourite blonde Canadians haven't been pulling anything" said Jericho, leaning on the desk by an elbow  
  
"That's his sensitive way of asking if I'm OK this afternoon," said Amanda to Shadow rolling her eyes "and yes I'm fine, they've stayed away, been good boys surprisingly"  
  
"That's good to hear, wouldn't want them to win" Jericho muttered  
  
"Sure" laughed Amanda "you found a tag team partner yet for Judgement Day?"  
  
"Maybe, but baby I am not telling you" stated Jericho emphatically  
  
"Aww why not? I bet it's Benoit" said Amanda with an sly grin  
  
Jericho narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her and moved closer so that he was really eye to eye with her. Amanda smiled a little, raising her eyebrows. Jericho pulled back at last  
  
"How did you know that?" he asked coolly  
  
"Oh yes, she shoots and wins!" crowed Amanda, punching the air "I'm right aren't I? It's Benoit, I knew a little corridor listening would pay off , you two have been pretty close these last couple of weeks and I knew that gold had to be on your mind, that and revenge and rock music"  
  
"You got it baby" replied Jericho pointing at her "I guess I'll be seeing you later since you're in safe hands with your co-commissioner here and I know you'll be training with Raven soon anyway"  
  
"Geez what are you? My diary?" asked Amanda  
  
"Made to order" replied Jericho turning to leave  
  
"Keep an eye out for sexy blonde Canadians" called Shadow before Amanda could stop her  
  
Jericho stopped and turned on his heel, fixing Shadow with a piercing stare  
  
"Baby you should know that I am the only sexy blonde Canadian around here and never, eeeeeever forget that"  
  
With that, he turned again and disappeared out of the door. Shadow turned to her friend, her arms crossed  
  
"You two have got awful close awful quick" she commented, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth  
  
"Jealous?" taunted Amanda, getting off the desk  
  
"Oh hell yeah! The guy is hot!" replied Shadow bluntly "so what did happen? I mean the guy was barely friendly to us before, now he's joking with you like he's your new best friend!"  
  
"Simple, it all comes down to the fact that he wants to get at Edge and Christian, he's heard backstage that they wanted to train us at one time and knows that by helping me get away, he's got to them, by becoming friends with me, he's pissing them off, something he loves to do" replied Amanda  
  
"So it's a business friendship?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is"  
  
"Speaking of which, we'd better hustle, we've got a Raven and a very sexy blonde Canadian waiting for us in the ring"  
  
*  
  
"You've got that Crab down," said Shadow approvingly  
  
"You think? It is kinda hard, but I think I'm getting the hang of it" said Trish, wiping her forehead with her towel as they sat down on the ring apron  
  
"Yeah, you are, it'll be useful when you start to show your repertoire more" answered Shadow, nudging her slightly in the ribs  
  
Trish grinned and nudged her back before taking a swig from her bottle of water. Amanda listened to this in frosty silence, she shot Shadow a significant glare, making sure that she caught her friend's attention. Shadow frowned, confused. Amanda jerked her head towards Trish and narrowed her eyes to show her suspicious feelings and shook her head. Shadow rolled her eyes at that.  
  
"Hey crew dude! Like watch where you're aiming with that steel!"  
  
"Yeah, you could totally wipe someone out with that"  
  
"Oh hell! Hide me!" hissed Amanda at the sound of the distinctive voices  
  
Trish looked confused, from Edge and Christian beginning to walk down the ramp to Amanda's anxious expression. She turned to Shadow for a quick explanation  
  
"I thought she was crazy about those guys?" Trish asked  
  
"She is but they aren't crazy about her, she had an incident with Rhyno on Monday, Jericho rescued her and now Edge and Christian are trying to get to her, Rhyno thinks she was spying on them for Jericho and probably told them that" said Shadow quickly  
  
"Got it" confirmed Trish "get away through the seating"  
  
With a thumbs up, Amanda leapt off the apron and vaulted over the crowd barrier. She ran as fast as she could through the clumps of crew setting up seating and lighting rigs without looking back to see if she was being followed. She just hoped that Shadow and Trish would stall them if they caught sight of her.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Amanda like totally running?" asked Edge, pulling his narrow shades up away from his eyes so that he could see better  
  
"It totally is, I bet she's going straight to Jericho" retorted Christian "c'mon, lets go"  
  
"Um...guys? Aren't you gonna say hello to us?" asked Shadow frantically, smiling brightly  
  
The guys stopped in their tracks, both giving the two divas identical looks up and down. Trish and Shadow grinned at them invitingly.  
  
"Sure, we were totally going to, right Christian?" said Edge with a smile as he began walking round the ring to talk to the girls  
  
"Yeah we totally were" added Christian, following his brother with the same surfer enthusiasm  
  
"So how are you guys.....doing?" asked Trish, running a hand up and down one of her legs  
  
Shadow tried to stop smiling, knowing that this was what Trish was best at; letting people think that they were the only ones that mattered just with a few sultry looks and flirty movements. At this game, she truly was the queen.  
  
"Doing excellent, how about your excellent self?" asked Edge, conveniently positioning himself between Shadow and Trish  
  
"Good, real good, thank you Edge" replied Trish "I've seen you in action recently, very impressive, very impressive, looking for a new manager?  
  
Shadow smothered a laugh; trust Trish to turn this into a business opportunity. It also helped that these two were the Hardyz long time enemies, Trish knew that if Lita heard about her doing business with them she'd be more than mad, she'd be steaming and that was what Trish wanted.  
  
"You are like a total mind reader!" exclaimed Christian, standing beside his brother "we are like totally looking for one right now and you are totally perfect!"  
  
"Yeah coz having hot blondes at ringside rules!" said Edge, turning to Christian for a loud high-five  
  
Trish smiled at this, looking from one brother to another with unabashed admiration. Or at least that was what the shallow depth of her expression showed to the brothers in front of her, to Shadow it looked like all an act but then she'd seen Trish work many times before while Edge and Christian were mere victims to her charms. Shadow looked over the empty crowd seats quickly; no sign of Amanda, she must have got out quickly to the office. Shadow loudly coughed and slid out from behind Edge  
  
"Oh look at the time! I have to go start being a co-commissioner, want to join me Trish?" she asked, throwing Trish a lifeline to get out with  
  
"No, I'm doing just fine here" replied Trish smoothly, not tearing her eyes away from her captives "you run along, I'll be there soon"  
  
Shadow nodded and backed away from the trio, not wanting to miss watching Trish in action. She never thought that Trish would be able to con Edge and Christian so easily, but then she was a sexy blonde Canadian with a goal in mind and a new challenge. Then she backed into someone with a thud. She turned in surprise and found herself looking up at Raven, coming back towards the ring with a water bottle in one hand and a roll of tape in the other. He stared down at her silently, his clear eyes penetrating right through her as always. She stared right back expectantly; waiting for him to finish taking his time and start talking. Their conversations always started out this way  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked softly  
  
"Helping Amanda get away from them" Shadow jerked a thumb back at the group "and watching Trish at work, she's an expert"  
  
"Maybe, but sometimes she plays with the wrong people"  
  
"True" Shadow dipped her head to him in acknowledgement "why'd you come back anyhow?"  
  
"I wondered why you three had stayed behind" he replied shortly, beginning to wind tape around his free hand, having given her the water bottle to hold  
  
"Uh huh, well we were all three here till Amanda escaped through the crowd I guess back to the office and Trish started playing with the boys, now I'm getting away"  
  
As if one cue, a loud girlish laugh was heard. Trish covered her mouth, a big bubbly smile on her face as she bent forward, giving the boys a view they wouldn't forget soon. Shadow turned back to Raven who oddly wasn't watching Trish; he was watching Shadow. It made her shiver for a second to meet his strong hard gaze then she regained a shaky smile. Raven didn't say anything but turned and began walking up the ramp. Shadow frowned, Manda had probably gone to find Jericho and with Rhyno prowling about, she didn't really want to be alone. She ran up behind Raven and put a hand out to stop him when she noticed his back tattoo. Keeping her hand on his shoulder, she took it in wide-eyed.  
  
"Wow, that's an amazing tattoo" she breathed  
  
"Hadn't noticed it before?" he asked with a hint of bare amusement "I like it, it's just me"  
  
"Ummm, want to come back to the office with me? Manda might have gone to find Jericho so I could do with the company" Shadow didn't add that a little protection would be nice as well  
  
Raven stood unblinking before slowly nodding as he finished taping a hand. He straightened out and took the bottle from her without a 'thank you'. Shadow tentatively reached out and linked arms with him. He didn't object and instead began walking up the ramp, pulling her along with him. There was no conversation of course, just comfortable silence. Raven stared straight ahead, not commenting as they walked through the corridors. Shadow followed suit, discovering to her surprise that she liked the silence, it felt calm to her, like nothing else in the day. It was regular too, you could be sure of silence if you were with Raven and she was glad of it. It beat the hectic nature of her job and to be honest, was becoming the favourite part of her day; with Judgement Day getting closer, any calmness was welcome, especially when it was with Raven, someone who didn't ask any questions but observed plenty. He was interesting company, beating any sexy blonde Canadians in Shadow's mind. Amanda would disagree and was probably in the company of one now while Shadow had Raven, and to be honest, she didn't feel disappointed. 


	23. Brawl for All

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Shadow and Amanda who I created myself. The rest belongs to Vince Mcmahon and the WWE  
  
"Can you believe that it's a week until Judgement Day?" said Manda excitedly "we've done a great job on the card"  
  
"Yeah two huge headlining matches, a women's championship match, tag team turmoil, two out of three falls for Kurt Angle's medals" Shadow counted them off on her fingers "and no more paper on the walls!"  
  
Amanda laughed as her friend pointed at the clean painted wall in front of them in their office. For the past few weeks wherever they'd been for the shows, at least one wall of the office had been covered in papers with ideas for the PPV on. They'd called it their 'thinking wall'. Now there was nothing.  
  
"Man I am sore from today's practice" muttered Manda, falling back into a chair, rubbing an elbow absently "Raven worked us hard today you know"  
  
"Hasn't he got a match at Judgement Day? Something to do with the Hardcore belt?"  
  
"Nah, that's Rhyno, Test and Big Show, I don't think he's booked"  
  
"No wonder he worked us hard then"  
  
"Speaking of which, we're not doing anything at this PPV either are we?"  
  
"Do we need to? The card is pretty solid as it is, we've got Chyna and Lita fighting and Steph'll be at ringside for Hunter's match so we could just chill you know"  
  
"And cheer our teams on in the tag match, I've got Jericho and you've got the Hardyz"  
  
"Only Jericho? What about the loves of your life? Edge and Christian?"  
  
"Do you think I could cheer for both?"  
  
"Nope" Shadow laughed  
  
"That's what I thought; Jericho would kill me if he knew I was supporting them"  
  
"I meant to ask you, where did you go after you escaped after practice on Thursday last week?"  
  
"To find Jericho, he likes knowing the whereabouts of Edge and Christian so he can target them, I just hung out with him until the show started"  
  
"Yeah, abandoning me"  
  
"You had Trish" there was a sliver of jealousy in her voice  
  
"She was too busy flirting with Edge and Christian to keep them from finding you, I kept myself busy"  
  
Manda grinned; trying to imagine what it must have been like to witness Trish's super powered sexiness overpowering the sexy Blonde Canadians. It must have been something. But it did suck that Shadow had been left alone. Manda knew how that felt.  
  
"I'm sorry; I've been kinda wrapped up in helping Jericho recently"  
  
"That's cool, you know it is, you've finally got yourself a sexy Blonde Canadian"  
  
"For a friend" Amanda added  
  
"Yeah for a friend"  
  
There was peaceful silence as they both thought this over. Shadow stretched and pulled a pack of cards from her bag on the floor  
  
"Wanna play cards?" she asked "just to kill some time as the show's just starting"  
  
"Sure, same as usual?" Amanda said, pulling her chair close to the desk  
  
"Umm....Raven taught me a new one on Thursday, you wanna learn?"  
  
"Not really and since when did he teach you cards?" asked Amanda intrigued  
  
"When you were being a Jerichoholic and I needed some company, he came back to the office until the show started"  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
Amanda watched her friend closely as she dealt out the cards and swore she saw a faint blush creep up her friend's cheeks. Wisely, she didn't say anything. This was for Shadow to tell her, not for Amanda to embarrass out of her. They both picked up their handfuls of cards and began. As usual, the play was fast, punctuated by insults. They forgot the time when they played, it seemed to fly by. As Manda swept a stack of cards from the table triumphantly there was a loud powerful knock at the door. They froze and turned their heads to look at the door.  
  
"Come in" they both yelled  
  
The door swung open to reveal a strong muscled physique in a tight black work out outfit, a pretty face framed by two long pigtails of ebony black hair and a wide smile. It was Chyna. For a second, Shadow and Manda looked at each other, neither really sure what to say. They'd both been big fans of the Ninth Wonder of the World when they'd trained together. They'd often told each other they wanted to be as famous and notorious as Chyna. Now here she was, waiting expectantly for someone to speak. It was surreal situation to be a fan and a co-worker of her's. They'd managed it with Team Xtreme, just by hanging out with them. This was different though  
  
"Chyna! Um..how can we help champ?" asked Amanda acknowledging the Women's Championship belt slung over one of Chyna's shoulders as she got to her feet  
  
"So this is where the co-commissioners hang out" Chyna commented, stepping into the room "in an office playing cards, maybe you should set up next to the APA office"  
  
"I like my clothes on my body thanks" replied Amanda, trying not to sound too overawed  
  
Chyna laughed, it was a surprisingly loud laugh causing the others to laugh as well  
  
"From what I've heard, you guys are doing a great job" Chyna continued "it sure beats having Regal since he hated me fighting so I guess I should thank you for bringing a woman's touch to this job"  
  
"You're thanking us? We should be thanking you!" blurted out Shadow  
  
"Yeah, if it wasn't for you, we probably wouldn't have believed we could do all this" added Amanda  
  
Chyna smiled, adjusting the belt's weight on her shoulder  
  
"That's flattering, glad I could help, oh there's another reason I came here, I want a match tonight" she said  
  
"Against who?" asked Amanda frowning  
  
"A tag match, me and Lita against I don't know, Molly and Ivory, whoever" Chyna answered  
  
"You want to go against your opponent for Judgement Day?" said Shadow in surprise and confusion  
  
"That's right, I want to know what it's like to team with her since I'm going to be going against her, call it a strategy" said Chyna with a smile  
  
"If you're sure, then consider it done" declared Manda "I just hope Lita doesn't mind"  
  
"She won't, she understands these things" Chyna replied, as she went out of the room "great to meet you two by the way, I'm sure I'll see you around"  
  
Shadow watched her go, a star struck smile on her face. When she looked over at Manda, she noted that her friend had a similar expression on her face too. They looked ruefully at each other.  
  
"We acted like idiots didn't we?" said Shadow with a sigh  
  
"Nah, just star struck fans" corrected Amanda, running her fingers through her hair "and she's probably used to it by now"  
  
"Maybe but not from her co-workers" replied Shadow "we must have looked like such dorks"  
  
Amanda smiled a little at her friend's sad expression then took one of Shadow's hands in her own, squeezing it lightly.  
  
"Sweetie, you did not embarrass yourself in front of Chyna, I know she's an idol of your's but you behaved perfectly ordinarily, she's not gonna laugh at you I promise"  
  
"I know, I just hate the way I act sometimes in front of the superstars here, I mean I met the Hardyz by flying round a corner and slamming into Matt!" sighed Shadow "I have to keep reminding myself that I'm here to work and not to get their autographs"  
  
"Me too, I have to keep restraining myself around Jericho"  
  
"But that's nothing to do with getting his autograph" said Shadow slyly  
  
"Shadow! What are you trying to say about me?"  
  
"That you want to jump him"  
  
"I do not!" exclaimed Amanda, her face bright red  
  
"Do too"  
  
"Do not"  
  
"You so do, your face is so red and I know how you feel about sexy blonde Canadians"  
  
"That proves nothing Candy" Amanda emphasised the last word  
  
"Oh this is war girl!"  
  
Shadow leapt at her friend, playfully powering her down into a side headlock. They were both laughing so much that neither could stay still. Amanda tickled her friend, causing Shadow to let go of her. Manda shoved her to the ground and leapt on her, hooking a leg for a pin.  
  
"It's gonna take more than that!" laughed Shadow, kicking out  
  
She reached and grabbed Amanda's foot, pulling her to ground. Amanda fell down beside her. At that moment, the door opened and Lita came in. She was about to speak but her mouth dropped open to see them both lying on the floor laughing  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" she asked, a hand over her mouth to stop herself laughing at the sight  
  
"It's a long story" replied Shadow, getting some control over herself and pulling herself to her feet using the desk  
  
"Yeah you don't want to know" added Manda, accepting the hand Shadow extended to her and getting to her feet  
  
"You said it" replied Lita, shaking her head "anyway, just came to ask about this match I'm having tonight, whose idea was it?"  
  
"Chyna's and how did you know? She only left the office about ten minutes ago" said Amanda confused  
  
"Word travels fast backstage" grinned Lita, sticking her hands in her pants' pockets "she really requested it? I have not got time for mind games right now; Eddie's acting like he's our newest team mate and now Chyna wants to team with me? Me and the guys don't know what to think"  
  
"Chyna just said she wanted to team with you tonight before facing you, that's all" said Shadow "that's what she said anyway"  
  
"I still don't get it, it just doesn't fit" said Lita frowning "I mean when Essa and I feuded with her and Eddie back in 2000, she had no problem with kicking my ass any chance she got, why's it different now?"  
  
"We haven't got any answers, sorry" shrugged Amanda  
  
"Guess I'll have to find out in the ring" sighed Lita "oh by the way, do you wanna come out this evening with us?"  
  
"When do we not?" said Shadow "count us in"  
  
"Actually, um..I was gonna hang out with Jericho this evening" said Amanda, reddening slightly at the knowing look Shadow gave her  
  
"So bring him along" replied Lita "he's a cool guy and he's been a good friend to me, Matt and Jeff, he knows how to have a good time at clubs"  
  
"Great, I'll go tell him" said Amanda enthusiastically "see you later, you gonna be here when I get back Shadow?"  
  
"I'll probably be at Taker's office, there's some things I wanna talk over with him about last Monday you know?" replied Shadow  
  
"Got it" Amanda said "sounds like a good call to me"  
  
She rushed out of the room, leaving Shadow looking amused after her. Amanda had become so happy since Jericho had started being friendly to her, it was like a dream come true for her. Lita grinned slightly  
  
"She got a crush?" she asked  
  
"Maybe, he's just happy to piss off Edge and Christian" said Shadow "she's just happy she gets to hang out with him I think"  
  
"Sounds good to me, it's great to be a fan and work here" said Lita knowingly "see ya later"  
  
Shadow smiled as Lita went out the room and picked up her keys from the desk before going out the door after her. She locked it securely after her and was about to set off for the locker rooms when she had an idea. She called a crew member over  
  
"Hey, could you say here by the door and tell anyone looking for a co- commissioner can find one in Jericho's locker room and one talking to Undertaker? Thanks" she said  
  
The crew member sighed and nodded. It beat setting up the lighting rigs anyway. With a smile at him over her shoulder, Shadow walked quickly down the corridor until she found Taker's locker room. She lifted her hand to knock, hesitating as she went to. It was only right to check on them after all that had happened and personally, she really wanted to know. She knocked hard and almost immediately the door swung open, revealing an incredibly angry Undertaker who glared down at her. Her heart almost stopped; he looked like at that moment he wouldn't have given a second thought to killing her. She swallowed before speaking  
  
"I..erm..came to see how you and Kane are?" she tried, hating herself for sounding so weak and unsure  
  
"How we are? How the hell do you think we are?" growled Taker  
  
"How's...how's your wife? Sara right?" Shadow tried again  
  
"What was your first clue?" Taker replied sarcastically, a finger stroking the tattoo blazed across his throat "she's fine, there was no car wreck, no injury, just a fake phone call to catch me off my game"  
  
Shadow let this sink in slowly. A week ago on Raw, she and Amanda hadn't been aware of what was going on. It wasn't until they'd come in for Smackdown that someone had told them all that had happened. It was thought that it was Triple H who'd made the call reporting that Taker's wife had been in a car crash. Taker had immediately left Raw to be by her side. Only he revealed on Smackdown that there was no car wreck. Everyone ignored Triple H that night and Shadow and Amanda had given Taker a match against him for retribution. It was then that Stone Cold had revealed it had been him all along.  
  
"I'm...." Shadow searched for the right words  
  
"Sorry? Hell why should you be? Sara's fine, a little shook up from seeing her injury announced on TV when she was at safe at home but fine"  
  
"I want you to know that you're still gonna get your shot at the title at Judgement Day" Shadow said "there's no taking it back after last week and I damn well hope you beat him"  
  
"Kane and I have big plans for Sunday" Taker said with a smirk "we're gonna show them exactly who's boss around here and it ain't Mcmahon"  
  
"How's Kane's arm?" asked Shadow, feeling more confident  
  
"He could do with a replacement" cracked Taker humourlessly "it looks like someone soaked it in blood, it's been bandaged more times in the weeks since Backlash than I care to recall and it ain't getting any better since those pieces of trash refuse to leave us alone"  
  
Before Shadow could speak, she was clubbed in the back with a steel chair, leaving her to fall motionlessly to the floor. Stood over her was Stone Cold Steve Austin, glaring and grinning down at her. As he turned to the doorway, Undertaker took a step back and hit Austin in the head with one of his feet. Austin fell back, his head hitting his own steel chair as he landed. Groggily, Shadow crawled to the side of the corridor, trying to keep out of the way. Just then, a another pair of feet tore past her and she looked up to see Triple H giving Taker some right hands before pulling him out of the doorway and throwing him into the opposite wall. With an effort, Shadow got to her feet and stumbled into the locker room. Kane was sat on a chair, carefully bandaging his arm. Shadow stopped short when she saw it, it was a hideous purple-red colour. It looked exceedingly painful. Kane looked up questioning and silent  
  
"Hunter and Austin ambushed us when I was talking to Taker outside" Shadow gasped out, supporting her back with a hand  
  
Kane got to his feet, folding the chair he'd been sat on with a snap and marched out of the room. Shadow pulled her cell out of her pocket and speed dialled Amanda  
  
"Manda, get to Taker's locker room, Hunter and Austin have ambushed us, get Jericho here" she rattled off as soon as her friend answered  
  
"Got it, we're on the way" Manda shot back  
  
They both hung up.  
  
*  
  
Amanda put her phone down carefully on the bench beside her and turned to Jericho.  
  
"I've gotta go help Shadow break up a brawl" she stated, getting to her feet  
  
"Who's brawling?" asked Jericho without much interest, not looking up from the magazine he was flicking through  
  
"Austin and Hunter ambushed her and Taker outside the Deadman's locker room" replied Amanda  
  
"I'll be at your funeral when you're done" replied Jericho with a laugh "good luck"  
  
"Gee you're so much help on these occasions" said Amanda sarcastically "get your ass up, you're coming to help me"  
  
"Oh I am? Why would Y2J help break up a fight that he isn't even involved with?" asked Jericho pointedly, finally fixing his icy blue eyes on her  
  
"Because you hate Hunter and Austin" replied Manda matter-of-factly "and you have a chance to kick there asses right now with no rules stopping you"  
  
Jericho looked at her for a few moments before putting his magazine down and getting up with an exaggerated sigh  
  
"What would a fight be baby, without Y2J?"  
  
"Great, c'mon"  
  
*  
  
Shadow put her phone in the pocket, took a deep breath and went out into the corridor. All hell had broken loose. Taker had a length of hefty chain wrapped around Austin's neck and was enjoying squeezing the breath out of him. Hunter had somehow managed to get Kane to the ground and was slamming a steel chair into Kane's injured arm repeatedly. With a scowl, Shadow launched into a dropkick, blasting Hunter's chair into his face. He fell back onto the floor stunned. Shadow leapt over Kane's body and began stomping on Hunter as hard as she could. She didn't care that as a co- commissioner she should be unbiased, this was an unprovoked attack and she was one of the one's attacked. Besides, after all the Two Man Power Trip had done, they deserved some retribution. Then she felt someone grab her by the hair and pull her back painfully. Yanking herself free, she turned to find herself facing a thunderous looking Stephanie Mcmahon-Helmsley  
  
"You bitch! Get off my husband!" she screeched  
  
"Oh grow up!" came a yell  
  
Shadow grinned as Amanda whipped Steph around and kneed her in the stomach before clotheslining her hard to the floor. Amanda picked her up off the floor by the hair, amid groggy complaints and scoop-slammed Steph back down. There was no noise after that. Shadow and Amanda high-fived with matching breathless smiles. There was a laugh and Jericho appeared behind them, having taken his time walking from the locker room.  
  
"The Princess is flat on her back again, what a surprise" he said with a smirk "I love to see these jackasses take a beating, I may have to have some fun beating them myself"  
  
"I thought you weren't involved" asked Amanda teasingly  
  
Before Jericho could reply, Amanda gasped.  
  
"Get out the way!" she shrieked  
  
Shadow dived to the floor as Hunter tried to rush them from behind and Amanda threw herself in a crossbody at him. He caught her and slammed her to the floor. As she lay writhing in pain on the hard concrete floor, Jericho ran and clotheslined Hunter, beginning to brawl with him as soon as he got to his feet. Shadow dragged Amanda out of harm's way then helped her friend to her feet. Amanda looked at her dazed; her head had rebounded off the floor and her legs felt like jelly.  
  
"This is what it's all about" said Shadow loudly in Amanda's ear "getting some revenge"  
  
"Damn right" replied Amanda  
  
They both observed what was happening. Jericho had Hunter on the floor and was stomping him in his gut while Austin had managed to get free from Taker's chain and had Stunnered him. He was now using the chain to whip Taker hard but Kane was on his feet and picking his spot. He kicked an unsuspecting Austin in the stomach and wrapped a massive hand around his neck, lifting him clean off the ground in a chokeslam. Austin didn't move after he landed. Jericho hauled Hunter to his feet, who responded by clubbing him hard in the head and then slamming him into the wall. Kane grabbed Hunter before his prey had time to think and chokeslammed him as well with his good arm, pausing afterwards to bend over Hunter's prone body and yell at him.  
  
Amanda went wobbily to help Jericho to his feet and Shadow tentatively offered help to Taker who glared at her with a look that said 'I-don't-need- your-or-anyone-else's-help' but accepted her hand anyway. There was a moment of silence as they all looked at the bodies strewn groaning on the floor  
  
"There's gonna be hell to pay" Undertaker said with a sudden laugh  
  
"You got that right" seconded Jericho from where he leant against the wall beside Amanda  
  
"Always have to have the last word don't you?" teased Amanda, nudging him gently in the ribs  
  
He glared at her before letting out a loud laugh  
  
"All in a night's work baby, it's always good to beat down the people who deserve it" he said  
  
Taker limped over to Shadow who stood beside Kane looking worriedly at his arm. Kane, who was supporting it with his good arm, turned his head to look at her silently with those piercing eyes before giving a single nod. Taker held out a leather gloved hand to her. She stared at it and then hesitantly took it.  
  
"Welcome to the family girls" Undertaker rumbled "you've now joined Mcmahon's most wanted list" 


	24. Ready? Always

Disclaimer: don't own anything except Shadow and Amanda who I created myself and have copyright to. The rest is owned by Vince and the WWE  
  
"Man my head hurts" groaned Manda, holding an ice pack to her head  
  
"You shouldn't have challenged Jericho to vodka shots then should ya" said Shadow with a smile  
  
Manda growled at her before shifting the ice pack slightly that she held pressed to her head. It wasn't just the fact that she and her favourite sexy blonde Canadian had engaged in a healthy drinking contest that she admittedly had lost, her head was also still tender from the Monday backstage brawl. The thought that training was fifteen minutes away was not helping her headache either  
  
The fact that her friend was acting as though she'd had a full night's sleep and had no hangover or head injuries to speak of was more than a little annoying. The fact that Shadow was acting cheerful and unaffected was downright rude.  
  
"I can handle my drink" Manda protested "I just can't handle that many vodka shots"  
  
"As you're well demonstrating now"  
  
"Shut up Candy"  
  
"You know I am not gonna respond to that Manda, considering the fact that you look like hell this morning with a killer hangover"  
  
"Gee you say the nicest things"  
  
"I try"  
  
"Well you're not trying hard enough"  
  
Shadow grinned. It wasn't often she could one-up Manda since her friend was the one with the quick comebacks. So she was gonna enjoy this for as long as possible. She couldn't help giggling when she thought about their night out last night. Jericho and Manda had played some rounds of pool, pretty much coming out equal so Jericho decided they'd settle the score by a drinking game. How was Manda to know he had a cast iron stomach when it came to drink?  
  
"What in the hell are you laughing at and it had better not be me" growled Manda, glaring at her  
  
"Would I?"  
  
"Damn straight you would"  
  
Before Shadow could reply, her cell-phone rang loudly. With a small apologetic smile to Manda, she grabbed it off the desk and answered it.  
  
"Hello?..........oh hey!, how you doing?...........me? I'm good....yeah we know, we'll be there in ten...Manda? How did you...?............oh ok, I know, I won't question...yeah see you then...bye"  
  
"A message from our all powerful trainer, we've gotta get our asses into the ring for practice in ten, hangover or not" Shadow relayed, putting her phone into her pocket as she spoke  
  
"I hate him" grumbled Manda, peering out from under the ice pack disgruntled "how the hell did he know anyway? He wasn't there last night"  
  
"He said he just knows, whatever" Shadow shrugged "hope you haven't let Jericho see you this way"  
  
"No and I hope by the time I do see him, I don't look like death"  
  
"There isn't nothing a cold shower won't cure" Shadow teased  
  
"Urgh!" Amanda closed her eyes, frowning "that is the last thing on Earth I want right now"  
  
"At least have some sort of shower before training just to wake you up?"  
  
"Yeah ok, I'll go now, it might work" Manda said, taking the ice pack gingerly from her head and putting it down on the desk, she looked up at Shadow out of squinted eyes "training in ten right?"  
  
"Right"  
  
"See you then"  
  
Manda stumbled out of the room, trying hard not to look hung-over. She knew that she was gonna get teased a lot if she did. Jericho. She was gonna get him back so good for out-doing her with the shots and then leaving her in the bar for Shadow to escort back to the hotel. Apparently, he'd had some business to take care of. Like hell, he just didn't want to carry her to the car.  
  
Then as if he'd heard her thoughts, Jericho appeared around the corner, his usual obnoxious smirk on his face. Manda inwardly groaned, her heart speeding up all the same. She crossed her fingers, hoping he'd let her pass without comment. She couldn't hope for miracles  
  
"Hey Manda, how was your night?"  
  
Was it her or was he speaking a lot louder than usual? Either way it was making her head pound. Wincing slightly, she smiled thinly at him.  
  
"Unforgettable" she managed "your's?"  
  
"Great, I beat this broad at pool and then obliterated her at vodka shots; apparently she can't hold her drink"  
  
"Bite me Jericho"  
  
"Oooh baby, that's an offer! You name the time and the place"  
  
"Jerk"  
  
"Hey you offered baby"  
  
"Just let me be miserable in peace ok?"  
  
"Sure, any sign of our blonde friends?"  
  
"None so far and you only have a few days till the event and then afterwards maybe they'll leave me alone"  
  
"And I am gonna wipe the ring with them"  
  
"Naturally, can I go now?"  
  
"Don't you like my company baby?"  
  
"When you're intentionally trying to make my head feel like its exploding, no and I have to get ready for training, it starts in ten"  
  
"Got a hangover have you baby?"  
  
Manda mentally kicked herself. The plan was not to let him know how crappy she was feeling. She knew he would use it against her and by the look of the smirk on his face, he was already planning. This could never be good. She glared at him hard  
  
"What gave you that idea?" she muttered  
  
"The fact that you're squinting in the light and look like you have one monster headache baby" Jericho stated, his eyes sweeping over her critically  
  
"That obvious huh?"  
  
"Sure, it's kinda regular round here baby, you seen the amount the APA drink and don't get hangovers? When people try to keep up with them, they end up looking like you"  
  
"I'll take that as an insult"  
  
"That's how it was intended"  
  
She glared at her, crossing her arms over her chest. Her head was still pounding, though it seemed to have softened somewhat. It wasn't as painful as when she was sat in the office with Shadow. Shadow! Manda quickly checked her watch. Man she did not have long to get ready for training  
  
"I've gotta go, but I'll come by and annoy you later"  
  
"Look forward to it"  
  
"You should do" Manda hurled over her shoulder as she quickly walked away to the locker room  
  
She couldn't help silently grinning to herself as she rushed into the locker room and began stripping off quickly for a shower. Jericho may have been an obnoxious jerk who annoyed her and fired off one liners faster than she could keep up with but he was still a sexy blonde Canadian and still gorgeous. She would tell him that but she did not want him thinking she was a ring rat ready to get laid. That could wait. Right now, she was enjoying being friends with him, no matter how strong the urge was to jump him. Shadow was right, but Manda was not gonna tell her that. She wouldn't give her the satisfaction.  
  
*  
  
"Nice of you to join us" Raven said dryly as Amanda hurtled down the ramp towards the ring where Trish, Shadow and Raven were already.  
  
"I'm here aren't I?" Amanda retorted, sliding into the ring  
  
"That isn't enough and you know it" Raven replied softly, never taking his eyes off her "but we've already lost enough time, lets get started"  
  
He slowly turned taking them all in before speaking.  
  
"None of us have matches at Judgement Day" he began "but that doesn't mean we can get sloppy, we have to keep practising and training because you never know where and when you're gonna be jumped, it could be in the ring, it could be backstage but either way you've gotta be prepared"  
  
"So what's on the itinerary?" asked Shadow lightly  
  
"Matches, a triple threat and I'll referee" he fired off "win at all costs"  
  
He backed away so that the three faced each other. He began speaking as he walking around them in a slow leisurely circle.  
  
"You all have strengths and weaknesses, you should know each others by now and know how to exploit them, use the knowledge you have of each other to get the win, there are no friends here, only opponents"  
  
His voice trailed off as he stopped behind Shadow. She could feel his eyes on her, burning into her back. She bit her lip to prevent herself from smiling, she knew he wasn't.  
  
"What's there to stare at? I haven't got a tattoo like you Raven" she called back quietly  
  
"You would be surprised" he replied "at what I see"  
  
She could feel his breath on her back but she knew he wasn't that close to her for that to be possible. Was it her mind playing tricks on her? His presence was dizzying to her, she was acutely aware of him, just there staring. Amanda wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at her friend. Shadow scowled back, before sticking her tongue out.  
  
Then was a pause, crackling with energy. A single word escaped Raven's lips  
  
"Begin"  
  
*  
  
"You're looking awfully happy today Trish" commented Shadow  
  
"Am I?" the blonde said perkily "just happy to be here"  
  
"Uh huh" Manda added disbelievingly "got a new lay or something?"  
  
"Hey I resent that" Trish laughed, pushing Manda slightly "no, nothing like that"  
  
"Must be your mystery man then" Shadow concluded "are you gonna tell us who he is yet?"  
  
"No, not yet but soon you'll see" Trish replied confidently "we're gonna start making our business partnership known on TV soon, all the arrangements are sorted out and I am gonna be back in business"  
  
"Business partnership, right" Amanda said rolling her eyes  
  
"He's part of the PPV this Sunday" Trish offered, ignoring Amanda "so you'll have to guess or wait till next week"  
  
"Hmmmmm, this is very intriguing Trish and exciting, you've got a new client to manage and all" Shadow said enthusiastically "you've been hanging out with us for ages now in the office during shows, I was afraid you'd given up on getting back involved in the wrestling game, I'm glad you're back on track to kick some ass,"  
  
"Better believe it" confirmed Trish "there is no way I'm going down just because I was Vince's bitch, I got what I wanted and now I'm moving on"  
  
"Sounds good to me" replied Shadow linking arms with Trish as they moved on down the corridor, Amanda walking beside Trish.  
  
As Trish was about to add something, a door opened in front of them and Undertaker appeared out of it, blocking their path. Shadow let out a squeak, starting at the unexpected appearance of the Deadman. Trish smiled, she was used to him lurking about, this was nothing new. Amanda simply crossed her arms and waited  
  
"You girls seen Mcmahon or Austin yet?" Taker rumbled, leaning against the wall  
  
"Not yet" replied Amanda "why?"  
  
"The word is that Mcmahon knows who beat down Austin and Hunter on Monday backstage" Taker drawled "and that your names are gonna be on the list for him to execute so might wanna find some place to hide over the next few days"  
  
"Thanks for the warning" answered Shadow  
  
"We're not hiding anywhere" Amanda exclaimed "we're gonna be there at Judgement Day to watch you kick ass and win the title"  
  
"I admire the spunk but it's on your own heads" Taker slashed a thumb across his throat for emphasis as he used to signal for the Tombstone "literally, I'll see ya Sunday"  
  
He turned and moved back into the room, the door slamming shut behind him. Shadow let out a breath she didn't even know she'd been holding in. Amanda shrugged and began walking. Then she realised that Shadow and Trish were still not moving, talking in quiet voices together. With an exasperated sigh, Amanda marched back to them.  
  
"Why are you still standing there?" she asked with a wild wave of her hands  
  
"Maybe we should lie low for bit" volunteered Shadow after an awkward pause when she and Trish exchanged glances "just to keep out of the way of the boss, you know, for safety and all that"  
  
"No, I don't know" replied Amanda angrily "in my book, that's called cowardice"  
  
"Oh really? In mine its called safety" retorted Shadow  
  
"Look, we can go there and just keep out the way, or better go to the ring for safety, Mcmahon won't come out to get rid of us considering how many want him dead anyway" Amadna implored "I've had this idea, why don't we be guest commentators for the tag team turmoil match? You can keep an eye on the Hardyz and I can keep an eye on Jericho"  
  
"And Edge and Christian" added Shadow knowingly  
  
"And them yeah, hopefully they won't attack or anything like that but then you've got my back right?"  
  
Shadow thought about it. It would be fun and it would keep them away from Mcmahon since the only times he was likely to check the monitors would be when Hunter or Austin were out there. They'd be pretty safe and if they wanted to be safer they could hide in Taker and Kane's or the Hardyz' locker rooms. It seemed a sound idea  
  
"Ok, you win; we'll go to Judgement Day and commentate" Shadow said smiling "it should be fun"  
  
"That's better" Trish said with a laugh "you guys have gotta stop arguing, I mean it's fun to watch and all but sparks fly"  
  
"Oh you mean like you and Lita?" Amanda asked innocently  
  
"Not at all like me and Lita" Trish spat, her eyes narrowing as her mood instantly darkened at the mention of one of her arch enemies "the difference is, you two are always friends at the end because that's the way you are, you always have been and you know your differences keep you together, me and Lita have never been friends and never plan to be, she's a skank and I'm hot, that's the difference"  
  
"Excuse me but..."  
  
Before Amanda could finish her retort, Lita hurtled down the corridor towards them, grabbing one of Amanda's arms and one of Shadow's yanking them away from Trish and down to a space where no one could hear them  
  
"Just leave me I don't care" Trish called after them "guess I'll see you in the office"  
  
She turned and stalked away, her fists balled at her sides. So they were friends with the redhead, so what? They were friends with her as well. They'd soon learn that Lita was nothing special, just a jacked up bitch who could do a few lousy arial moves so people thought she was unique. Big deal. If they wanted beautiful, intelligent and talented, they should look no further than Trish Stratus. But they'd learn that, eventually they would when Trish beat Lita's ass in the ring, proving just who was queen of the ring. But that could wait. She had some planning to do for next week when she revealed just who her mystery man was. A smile spread over Trish's face; oh everyone was in for a shock when they saw what she and her man could do together, everyone.  
  
"Wow, that's a beautiful outfit Lita!" breathed Shadow, taking in her friend's appearance "different to your usual stuff but really beautiful"  
  
"You think? Thanks Shadow, thought I'd try something a little different tonight, just felt like it" Lita said, momentarily distracted as she looked down at her outfit: tight leather crimson pants and a matching bikini top. Her make up was lot more classical, making her look very elegant but still totally Lita  
  
"So what's up?" Shadow asked, taking in the worry on Lita's face  
  
"Besides the fact I have the biggest match of my life on Sunday when I face the woman who completely redefined the role women play in wrestling, the strongest woman in the company and one of my idols? Eddie Guerrero, he's teaming up tonight with the guys and I still don't know whether to trust him" Lita rambled quickly "me, Matt and Jeff were talking about this earlier and Eddie came in saying that if he was us, he wouldn't trust him either, but we've gotta trust him to play his part in the match"  
  
"Chill Lita, I know he's cheating scum but he's been pretty good to you and the boyz recently, he saved you from a Gore if I remember right" Shadow said gently  
  
"Yeah I know but it could all be part of a plan or something I don't know" Lita sighed, raking a hand through her hair "after all he's done, can we trust him?"  
  
"It's ok Lita, just trust him tonight and see how it goes" Amanda suggested "just wait and always watch your back"  
  
Lita smiled, her face lighting up. The worry seemed to left her face, her body a lot more relaxed.  
  
"Thanks guys, I needed that pep talk, the boyz are too worried themselves to help"  
  
"What are you doing tonight?" Amanda asked, sticking a hand in her black pants' pocket  
  
"Valeting for the guys and Eddie but I'm also planning a little run-in of my own" Lita said mysteriously, raising an eyebrow  
  
"Oh really?" Shadow said in the same tone "tell us more"  
  
"All I'm saying is that Chyna's fighting tonight, make of it what you will" Lita said with a giggle "oh, you guys up for going out as usual?"  
  
"Sure, meet you at the hotel as usual" Shadow called as Lita began walking away  
  
Lita held a hand up in the gun signal to acknowledge her before disappearing around a corner. Amanda grinned and slung an arm around her friend's neck as they began walking to their office.  
  
"So I have Jericho, as a friend" she said  
  
"And I have Raven, as a friend" Shadow added with a smile at her thoughts  
  
"We both have Lita and the Hardyz and Trish" Amanda finished "life isn't too bad is it"  
  
"We're training as wrestler and we're already valets" Shadow added on the end "nope life isn't too bad"  
  
"Speaking of which are we fighting tonight?"  
  
"We could do; any ideas?"  
  
"Hmmm sure I could think of something, I could face Perry Saturn since he's still pissed that I beat his whore so I could always face him" Amanda suggested, thinking  
  
"So I could face his Radical pal Dean Malenko, it could be their warm up for Judgement Day" Shadow added excitedly  
  
"Agreed, ready to kick some ass?" asked Amanda with a laugh  
  
"Always girl always" answered Shadow with a grin "as we count down to Judgement Day..."  
  
"Let the mat games begin, c'mon girl lets go stretch out"  
  
"I love being a wrestler"  
  
"Me too, but you know it's for a different reason than yours though?"  
  
"I know I know, the sexy blonde Canadians"  
  
"Got it in one girl, got it in one" 


	25. This Is Our Judgement Day

Disclaimer: nothing owned by me except Shadow and Amanda who I created myself. Cheers  
  
"Help me with the bandanna Manda?"  
  
"Sure, can't you tie it yourself?"  
  
"My hand's still stiff from practice earlier, Raven drove us hard and I didn't have a chance to get it seen to"  
  
Amanda nodded as she finished neatly tying the Union Jack bandanna over her friend's head. She herself wore a Stars and Stripes one. Shadow's said hand was wrapped carefully wrapped in a bandage having been iced and cold- creamed. She'd made sure she hadn't complained though; Raven thought that it was a sign of weakness and quitters and a verbal lashing from her tutor was not what she needed before a PPV.  
  
"There ya go" Amanda announced  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Shadow turned to inspect her reflection in the mirror. She and Manda had chosen their outfits carefully for the evening since they'd probably be seen backstage dealing with superstars and then out ringside commentating. As well as matching bandannas, they both wore black in different styles. Amanda wore a low-neck dress with a skirt that fell just above her knees with chunky leather shoes while Shadow wore an off-the-shoulder long sleeved top and shorter skirt with matching chunky shoes. Across their chests in swirly silver handwriting were the words The Connection.  
  
"We look great" stated Amanda before Shadow could find something wrong  
  
"But what if we're needed at ringside? We're wearing skirts" panicked Shadow  
  
"We're both wearing hot-pants under our skirts right? So nothing's gonna be seen girl"  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
Shadow always worried about the PPVs. It was nerve-wracking, especially when so many people came knocking on the door with problems that needed to be sorted by the co-commissioners before the show went on air. They'd already sorted out some lighting problems, music cues and superstar injuries as well as the usual line of superstars demanding why they weren't going to be featured at the event. It was no wonder that Shadow got nervous. It was visible in the way she panicked about everything, even the smallest things like what they wore while Amanda kept a cooler head and kind of exploded suddenly if she was really nervous.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Trish breezed in, looking amazing in a tiny red dress with black strappy shoes.  
  
"Hey there girls, how are doing?" she asked, sitting down without being asked  
  
"Great thanks" Amanda said, trying not to point out Trish's balls in just assuming they wanted her company  
  
"No nerves?" Trish asked  
  
"Oh yeah, big time" blurted out Shadow "Do I look ok? I mean really? We thought two simple ensembles but now I'm not so sure and I've never done commentary before.."  
  
"You look fine, the bandannas are a cute touch" reassured Trish "You look stunning, both of you"  
  
Shadow's face flooded with relief and she leapt forward, drawing the seated Trish into a hug. Amanda rolled her eyes. It wasn't like Trish saved the day or anything dramatic like that.  
  
"So where's your mystery man then?" she asked finally  
  
"Hmmm? Oh he decided not to do the whole WWF New York gig, the Light Heavyweight Champ's there anyway right? Oh what's his name, Lyn something?"  
  
"Jerry Lynn" Shadow corrected with a smile  
  
"Right, so we decided to wait a little longer before unveiling ourselves as a team, maybe till later this week" Trish said, sitting back satisfied with the mysterious tone of her answer  
  
"Oh why the big mystery? I wanna know now" complained Shadow  
  
"Its no big deal" interjected Amanda  
  
"Oh it will be when you find out who it is" Trish vowed with a wide smile  
  
Before Amanda could bite back with another retort, Shadow quickly began admiring Trish's outfit. She had sensed that Amanda's low-level Trish- dislike had flared up quite high today and didn't want a cat-fight to start since it would certainly not be of the Terri and Kat kind. More like the Trish and Lita kind where people got severe injuries. She didn't want her two friends going at it minutes before one of them had to appear on-screen.  
  
She watched Amanda fold her arms and retreat to behind the desk, glowering at Trish. Shadow gave her a warning look. She couldn't understand why Amanda disliked Trish so much. Sure Trish had been suspect in the past, her hatred for Lita ran deep and she loved using her body to get who and what she needed. She'd had a very public affair with the boss of the company and had incurred the wrath of the bosses' daughter, one Stephanie Mcmahon- Helmsley. But Trish had changed, in Shadow's mind. She could move between the ropes, developing into a pretty decent opponent. She seemed to have a few more friends and was starting to dig herself out of the hole she'd got herself into. That at last deserved some respect and some encouragement. Sure, a person's past was an indicator as to what they were like but sometimes, it was good to give people a chance.  
  
"So how's the PPV going?" asked Trish at last  
  
"Good thanks" replied Amanda shortly, not looking up from the papers she was signing "first few matches gone and plenty more to go"  
  
"Looking forward to commentary?" Trish asked  
  
"Should be fun" answered Shadow  
  
"Any sign of our trainer?"  
  
"Well we've trained, hence the hand" Shadow said, holding up her hand "I think I'd better go find him, ask him bout training tomorrow"  
  
She quickly crossed the room before Amanda could protest and slipped out of the door. Amanda frowned after her, her mouth open to yell after her supposed friend. She was going to kill Shadow  
  
*  
  
"Where the hell is he?" muttered Shadow as she stomped through the corridors "I mean I know he has to be mysterious, but this is ridiculous"  
  
She couldn't find Raven anywhere. He always found somewhere peculiar to chill before his match, never in his locker room. She needed to know how strenuous he was planning tomorrow's practice was going to be. Her hand was hurting and though she didn't want to admit that to her trainer, she needed to know. She was walking through some of the darker corridors now; not so many people were about and there was an odd absence of sound. It slightly freaked her out if she was being honest with herself.  
  
Suddenly a hand grabbed her hand and jerked her into the shadows before she could even make a sound of alarm. She was in pure darkness; there was literally nothing to see. Her 'friend' was strong and silent, holding her tightly, allowing her not to struggle  
  
"Get off me you freak" she demanded, trying to kick the person behind her  
  
Why had someone grabbed her? Fear and nerves mounted up in her. It could be Edge and Christian, trying to get back at Manda or Rhyno working for them. As she opened her mouth to do the very girly act of screaming, a hand roughly slapped over her lips. She bit into the flesh but the hand stayed there. Suddenly she was spun around and pushed out into the dim light. Shaken, she looked into the darkness and a voice floated out of it  
  
"How can I help you?"  
  
"Raven?! Couldn't you have just told me?" Shadow exclaimed, exasperated and furious  
  
"I had to be sure"  
  
"Whatever, anyway I just wanted to ask how hard practice is gonna be tomorrow?"  
  
"No change from usual, why?"  
  
"Just wondering"  
  
"Nothing to do with your stiff hand"  
  
There was a pause as Shadow looked deep into the darkness  
  
"It might be something to do with it I guess," she admitted  
  
"I won't be easy on you but I will make allowances"  
  
"Gee thanks"  
  
"What else do you expect, favours because you see something in me you like?"  
  
"You creep!"  
  
Shadow flew into the darkness, fists and temper flaring. Hands easily caught her wrists and suddenly, she found a pair of lips on her own. Raven's lips. He kissed her roughly before shoving her out into the light. She stared shocked into the shadows, trying to pick him out but she couldn't see him. She touched her lips gingerly before glaring hard at where she'd last seen him and marching away. She heard a soft mocking laughter as she did, making her frown even more.  
  
*  
  
"Shadow, where've you been? We've gotta do our colour commentary like now!" hissed Manda, grabbing Shadow by the arm and jerking her towards the curtain  
  
"Sorry, sorry, got a little caught up"  
  
Manda narrowed her eyes and took her friend's appearence in. Shadow's bandanna was off centre and her clothes were rumpled and pulled in different directions. Something had happened  
  
"Ok, what happened?" she demanded, hands on her hips  
  
"Um..nothing?" tried Shadow as she began adjusting her clothes  
  
"Ha! Won't wash with me honey, what happened?"  
  
"Well I went looking for Raven and I...I found him"  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"Don't use that tone"  
  
"What tone?"  
  
"The tone that says you don't believe me"  
  
"Well I don't"  
  
"I told you the truth"  
  
"Not all of it"  
  
"I don't have to tell you everything"  
  
"Yes you do, it's your duty as one of my best friends"  
  
Shadow stared at Manda and sighed. She wasn't going to get away with dodging the question. She'd have to tell her everything  
  
"Fine, I found Raven, well he found me and roughed me up, thinking I was someone else, I dunno who then I asked him about practice tomorrow, then he teased me about my hand and" Shadow looked down, suddenly embarrassed, unsure of what to say so she said it very quietly "he kissed me"  
  
"What? I didn't quite hear that," said Amanda delighted  
  
Shadow sighed and lifted her head  
  
"He kissed me," she said louder  
  
"Brilliant!" squealed Amanda, flinging her arms around her friend "I'm so psyched for you! I knew you liked him, I knew!"  
  
"Fine, you knew, I got it" Shadow said dully  
  
Amanda stepped back from her friend and looked at her carefully.  
  
"Shadow, what did you do when he kissed you?"  
  
Shadow looked down again and cleared her throat slightly  
  
"I pushed him away"  
  
"One question; why?"  
  
"He surprised me, it was instant reaction"  
  
"Girl we have got to work on your technique"  
  
Before Shadow could snap something back, a stagehand beckoned them forward. Quickly they joined hands and walked through the curtain to their music; a mish-mash of rock pop accompanied by red white and blue lighting effects and a Titantron video of them valeting, wrestling and backstage. Waving to the crowd, they made their way to the announce table where Paul Heyman and J.R were waiting for them. Quickly strapping on headsets, they greeted the men.  
  
"Hello young ladies" J.R said warmly "welcome to ringside"  
  
"Thanks J.R, its great to be here" Shadow replied  
  
"Yeah it's loud out here" added Amanda "the fans are really pumped up huh?"  
  
"And why wouldn't they be? They have a great tag team battle royal to look forward to" replied Heyman "which is going to start right now"  
  
As the Battle Royal began, Shadow and Amanda fielded questions from Heyman and J.R about their relationships with the various men they'd been seen with backstage on camera. It was what they'd expected. Shadow nudged her friend comfortingly when she was asked about Edge and Christian. Suddenly as if they'd heard their names, the sexy blonde Canadians made their way down the ramp to boos and the whispering strains of 'You think you know me'  
  
"And here they are, multiple WWF tag team champions and the men who cost Benoit his two out of three falls match tonight against his nemesis Kurt Angle" J.R reported as they slid into the ring  
  
"Yeah and that was a stupid mistake" retorted Shadow  
  
"Why? Wouldn't you help your friend get their gold medals back? I realise you're not friends with anyone who owns gold medals but its the scenario that counts" Heyman said  
  
"Would you want Chris Benoit mad at you?" shot back Amanda  
  
Edge and Christian meanwhile kept trying to get to ringside to Amanda but their opponents kept dragging them back. Amanda glared back at them.  
  
"A little tension between you and the WWF's premier superstars?" asked Heyman  
  
"First off Heyman, they are not the WWF's premier superstars, there are plenty of people higher on the payroll and the talent roster" said Amanda, giving him her full attention "and secondly, if they have a problem with me hanging out with Chris Jericho, which they obviously do, then they're the ones with the problem and the tension, not me"  
  
"And what is the nature of your relationship with Chris Jericho?" asked J.R  
  
"We're just friends" confirmed Manda "we hang out backstage that's all, we're friends"  
  
"We're friends with a lot of the guys here and the girls," added Shadow "you've seen that, everyone has"  
  
"One of those people being Trish Stratus?" asked J.R  
  
"Yes, Trish has been a great friend, she trains and works out with us and she's great fun" said Shadow enthusiastically  
  
"But Amanda doesn't think that does she?" leered Heyman, spotting Amanda's stormy expression "I think our co-commissioner is jealous of the beautiful blonde"  
  
Before Amanda could cut him off, Edge and Christian eliminated their opponents, leaving them with one more team to face. The sounds of Jericho's familiar music blasting through the speakers confirmed who one half of the team was.  
  
"Here he comes, the man who is going to win this match" crowed Amanda, clapping  
  
"A little premature aren't we missy?" retorted Heyman  
  
"We're about to find out who Jericho's mystery partner is folks" interrupted J.R  
  
Jericho slowly observed the crowd before beckoning to someone behind the curtain. There was a moment's pause before in the relative silence, Chris Benoit calmly walked out. Edge and Christian didn't look thrilled and Amanda and Shadow whooped and cheered.  
  
"Well folks that's answered that question" yelled J.R over the roar of the crowd  
  
"And you're about to see some real action now J.R" said Amanda excitedly "because you thought these two as rivals was bad? That was nothing compared to these two Canadians teaming up"  
  
"Why don't you sign up for Team Canada kid?" snapped Heyman  
  
"And why don't you shove your headset right up your..."  
  
"Man look at that shot!" Shadow saved the day with a significant look at her friend  
  
Amanda shrugged at her partner. Heyman was being an ass and she was retaliating. Shadow would do the same thing if he began talking about Raven. Manda shot a hard glare at Heyman and when she turned back to Shadow, things began happening. Out of nowhere, Edge flew into her, hitting her with a hard flying forearm that knocked her off her seat.  
  
"Manda!" Shadow shrieked  
  
She turned to Edge who was grinning to himself and the boos of the crowd. Narrowing her eyes, she grabbed Manda's chair and struck out at him with it. He ducked and began running around the ring. Shadow ran after him  
  
"Come back you son of a bitch and face me!" she yelled  
  
As she turned around a corner, Christian shot out of nowhere and speared her to the ground. Shadow groaned, her insides felt like they were fire. She rolled over and tried to crawl out of the way. She watched as Benoit grabbed Christian and threw him back into the ring. He looked back at her briefly  
  
"Thanks" she gasped out  
  
Benoit nodded once before diving into the ring to take care of Christian. Shadow felt arms around her, hauling her to her feet. She looked up to find Amanda smiling at her  
  
"You ok there girl?" Manda asked worriedly  
  
"Yeah fine" Shadow replied weakly "I just feel like my insides are inside out, that's all"  
  
"The same feeling seems to be happenin' to my head" confirmed Amanda "lean on me"  
  
"She doing ok?" a third voice asked roughly  
  
Amanda turned to find a sweating Jericho looking at her. To her surprise, he actually looked as though he was actually anxious about Shadow's condition. She hid a delighted smile  
  
"She'll be ok, the spear just caught her by surprise" she told him  
  
"How about you?" Jericho asked  
  
Amanda know this was his own way of showing that he cared so she didn't bother to question him about it. She just shrugged  
  
"He just rung my bell that's all, I'll be fine tomorrow"  
  
"Hit the deck!" hollared Shadow suddenly  
  
She pulled Amanda to the floor with her as Edge careered towards them with a snarl on his face. Jericho wasn't so lucky. He turned right around into a hard clothesline. Amanda and Shadow looked at each other and then grabbed Edge's legs, pulling him to the ground. They scrambled shakily to their feet before stomping on him hard.  
  
"We've got it from here"  
  
Jericho had got to his feet. He motioned to the moaning Edge at their feet  
  
"Benoit and I got this covered" he said again "get back to see the medics"  
  
"We've gotta stick around to see Taker beat Austin" replied Shadow over her shoulder  
  
"He's a one man riot act alone, he'll have Kane to cover his back baby" Jericho insisted, throwing Edge into the ring "get to the back, you both need to see medics"  
  
Amanda nodded and grabbed Shadow up the arm, wrapping one of her friend's arms around her shoulders seeing the way Shadow winced as she moved. Her ribs were still sore. With a last acidic look back at Edge and Christian, they stumbled their half-supported way backstage. When they got there, they were met with a flurry of concern. Lita bounded forward, a look of worry etched on her beautiful face  
  
"Are you ok? That was a real hard spear you got caught with" she asked Shadow  
  
"Yeah my insides are all tied in knots and my ribs aren't so good either" Shadow replied with a weak smile "well done on your match by the way, it was really good"  
  
"Thanks but we can talk about that later, get back to the office, I'll get the medics" Lita ordered as she turned and ran down the corridor.  
  
The Hardyz materialised out of the darkness and silently supported the girls on either side. Shadow smiled gratefully to Jeff as he half-carried her to the office. As they got to the door, she noticed a quick flash of movement. She turned her head to spy Raven moving down the corridor. He nodded to her before moving on. He'd been watching, she realised, perhaps to make sure she was ok. Maybe she'd ask him later but she knew she'd only get a cryptic answer. Matt kicked the door open, having convinced Amanda to let him carry her in though she didn't look very pleased about it  
  
"I can walk by myself Matt" she protested as he took her inside  
  
"Let the medics judge that" he replied, placing her on a chair as Jeff did the same for Shadow  
  
"Need anything else?" Jeff asked them both  
  
Amanda looked at them, realising they were fresh from the tag team turmoil match. They were both wearing the black fishnet tops with dull pink stripes and usual black jeans and were sweating profusely. They hadn't even had a chance to change or shower  
  
"I think you guys should take a wash," she said as way of answer  
  
Matt laughed as he looked down at himself and ran a hand through his shining hair  
  
"I guess we do look kinda rough" he admitted "c'mon Jeff, lets leave the ladies to recover"  
  
They both walked out with friendly waves. Shadow sat back, hoping that with each breath the pain in her ribs would ease. It wasn't looking likely just yet. Maybe some ice would help, she'd ask the medics  
  
"You know what Shadow?" Amanda said slowly, staring across the room at the blank wall  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm never gonna forgive them now for what they did to us, they just had their last chance" 


End file.
